Series 3: WarDevidramon Attacks!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Sequel to 'Escape to Darkness! MetalDevidramon returns but, becomes more stronger than ever! Digidestined and Tamers join together with some others to stop him from causing trouble and opening the Dark Digimon World!
1. The Last Words and Tamers

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS!  
Part 1-The Last Words and Tamers. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is the sequel to 'Escape to Darkness'. I'll throw a lot of things in this   
story. Not only I'll feature some characters from Sonic, Digimon 1 & 2, ADGTH and ADGTH fan-made  
characters... I'll also include Digimon Tamers, some characters from Oliver and Co. and LATT2.  
Also, Lighting's character will appear in this story as well, in MY point of view! This story   
will be like that hit RPG-style game, Grandia 2. Lets begin...  
  
LOCATION:Unknown...  
  
(Standing in a white world... ExVeemon, Stingmon, Angemon, Angewomon, WarGreymon and   
MetalGarurumon stood there, wondering what has happened).  
  
EXVEEMON:This is weird...  
STINGMON:You can say that again...  
EXVEEMON:This is weird.... I thought you and me were Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode...  
ANGEMON:What ever happened... this world must have brought us to the stages before we become our  
most powerful selves.   
ANGEWOMON:The could be right... I Digivolved from Angewomon to become Magnadramon while Angemon  
became Seraphimon.  
WARGREYMON:Me and MetalGarurumon were Omnimon so....  
METALGARURUMON:Were the heck are we?  
  
(An familiar figure floated in front of them).  
  
STINGMON:Its SkullDaemon!  
ANGEWOMON:No, Stingmon! Its just Daemon....   
DAEMON:You have finally defeated me.... How amazing... At the last battle, it was Imperialdramon,  
Silphymon and Shakkoumon.... and, now.... I'm finished...  
WARGREYMON:Why don't you go away now?! Otherwise we'll....  
DAEMON:You'll do WHAT?! In moments, you'll leave this world.... I'm only here to tell you a small  
but, a very powerful warning....  
METALGARURUMON:What is that?!  
DAEMON:One of these days... one of my 6 minions that Magnamon destroyed before I became my more  
powerful form...... will return as a more powerful being.... soon, you'll have to join with   
another bunch of children with Digimon..... but, not Digidestined...  
EXVEEMON:Not Digidestined..... then what?  
  
(Daemon was starting to disappear).  
  
DAEMON:D.... D....  
ANGEMON:Daemon?  
DAEMON:Digimon..... Tamers!!!  
EXVEEMON:Tamers?!  
DAEMON:Tamers.... So long... Digimon...  
  
(Those were Daemon's final words before he vanished.... forever like Myotismon.... BUT, he spoke  
the TRUTH! MetalDevidramon, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Atolmdramon and   
Drenholmon.... so, which one returned.....)  
  
(Small data of a Digimon entered a cave and slowly assembled itself back together.... He wasn't  
FULLY completed as the battle wiped most of his data away.... He coughed and slowly but, shaking,  
he got up with a roar... It was...... MetalDevidramon!!)  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:So.... The Digidestined defeated Daemon, eh? Well... once I'm fully healed, I   
shall go and get them!!!! Digidestined!!! You haven't seen the last of MetalDevidramon!!  
HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(MetalDevidramon returns but, he looks like a MESS! Most of his data were wiped out from the   
battle against Magnamon! Hes fragile now....... but, it doesn't mean that his powers are weak...)  
  
LOCATION:A different Digital World..  
  
(8 young kids with Digimon walked through the Digital World.... A voice-over came...)  
  
TAKATO:Hi, my name is Takato Matsuki. I'm a Digimon Tamer. Unlike the Digidestined, we Tamers  
can choose our own partner Digimon. Like me, my Digimon is called Gulimon... My best friend!  
  
(Takato walked beside a red dinosaur... Near him was a girl with a yellow fox).  
  
TAKATO:This is Rika Makino, another Tamer. She is known as the 'Digimon Queen' as she plays the  
ultra-cool Digi-Battle Card game! Digimon in our world is popular as a card-game, TV show and the  
popular computer game! Shes the BEST at playing the card game! Her partner is Renamon.  
  
(Beside Takato was a boy that was the same age as Takato and there was a Digimon riding on his  
head. He looked like a cross between a rabbit and a dog).  
  
TAKATO:Meet Henry Wong, his Digimon is called Terriermon. He and Terriermon makes a good team,  
so you'll see later....  
  
(Beside Henry was a small girl, holding a Digimon that looked like Terriermon but, it is all  
brown... Shes looks so young).  
  
TAKATO:And, this is Suzie Wong, Henry's younger sister. She is young to be a Tamer but, she will  
learn. Her partner is Lopmon.  
  
(Another girl with a giant lion Digimon was the next one to introduce).  
  
TAKATO:Jeri Katou is her name. Shes a beggining Tamer... and, erm, my 'friend'. She thinks of  
others and always tried to help them. Her Digimon is Leomon!  
  
(Another boy was walking with a giant brown robot).  
  
TAKATO:This is Kazu, he wanted to be a Tamer and hes got it! He'll do ANYTHING to be a Tamer! His  
Digimon is Guardromon!   
  
(Split-screen onto Leomon and Guardromon).  
  
TAKATO:Be amazed as Leomon and Guardromon are BOTH Champion-level Digimon!   
  
(Another boy comes into shot with a small-purple dragon).  
  
TAKATO:Ryo Akiyama, the only card-player that can beat Rika in a card battle! His Digimon partner  
is called Monodramon.  
  
(5 split screens of Gulimon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon and Monodramon).  
  
TAKATO:Gulimon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon and Monodramon are all Rookie Digimon! With our help,  
they can Digivolve into stronger Digimon!  
  
(Last introduction is a young boy, holding a small pink Digimon).  
  
TAKATO:And, this is Kenta. Hes the weakest of the card-playing team but, that doesn't mean he   
isn't the weakest of being the Tamer.... Hes the only one to have a Digimon partner to be at the  
Mega level! His Digimon is called MarineAngemon!  
  
(Focused on all the Tamers and their Digimon).  
  
TAKATO:We are now searching across the Digital World and little do we know... We are going to   
have ONE of the greatest adventures of our lives!  
  
(A portal in the sky opened up and sucked the Tamers and their Digimon into it....)  
  
TAKATO:We were sucked into a portal that will take us to ANOTHER Digital World! The Digital World  
where the Digidestined roam!!!  
  
LOCATION:Mount Dragon.  
  
(A man and a small blue dragon Digimon walked silently through the rocky field. His name is  
Alexander Armington, commander of the Lighting Force Agency. Call him Alex for short).  
  
ALEX:Hurry up, Gillimon! We must get to that mountain!  
GILLIMON:I'm 'oming, I'm 'oming! Sheesh! Who died and left YOU in charge?!  
ALEX:I'm the commander!   
GILLIMON:So?  
  
(Showing Digi-Dex entry for Gillimon)  
Gillimon is a Rookie Digimon. Hes part of the Dragon family of Virus. His Blue Sphere Blaster  
will blow you away! Gillimon looks like Gulimon but, Gulimon is red and Gillimon is blue.  
  
(Alex stopped and looked at Gillimon).  
  
ALEX:Man.... trust the Digital World to pick ME to become a Digidestined!  
GILLIMON:I can't believe it.  
ALEX:Watch it, pal!  
GILLIMON:What are we doing here anyway?  
ALEX:Some of my men has found something living in the cave of Mount Dragon! We must go there and  
destroy him!  
GILLIMON:I got an idea! Why not let me Digivolve and see if hes a Rookie, Champion or Ultimate!  
ALEX:All right....  
  
(Alex brought his Digivice out... ((Original model or the D3, I dunno.... What do YOU say,   
Lighting?) and held it in front of Gillimon).  
  
ALEX:Lets move it!  
  
Gillimon Digivolve to........... GROWMON!!!  
  
(Showing Digi-Dex entry for Growmon)  
Growmon is the Champion form of Gillimon! His Rapid Fire AND Typhoon Blast will make mincemeat  
out of his enemies!  
  
(Alex hopped onto Growmon's back and they rode towards the mountain).  
  
GROWMON:Lets kick some Digital-butt!  
ALEX:How nice(!)  
  
LOCATION:Different areas.  
  
(Belladonna flew through the sky, holding a radio in her paw).  
  
BELLADONNA:Robotnik, why am I here?  
ROBOTNIK:There is a Digimon living in Mount Dragon! I want you to absorb the data of that Digimon  
and bring it to me so I can change it into my slave!  
BELLADONNA:Absorb it?! What do you think I am?! Impmon?!  
ROBOTNIK:I gave you a special device to absorb it! Now, good luck!  
BELLADONNA:Good thing I'm already dead!  
  
(Nearby..... Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were nearby... riding them were TK, Kari, Annabelle,   
Stryker and Sonic).  
  
ANNABELLE:We are gaining her!  
SONIC:This time! We'll bring her in!  
STRYKER:No way! Shes not getting away this time! My friends have died in AngelFlightHQ and I'll  
never let them suffer due to HER!  
TK:Chill, we'll catch her! You just watch!  
KARI:Yeah....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Angewomon VS. Belladonna! Growmon VS. MetalDevidramon! Also, MetalDevidramon becomes a MEGA!  
WarDevidramon! Too strong! Will Seraphimon and Magnadramon be strong enough to win?! Also,  
the Digidestined meets Digimon Tamers! This is gonna be good! 


	2. Entering the WarDevidramon!

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS.  
Part 2-Entering the WarDevidramon! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Mount Dragon...  
  
(A few miles from the mountain, 9 dogs were walking towards the mountain as a tour. Names were  
Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Colette, Danielle, Jock and Trusty).  
  
TRAMP:There it is.... the legendary Mount Dragon...   
SCAMP:Pop, why do they call it Mount Dragon? Whats the story?  
LADY:Theres a legend saying that dragons use to live in that mountain to heal themselves after  
countless battles.   
ANGEL:Any chance for us to go inside?  
  
(2 more dogs and a small cat came out of nowhere. Two dogs were Dodger and Rita whilst the cat  
is called Oliver).  
  
DODGER:Nope! You can't. You can only see the outside because its too dangerous to go inside.  
Wish I could, I'm always up for an adventure.  
RITA:Please excuse Dodger, he doesn't use his brains much.  
  
(Dodger growled at Rita and turned back to Tramp).  
  
DODGER:My name is Dodger. This is Rita and Oliver.  
TRAMP:I'm Tramp, this is Lady. My pups Scamp, Annette, Colette and Danielle. Their friend Angel.  
These two are our friends Jock and Trusty.  
RITA:Nice to meet you all.  
LADY:Thank you.  
OLIVER:This is boring, wish I could have something exciting!  
  
(A portal in the sky opened up and 8 kids with Digimon fell to the ground near them. The animals  
were shocked to see them).  
  
JOCK:Well... you got it.  
  
(Takato got up and turned to Henry).  
  
TAKATO:Henry! Were are we?!  
HENRY:I dunno....   
LADY:You are on Earth.  
GULIMON:Takatomon, your back home!  
TAKATO:Gulimon, for the millionth time.... I'm not a 'mon'!  
  
(As the Tamers introduce themselves... Alex (has a D3 with him) rode on Growmon's back towards  
the mountain. He heard a noise and turned around. There was a human riding on a hover-bike).  
  
ALEX:Great(!) Its my dear cousin, Razor(!) What are you doing here?  
RAZOR:Come to tell you, we have found out what that Digimon inside Mount Dragon is called!  
He is called MetalDevidramon!  
ALEX:MetalDevidramon?!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex entry for MetalDevidramon).  
MetalDevidramon is an Ultimate Digimon! His Crimson Metal Claw will leave something more than  
scratches on you!  
  
RAZOR:Yeah, MetalDevidramon... He one of Daemon's hencemen before he was destroyed! Since legends  
says Mount Dragon can heal dragons, maybe MetalDevidramon is gonna heal himself! Remember about  
the 'Dramon' part... Dra is short for dragon!  
ALEX:An... Ultimate?!   
GROWMON:I'm only at the Champion level!!!!  
RAZOR:MetalDevidramon hasn't healed himself yet... One blast from one of your attacks, Growmon,  
and POOF! Hes history!!!  
ALEX:Okay then!   
GROWMON:If hes wrong about this, Razor will become known as a dead Razor.  
ALEX:Save some for me!  
  
(Back with the others... Takato was going to ask about the place they are in when....)  
  
VOICE:Well, well, well... What do we have here?  
  
(They all looked up to see a purple whippet flying towards them).  
  
RIKA:Who is she?!  
RITA:No idea! But, she is not normal.... due to the fact that she can FLY!  
BELLADONNA:I'm Belladonna! Mistress of the Hell Hound World! I'm off to collect something in the  
Mount Dragon place but, I AM a little bored... Maybe I can destroy YOU first!  
ANNETTE:Why?! We haven't done anything to you....  
BELLADONNA:Not now but.... DIE!  
  
(Takato brought a card out and his Digivice which is called a D-Power! He slashed it through the  
side of the vice).  
  
TAKATO:I don't think so!!!!! Digi-Modify!!! Digivolution Card activate!#  
  
DIGIVOLUTION....  
Guilmon Digivolve to....... GROWLMON!!!  
  
(Growlmon stood towards Belladonna... At first she shocked, then she recovered and laughed).  
  
BELLADONNA:Amazing! You slashed a card to Digivolve your Digimon huh? What are you? A new kind of  
Digidestined or a Tamer?  
TAKATO:We are Tamers!   
KAZU:Hey, how did you know about Tamers?  
BELLADONNA:Lets say my friend, Dr. Robotnik, did some research.  
TRAMP:Did she said 'Robotnik'?  
LADY:That witch is working with the evil man that wants the animals to become robots?!  
BELLADONNA:Thats right! *Laughs*  
  
(Belladonna created a ball of energy and threw it to Growlmon).  
  
BELLADONNA:Lets see if he can withstand THIS!  
  
(Growlmon opened his mouth and fired a ball of fire).  
  
GROWLMON:Pyro Sphere!  
  
(Two attacks caused a small explosion... Belladonna brought up another ball of energy).  
  
BELLADONNA:You will never stop THIS one!  
VOICE:Belladonna! Stop!  
  
(Belladonna turned around to see Kari, Gatomon, Sonic, Stryker and Annabelle).  
  
BELLADONNA:You!  
STRYKER:Yeah! Its us! We heard everything, Belladonna! We heard you saying about these Tamers!  
Watching one of 'em Digivolve in Champion form with a help of a card and also, Mount Dragon!  
ANNABELLE:We sended TK and Pegasusmon to find out whats so special in there. Tell us!  
BELLADONNA:No!  
  
(Belladonna threw the energy ball towards Scamp... Scamp's family cried out his name in horror.  
The young pup closed his eyes so he can brace for the impact but, he opened his eyes to find   
himself in Sonic's arms).  
  
SONIC:In the words of a lucky person, YOU MISSED! Kari, stop her!  
KARI:Gatomon, its up to you.  
GATOMON:Watch me, Kari...  
  
Gatomon Digivolve to........ *Digivolve into Ultimate* ANGEWOMON!!  
  
(As Angewomon and Belladonna battled, the others ran over to the Tamers and the animals).  
  
KARI:Your Tamers, right? Gatomon told us about you guys when Daemon told her about Tamers.  
KENTA:Yeah... we are....  
TAKATO:Shall I help TK? Where did he go?  
KARI:Over there! In Mount Dragon!   
ANNETTE:There must be an evil Digimon living in there if THATS the reason she is here!  
TAKATO:We better see! Come on, Growlmon!  
  
(Takato and Growlmon ran to the mountain. Tramp, Dodger, Henry, Sonic and Terriermon were   
right behind them... Henry quickly brought a Digivolution card out and slashed it through   
his D-Power).  
  
HENRY:Digi-Modify! Digivolution Card activate!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION......  
Terriermon Digivolve to....... GARGOMON!!  
  
LOCATION:Mount Dragon...  
  
(TK rode on Pegasusmon's back as they walked through the caves of Mount Dragon).  
  
TK:They look so peaceful(!) Wonder what Digimon lies in here that attracts Robotnik and his team  
like Belladonna to here.  
PEGASUSMON:I don't know....  
  
(Sonic skidded beside TK).  
  
SONIC:Hey, TK!  
TK:Sonic!   
SONIC:Got some help with us!  
  
(The others joined up with them).  
  
SONIC:Thats Tramp, Dodger, Takato, Henry, Growlmon and Gargomon.   
TAKATO:*Gasping for air* I... can't... believe.... hes... real...  
TK:Sorry?  
HENRY:He means Pegasusmon, he thought it was a myth...  
GARGOMON:Yeah....  
VOICE:What are you doing here?  
  
(Alex, Razor and Growmon walked towards them).  
  
ALEX:I don't believe it... Sonic the Hedgehog! The Earth's hero! You stopped Robotnik many times,  
didn't you?  
SONIC:Correct, buddy! And, you are?  
ALEX:Commander Alexander Armington! Leader of the Lighting Force Agency. This my Digimon, Growmon  
and my cousin, Razor.   
TK:I'm TK and this is Pegasusmon.  
DODGER:I'm Dodger, and this is Tramp.  
TRAMP:How do you do?  
TAKATO:I'm Takato and this is Growlmon.  
HENRY:My name is Henry and this is Gargomon. Whats going on here?  
RAZOR:There is an Ultimate Digimon living in here! Trying to heal itself up!  
TRAMP:Mount Dragon can heal Digimon?! It can only heal dragons, as the legend says so...  
TK:Whats this Digimon called?  
ALEX:MetalDevidramon!  
PEGASUSMON:Daemon.... was telling the truth!  
TK:Yeah, I think so buddy.  
  
(MetalDevidramon appeared out of nowhere. When he saw TK, he went into an angry mood).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:You again! The Digidestined of Hope!!!! You were there when Magnamon destroyed ME  
and my fellow team-villains!!!!!!  
SONIC:Nice to keep good memories with ya, right(?)  
METALDEVIDRAMON:I stayed here... Trying to bring myself back together....  
GARGOMON:Doesn't look too good, Henry... I mean, look at him, whatever happened, he is falling  
to pieces....  
METALDEVIDRAMON:The battle against Magnamon left me in a real piece of jam.... Slamming a   
Magna Punch and my Crimson Metal Claw caused a reaction to ME! Half of my data was deleted  
whilst the data that you see here right now was able to reassemble itself! The only attack I know  
is the Crimson Metal Claw! Flying... the Red Laser... EVERYTHING except my special attack AND  
walking and talking are all gone! All because of Magnamon!  
TRAMP:What are you planning?  
METALDEVIDRAMON:I'm going to rule this world with the help of the Digimon from the Dark Digimon  
World, without YOU stopping me!  
  
(Alex stepped forward with Growmon beside him... Pegasusmon changed back to Patamon... TK held   
his D3 out).  
  
TK:Patamon! Stop him!  
  
Patamon Digivolve to..... *Digivolve to Champions* ANGEMON!  
  
ALEX:Growmon, ATTACK!  
GROWMON:Here I go!  
RAZOR:Takato, Henry, join the fun!  
DODGER:This is fun?!  
  
(Growmon, Angemon, Gargomon and Growlmon raced towards MetalDevidramon... The evil monster raised  
a claw up and threw it towards the 4 Digimon).  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:This is for you, master Daemon! DIE!!!! Crimson Metal Claw!!  
ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!  
GROWMON:Typhoon Blast!!  
GARGOMON:Gargo Lasers!!!  
GROWLMON:Pyro Sphere!!!!  
  
(The 4 attacks blasted MetalDevidramon's arm... He started to vanish...)  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:No... Not again! Not again!!! Beaten by an Armour Digimon and now, I'm destroyed  
by 4 Champions!!!!!! This can't be....  
  
(Then, MetalDevidramon started to glow...)  
  
METALDEVIDRAMON:More... power!!!  
SONIC:Huh?!  
ALEX:Razor... Whats happening?!  
RAZOR:Its... Its Mount Dragon! Since MetalDevidramon has the 'Dramon' part in its name, the  
legend about the mountain healing dragons is helping MetalDevidramon to heal!  
ANGEMON:Its worse than that!! Hes going to Digivolve to his Mega form!  
TRAMP:Is that bad?  
TK:If you met Piedmon, MaloMyotismon or Daemon, then YES! This is bad!  
  
LOCATION:Outside Mount Dragon....  
  
(The battle between Angewomon and Belladonna still raged between them! Belladonna kept on   
throwing her energy balls to Angewomon, whom keeps ducking them. Angewomon keeps firing her  
arrows but, Belladonna misses them. The others were watching the battle).  
  
RIKA:Listen... I think Renamon will help Angewomon after she Digivolves....  
KARI:Don't worry...  
LADY:I understand that your Digimon is an angel and that vile dog is a demon but, how long until  
the battle is over?!  
  
(A giant ray of light came from the cave... Angewomon and Belladonna stopped and turned around  
along with the others to see what was going on..)  
  
JOCK:Och.... What was that, mon?  
COLLETTE:Trouble....  
  
LOCATION:Mount Dragon.  
  
(The light shone down and MetalDevidramon was no longer there.... In his place was a Digimon as  
the same size as WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon but, more evil and both of them... The good guys  
stared at him until Tramp had something to say...)  
  
TRAMP:Who... or what is he?  
ANGEMON:No.... It... It couldn't be..... WarDevidramon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex entry for WarDevidramon).  
WarDevidramon is a Mega Digimon! He fired missle from every part of his body! Those missles of   
his are called Burning Missle! Once they fired, they can not be stopped!  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Power.... I have become a Mega Digimon!! HAHAHA!!!!  
HENRY:He looks more scarier than Devidramon and MetalDevidramon!  
  
(Alex turned to Growmon and held his D3 to him).  
  
ALEX:Digivolve, quickly!!!  
  
Growmon Digivolve to..... MEGAGROWMON!!!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for MegaGrowmon)  
MegaGrowmon is an Ultimate Digimon. Even if he has Dragon Punch and Metal Blaser, he isn't  
powerful enough to defeat WarDevidramon.  
  
(Takato and Henry each brought out a blue each and slashed it through their D-Power).  
  
TAKATO/HENRY:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION.  
Growlmon Digivolve to......... WARGROWLMON!!!  
Gargomon Digivolve to......... RAPIDMON!!!  
  
(TK held his D3 out to Angemon again).  
  
TK:Angemon, your our only hope! Stop him!  
ANGEMON:I'm on it, TK.  
  
Angemon Warp-Digivolve to....... SERAPHIMON!  
  
(3 Ultimates and 1 Mega Digimon faced against WarDevidramon. The evil Digimon smiled and laughed.  
The others were behind the good Digimon).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:You think THAT can stop me?! Well, think again!  
  
(A quick flash and...)  
  
LOCATION:Outside Mount Dragon......  
  
(Sonic, Alex, Razor, Tramp, Dodger, TK, Takato, Henry, WarGrowlmon, MegaGrowmon, Rapidmon and  
Seraphimon found themselves outside and near their friends. WarDevidramon stood a few meters  
away from them. Angewomon landed beside Seraphimon).  
  
ANGEWOMON:Seraphimon.... is that...?  
SERAPHIMON:Yes... that use to be MetalDevidramon.  
ANGEWOMON:So... HES the Digimon that will return... and, he became a Mega. WarDevidramon!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:I got more power and it feels so great! Now, to take over the world!! Hahaha!!!  
  
(Kari held her D3 out to Angewomon).  
  
KARI:Angewomon! Stop him!  
ANGEWOMON:All right, Kari.   
  
Angewomon Mega-Digivolve to....... MAGNADRAMON!!  
  
(Kenta turned to his Digimon, MarineAngemon).  
  
KENTA:Join them, MarineAngemon! With 3 Ultimates and 3 Mega, we will win!  
MARINEANGEMON:Sure!  
  
(He was about to go when they saw a missle raising from WarDevidramon's back.....)  
  
MARINEANGEMON:What is this?!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:All of you! You are so pathetic! I want a REAL battle! So to speak! *Laughs*  
I getting bored and I want my rest! I'm going to finish this battle once and for all!  
Burning Missle!!!  
  
(WarDevidramon fired his missle towards Mount Dragon..... An giant explosion occured and the  
ENTIRE mountain vanished!!!! A shock wave appeared... causing the 5 Digimon to change back into  
Guilmon, Terriermon, Patamon, Gatomon and Gillimon. The others quickly recovered).  
  
SONIC:Is everyone all right?  
SUZIE:Henry, I'm scared.  
LOPMON:Don't worry, Suzie. I'm here.  
SCAMP:Angel! Are you all right?!  
ANGEL:I'm fine, Scamp! I'm fine....  
GILLIMON:I'm still here and still got the same personality as Alex.  
ALEX:I heard THAT!   
  
(As for WarDevidramon.... He opened a gateway to a Digital-World. It was different though as  
the Digital World hes going into was different from the Digidestined's Digi-place and the Tamer's  
Digi-place. WarDevidramon turned to the good guys, smiling).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:I have won the first round and you live... but, the next time we meet.... It will  
be your doom! Hahaha!!!! Goodbye, Digidestined and Tamers!  
  
(When he jumped through the gate and closed it behind him... Kari, Lady, Rita and Angel walked  
over to the ruins of Mount Dragon).  
  
KARI:Hes... Hes too powerful.... He blasted Mount Dragon with ONE hit!  
ANGEL:Thats... Thats impossible!  
RITA:One of Earth's greatest mountains... destroyed by a dragon in a war-machine like suit!  
LADY:How are you going to destroy a Digimon like THAT?!  
KARI:My older brother Tai can win.... His Digimon becomes a Mega Digimon called WarGreymon.   
WarGreymon has these special weapons on his arms called 'Dramon Destroyers' We can use these to  
destroy Dramon-type Digimon like WarDevidramon.  
  
(Stryker remembered someone and looked around. He turned to Annabelle).  
  
STRYKER:Annabelle! Belladonna has escaped!  
ANNABELLE:She must have slipped from us after the blast!   
STRYKER:Shes escaped from us.... again!  
SONIC:Don't worry, we'll get her back!   
  
(Sonic turned to TK, Alex, Tramp and Takato).  
  
SONIC:Looks like we are up for another adventure, TK.  
TK:We sure are, Sonic.  
SONIC:Listen, Alex, you better come with us... This is unlike a battle you seen before. We need  
all the help we can get. That goes for you and the Tamers, Takato.  
TAKATO:Er... Thank you, Sonic.  
ALEX:Okay then. Gillimon, Razor, lets go!  
SONIC:Tramp, you and your family better come as well.... He might come for you.  
TRAMP:Right!  
TK:We better go.  
  
(And so, the whole group walked towards the nearest town before getting a transportation that   
will take them to San Fransico where they will have a meeting with the others.... What adventure  
lies for them? Wait and see....)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
What is WarDevidramon up to? What is the Dark Digimon World? Where is WarDevidramon at? Will  
the good guys ever stop him? Stay tuned... 


	3. A Reason for a New Adventure

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS!  
Part 3:A Reason for a New Adventure. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe, San Fransico...  
  
(Inside the cafe were a lot of people. On one side were the Digidestined and their Digimon.  
Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Davis,  
Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadilliomon, Ken and Wormmon. One another side were Charlie,  
Sasha, Itchy, Bess, Gerta, Shane, Ruby, Ninetalesuk, Shaina, Sannabelle, Ashley and Angus.   
Nearby is Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Amy Rose. The Digimon Tamers were on another side  
as well. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika (Which reminds me... The goofhead that reviewed  
my story and said that I have mispelt Rika's name. I got news for you, pal! Rika's name in Japan  
is called Ruki! Rika is the English name! Dolt!) Renamon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Suzie,  
Lopmon, Ryo and Monodramon. Nearby were Lady, Tramp, Lock, Trusty, Scamp, Angel, Annette,   
Colette, Danielle, Dodger, Rita and Oliver. They were looking at the front of the room where  
Sonic, Stryker, Annabelle, TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, whom were explaining about the   
situation with MetalDevidramon/WarDevidramon).  
  
SONIC:.... And now that MetalDevidramon has Digivolved to its Mega form called WarDevidramon,  
there will be more trouble brewing.... Hes already blasted Mount Dragon away!   
STRYKER:With one blast!  
DAVIS:Great(!) To think he vanished once his fist slammed against Veemon's fist whilst Veemon  
was Magnamon!!!  
KEN:During the battle, you said you had some help by this... Alex... Where is he?  
TK:I asked him to get some help.... I asked him to get Gennai to help and explain about our  
newest adventure... He'll get him out since he has a D3 like me and Kari.  
  
(Alex came in with Gillimon, Razor and a man in a cloak).  
  
ALEX:Here you are, one Gennai as served.  
IZZY:Gennai, good to see you here.  
GENNAI:Alex has explained to me for what has happened and thanks to Azulongmon, he explained to  
me what WarDevidramon is planning.   
TRAMP:You better tell us then...  
GENNAI:Its seems to me that WarDevidramon is going to open up the Dark Digital World.  
TAI:Oh! Come on, Gennai! There used to be a Digimon living in that world and he is gone!  
GENNAI:You are talking about Daemon and the Dark Ocean... Its not that.... Let me explain....  
The world that WarDevidramon is in now is where humans and Digimon live together.... along with  
hybrid Pokemon.  
SASHA:Useful to you, right, Ninetales?  
NINETALESUK:Ha(!)  
GENNAI:As I was saying... 70 years ago in the world where WarDevidramon is now in... there was   
a war between the Digimon of Light and the Digimon of Darkness. The Digimon of Light were led  
by a Mega Digimon called Granasmon while the Digimon of Darkness were led by another Mega called  
Valmarmon. The two ended in a battle and Granasmon came out as the winner. The final blow from  
the Light Digimon caused the Dark Digimon to split into 7 pieces... The Wings, Heart, Body, Eye,  
Horns, Tounge and Claws. Granasmon and the Digimon of Light sealed the 7 pieces of Valmarmon  
in a crystal-sphere and hidden it around the world....  
SHADOW:But... the Digimon of Darkness... whatever happened to them?  
GENNAI:They were banished! Banished into the Dark Digital World as we know it...   
LADY:They weren't destroyed?  
GENNAI:No.... WarDevidramon has a hidden special attack... Dark Digivolution....  
RAZOR:Whats that?  
GENNAI:An attack that can help dark and evil Digimon to Dark Digivolve into Champion, Ultimate  
or Mega. Listen... since there is a BlackWarGreymon, there could be a BlackMetalGarurumon....  
BlackWarGreymon+BlackMetalGarurumon=BlackOmnimon!  
DAVIS:What are we gonna do?!  
GENNAI:Already.... WarDevidramon has broken the 7 seals that hold the pieces of Valmarmon....  
Already... a Digimon of an Angel-type has destroyed 5 of them... I haven't found out what the  
remaining pieces are called but... they are going to cause trouble...  
  
(Gennai walked up to Izzy...)  
  
GENNAI:Izzy, can I borrow your laptop please?  
IZZY:Sure, Gennai...  
  
(Izzy handed Gennai his laptop which then, Gennai opened it, placed the CD into the drive and   
turned back to everyone...)  
  
GENNAI:Heres what Azulongmon I thought up... 1 original Digidestined, 3 D3 Digidestined, 3 Tamers   
and 3 others will go into 2 areas each...  
IZZY:Hmm.... This is going to be a tough choice...  
DAVIS:Not for me, Kari, TK, Yolei, Ken and Cody... We are the only D3 Digidestined...  
ALEX:Your forgetting about me...  
DAVIS:Oh.. sorry.  
ALEX:Thank you(!)  
GENNAI:Theres only one thing to do... Will the Digidestined and the Tamers hold their Digivices  
out towards the computer....  
  
(The 6 original Digidestined, 6 D3 Digidestined and the 8 Tamers, along with Alex, held their  
Digivices towards the computer.... A giant glow appeared and stayed there till it calmed down  
a little... When everyone uncovered their eyes, Gennai turned to the remaining group whom wasn't  
chosen to do these missions).  
  
GENNAI:It seems that Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Kari, TK, Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu,  
Kenta, Jeri and their Digimon along with Lady, Scamp, Angel, Sonic, Dodger and Rita were chosen  
to save the other world from WarDevidramon...  
SUZIE:Wheres Henry...?  
RYO:He'll come back, don't worry.  
IZZY:Meanwhile, we have to protect this area from WarDevidramon's attacks. What I'm saying is   
that WarDevidramon will attack this area we are in with some evil Digimon... We'll be ready to  
face them all!  
ALEX:I understand...  
  
(Tails walked over to the laptop and sighed).  
  
TAILS:Gennai.... If they face a piece of Valmarmon.... What level would these pieces be in?  
GENNAI:When Valmarmon was broken into 7 pieces, each 7 pieces are an Ultimate... but, with  
different names like ValClawmon or ValBodymon....  
NINETALESUK:Rolls off the tounge, doesn't it?  
RAZOR:Say... Why are WE doing the work?! If Granasmon defeated Valmarmon before, why doesn't he  
do it again?!  
GENNAI:Granasmon is resting.... It took all his energy to defeat Valmarmon...  
GILLIMON:So.. This is what we are going to do now?! Wait!  
SASHA:Guess so....  
TRAMP:I hope Pidge, Scamp and Angel are all right....  
CHARLIE:I thought your mate was Lady....  
JOCK:It is... He calls Lady 'Pidge'...  
CHARLIE:This is new, isn't it(?)  
GENNAI:Its important that WarDevidramon must be defeated... I think the only way to destroy   
WarDevidramon is to use WarGreymon!  
IZZY:Thats right! WarGreymon's weapons on his arms are called...  
ANNETTE:... 'Dramon Destroyers' that are effective against Dramon-type Digimon, we know! Kari  
said that back at the ruins of Mount Dragon!  
IZZY:Sorry(!)  
  
(Gennai looked into the sky and sighed...)  
  
GENNAI:Your world, a different world and the Digital World are in danger of WarDevidramon....  
KNUCKLES:We'll be ready... Believe me... We'll be ready for WarDevidramon and his party! We'll  
be ready!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What lies ahead for our chosen ones to save two areas from WarDevidramon's evil plans...  
Waht are the 3 remaining pieces of Valmarmon? Stay tune as Kari, Matt, Cody, Ken, Kenta, Henry,  
Jeri, their Digimon, Sonic, Rita and Dodger try to figure out a mystery about a illness that   
makes a town full of people to lose their sense of taste...  
  
This is how I plan it... Next chapter, will be the adventure that I already said above....  
Chapter 5 will be a very long story, with a lot of drama in it... Chapter 6 will be back in  
San Fransico... Thats how I planned it... See ya... 


	4. Either a Piece of Action or Trouble

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS!  
Part 4-Either a Piece of Action or Trouble. By Ninetalesuk...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:I would like to say to the two reviews who said there is a Digimon part in FFNet  
where I can put Digimon stories on there... I have news for them! This story is not a PURE  
Digimon fic! It also contains characters from Oliver and Co., Lady and the Tramp 2, All Dogs go  
to Heaven, Pokemon and Sonic the Hedgehog! Who can THAT be a pure Digimon fic eh?! Lets'  
continue the story...  
  
LOCATION:Desert area...  
  
(A huge desert area filled with dried up trees and bones of creatures that has died! There is  
no life on there except for the arrivals of Matt, Gabumon, Ken, Wormmon, Kari, Gatomon, Cody,  
Armadilliomon, Henry, Terriermon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Leomon, Sonic, Dodger and Rita.  
Apart from Sonic and Leomon, everyone was tired from their journey).  
  
KARI:I'm getting tired....  
DODGER:I never know deserts can be THIS hot!  
  
(Sonic turned to Leomon and sighed).  
  
SONIC:Man, everyone is getting tired and we can't find a town for us to rest at!  
LEOMON:If we can't find town... How are going to get food and water?  
  
(Matt slowly got up and walked up to Sonic and Leomon).  
  
MATT:This is crazy! Why did Gennai sended us to a desert?! We can't find any water here!!!!!  
SONIC:Boy... You are tired and still, you can scream with anger!  
MATT:Haven't YOU been walking through a desert?!  
SONIC:Yes I have... On Knuckles' Angel Island home.... He has a desert area on there...  
MATT:Thanks(!)  
  
(Leomon kneeled beside Jeri).  
  
LEOMON:Jeri, are you all right?  
JERI:I'm so tired.... I'm so hungry... and, I'm so thirsty...  
VOICE:All right! My cue to help!  
  
(Everyone looked up to a dried up tree, standing on it was a small purple Digimon).  
  
HENRY:Impmon!  
CODY:You know that Digimon up there?  
HENRY:Yeah... Hes a Rookie Digimon and can Digivolve to Mega called Beezlemon.  
IMPMON:Looks like everyone is pooped... Don't worry, old Impmon is here to save ya!  
SONIC:How?!   
  
(Impmon jumped down and started to walk in one direction).  
  
IMPMON:Follow me and you'll see...  
  
LOCATION:Beside a giant cliff.  
  
(Impmon lead them to a pool where they all got a drink... Terriermon was the first one to finish  
and looked at Impmon).  
  
TERRIERMON:Impmon... I have a question... How did you get into this world from the Digital World  
WE live in? I mean, you weren't with us at the board meeting...  
IMPMON:Ah... I followed you Tamers into the world where you faced against MetalDevidramon... I  
was rooting for ya at the time... When WarDevidramon came and destroyed Mount Dragon, I decided  
to follow WarDevidramon, Digivolve to my Mega form and blast him away!  
MATT:Had the chance?  
IMPMON:No... I landed in a city not far away... Its called Lugia City... Named after one of the  
5 legendary bird Pokemon....  
HENRY:How long have you been here?  
IMPMON:5 weeks... I know it sounds weird but... the time in this world is much faster in the   
world where Mount Dragon once stood... So, I learned a few details about this world....  
  
(Impmon pointed to the east side of the pool).  
  
IMPMON:Look over there but, watch your step.  
KENTA:What does he mean by that?  
KEN:I dunno...  
  
(Everyone, except Impmon, walked to the east and gasped. There were huge cliffs there with cloud  
covering the middle part of the cliffs).  
  
RITA:Its... Its amazing... What is this? The Grand Canyon?  
  
(Impmon landed beside them).  
  
IMPMON:Since I was here for 5 weeks, I decided to do some investigation, starting with these   
cliffs. They are called Granascliffs, they span around the world, splitting it into two halfs!  
But, it doesn't mean it goes to the core of the planet... If you get my meaning...  
DODGER:I don't think we can...  
RITA:Granascliffs.... Hey! Impmon, where did this Granascliffs come from anyway?  
IMPMON:Its a scar from the battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon.... When Granasmon's sword  
went through Valmarmon's body, causing him to break into 7 pieces, the sword also created a   
huge fissure in the earth, thus named the Granascliffs...  
JERI:You really did some research here...  
IMPMON:I know...  
  
(Sonic looked up at the sky and sighed).  
  
SONIC:Its starting to get dark, we need to get to a place where we can sleep.... Impmon, can you  
take us to that town you mentioned before...  
IMPMON:Sure, hold on a sec.... *Points* Look there!  
  
(Coming out the clouds that floats through the Granascliffs was a giant ship, flying by them...)  
  
IMPMON:Thats one of Lugia City's main attractions called Skyway... It will take us to the other  
side of the cliffs.  
CODY:Thats no good.... We were sent here to destroy one of WarDevidramon's evil plans....  
MARINEANGEMON:We don't know what we are suppose to do now....  
SONIC:Don't worry... Come on, we gotta get to Lugia City before nightfall....  
  
LOCATION:Lugia City...  
  
(As the group entered the city, Impmon was telling Sonic some more things about Lugia City).  
  
IMPMON:This city has another attractive piece here apart from the Skyway... They have the most  
wonderful food EVER!!! I tell ya, I couldn't leave here for a WEEK!  
SONIC:Cool, double chili dogs for ME!  
IMPMON:*Points to a building* Heres the inn were we are gonna stay for tonight...  
  
(Before any of them could enter the the inn, they heard a conversation between a family... Two  
adults and one boy).  
  
WOMAN:I can't stand it here! I want to leave this city!  
MAN:Blast this city! Everything would be fine if we weren't cursed!  
KARI:Excuse me... But, why are you upset?  
MAN:Are you travelers? Well, I got a hintful tip for ya... Don't stay here too long...  
KARI:Why?  
MAN:Well, you can ask the preist of the church tomorrow.... I just wish we can go on the Skyway  
for free.... if it wasn't thanks to that rotton Gadan!  
KEN:Who?  
SON:Hes the owner of Skyway... Anyway, we must go now... We are gonna set a farm out there   
somewhere in the wonderful world!  
DODGER:Good luck going through the desert.  
MAN:Desert?! Oh, blast it! *Sigh* Come on, lets go home you two...  
  
(The family walked away into the city, leaving everyone confused...)  
  
TERRIERMON:This is strange...  
RITA:Impmon, was it like this when you first came here?  
IMPMON:No, Rita... Everyone was cheerful and as I recall, Gadan is a kind person... I wonder what  
has happened during these last 5 weeks...  
SONIC:Well, lets get some rooms... We can check this Gadan guy and see the church later on....  
  
LOCATION:Lugia Inn.  
  
(As everyone was eating their meal, Impmon was at the window with Jeri and Leomon).  
  
IMPMON:I learned the history of the battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon from the Lugia church.  
When I first arrived here, I have no idea what these people were on about being 'blessed' by  
the great Granasmon....  
LEOMON:Lugia City is blessed by Granasmon? Why?  
IMPMON:I was using the word 'tact'... except, I forgotten to ask the preist why this city was  
blessed by that holy god...  
JERI:..... I wonder....   
LEOMON:About what, Jeri?  
JERI:This town is having problems and I wonder if its to do with WarDevidramon...  
IMPMON:You know.... I haven't thought of that...   
  
(Henry walked up to them with a strange piece of food in his hand. Terriermon was on his   
shoulder, looking disgusted).  
  
HENRY:Hey, you guys....  
JERI:Whats the matter, Henry?  
  
(Henry handed Impmon the piece of food).  
  
HENRY:Impmon, try this.  
IMPMON:Er... okay.  
  
(The moment Impmon took a bite out of the piece of food, he coughed and spitted it out of the  
open window. At this point, Sonic, Dodger, Matt, Ken and Kenta came into the room. When they saw  
Impmon sputtering through the window, they sighed).  
  
JERI:Impmon! Are you all right?!  
LEOMON:Henry, what do you think you are playing at?!  
TERRIERMON:We are not playing at anything....  
IMPMON:Yuck! What IS this stuff called?!  
KEN:Its called Arum Root.... THIS is all they have in this city.  
IMPMON:What?! Arum Root?! This stuff tastes horrible!   
MATT:Amazing.... This Arum Root DOESN'T taste anything....   
JERI:It looks nasty, keep it away from me!  
KEN:I know... I don't know how anyone can stomach this stuff.  
KENTA:This is why Gennai sended us here, to save Lugia City from WarDevidramon's evil plans!  
DODGER:From what of WarDevidramon's?! The attack of tasteless roots(?)  
SONIC:All right.... All right.... I know we are ALL hungry but, we can't eat this Arum root  
if it hasn't got any taste in it.... So, we can get rid of our tiredness by getting some sleep.  
TERRIERMON:Got something in mind, Sonic?  
SONIC:Don't I always? Tomorrow, we'll visit this Gadan fellow... See if we can help that family  
we met earlier and lower the prices of the Skyway.  
MATT:What about the townpeople's problems?  
SONIC:Either if we can ask the locals, ask Gadan or ask the preist of the church....Either way,  
ALL of them has the answers to this mess.  
IMPMON:Along with THIS messy root!  
HENRY:Good idea, Sonic... Lets go and get some sleep...  
  
LOCATION:Lugia City... Next morning.  
  
(Outside the inn, a small group decided to go and find Gadan. Sonic, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri,  
Leomon, Impmon, Kari, Gatomon and Rita were the ones... They soon found the same family again  
near Gadan's house).  
  
KARI:Hello again.  
MAN:You again?! Haven't you heed my warnings?!  
GATOMON:How can we since we have no idea what are you talking about...  
MAN:Well, let me put it this way.... Leave this town otherwise...  
WOMAN:Dear, shh! I'll explain to them.  
SONIC:So, whats up?  
WOMAN:This town, Lugia City, has a problem that happened 10 days ago... Everyone didn't ate this  
rubbish Arum Root 10 days ago...  
KENTA:Then what happened these past 10 days?  
WOMAN:All of us... began to lose our sense of taste.  
SONIC:Sense of taste?! For 10 WHOLE days?!  
MAN:Yes... We thought we were sick, but EVERYONE wasn't able to eat! The nice food now tastes   
like rock and sand!  
LEOMON:I get it.... The only thing you can eat is the Arum Root, right?  
SON:Yeah... Which was pretty tasteless to begin with.  
IMPMON:Tell me about it....  
SON:My mommy thought if we leave, we can start eating again... but, daddy says that it couldn't   
go away just like that!  
GATOMON:Hard to decide which is best, huh?  
SONIC:So, why go on Skyway?  
MAN:Skyway will take us over Granascliffs into the St. Suicine Village where the main chruch that  
follows the light of Granasmon lives.... If we go there, we'll pray for the return of our sense  
of taste for this city and everything will be all right!  
KENTA:I get it, sorta...  
RITA:But, this Gadan wouldn't let you on... How much is it to get on the Skyway?  
WOMAN:£50000! We only have £20000  
MARINEANGEMON:Pounds (£)? Thats English money.   
IMPMON:Yeah... This world uses English money.  
MAN:So, what are you doing here?  
SONIC:Well, its kinda hard to explain so....  
MAN:Understand, sorry about the outburst before...   
KARI:Its alright... Goodbye.  
  
(The family walked away... Sonic sighed and spotted a broken rock near Gadan's house).  
  
SONIC:Whats that?  
IMPMON:I dunno.... It was here when I first came so, I also forgotten to ask the priest about   
that as well...  
KARI:Never mind, lets go in and ask Gadan for a lower price on Skyway.  
JERI:Good idea.   
  
(They all walked to Gadan's house and went inside).  
  
LOCATION:Gadan's House.  
  
(Inside was a rounded man, stuffing himself with wonderful food! Sonic, Kenta, Leomon, Impmon and  
Rita walked up to him. The others stayed by the door).  
  
GADAN:Yes? Can I help you?  
SONIC:I heard that your price for people boarding the Skyway is £50000... I'm here to change  
that to a price where many people may board it.  
GADAN:Hmm... How much do you have in mind?  
SONIC:Lets say £10000 will do?  
GADAN:Hmm.... Yes, business isn't going much good right now so, I will accept your offer.  
SONIC:Thank you. *Turns to Kari* Kari, go and tell that family they can board the Skyway for  
£10000 pronto.  
GADAN:Ah! Not so fast, blue one. The last tarm has already left.   
KARI:What?!  
GADAN:Don't fret, there will be another one come the morrow.  
KARI:Thats good then...  
GADAN:Yes... Isn't it? *Takes another bite of his food and gulped it down*  
RITA:Obviously you can still stuff yourself with food! Why do you not share your secret with   
the townsfolk, ya greedy so and so!  
SONIC:Chill, Rita.  
GADAN:A strange thing to say, young female dog. Do you imply that my health is something less   
then virtuous. That I should suffer as well?   
  
(Rita was silent then, bowed her head down).  
  
RITA:No... I guess not....  
GADAN:Ah, but I too am trouble by this cause. My employees are all stricken, which is hardly   
good for business. And with no cure.   
RITA:Is that so?   
LEOMON:Although, whilst everyone is hungry, I'm amazed you can still eat these delicious types  
of food.  
GADAN:Perhaps the others have sinned before Granasmon. Perhaps I alone remain blessed. Who can   
fathom the mind of god?  
IMPMON:But, still.... I wonder how you can stay smug and impertinent while others stave about   
you and your food!  
GADAN:I would watch my words, were I you, I pay my workers generously. This problem is none of my  
doing. The townsfolk would do well to thank me for seeing to bring prosperity to this town.   
JERI:How can this happen to these people anyway...  
GADAN:Indeed, this town was known by many to have been touched by the hand of Granasmon. Perhaps   
he does not wish to soil his hand any further. But I am no expert. You should inquire within the   
church outside of town. *Burp*  
IMPMON:We better leave cheif-of-fatty alone now....  
MARINEANGEMON:Yeah... I'm feeling queesy.  
KENTA:*Grabs MarineAngemon and sighs* Lets go quick!  
RITA:*Quietly* Greedy man.  
  
LOCATION:Lugia City.  
  
(The group slowly walked towards the church, talking).  
  
SONIC:Man, that guy is REALLY fat! The last time I saw someone fast as him was Dr. Eggman!  
LEOMON:Gadan is eating whilst everyone else in Lugia City is starving...  
IMPMON:Whats wrong with this place?  
GATOMON:The blessing of this town from Granasmon..... That strange rock near Gadan's house...  
KARI:Maybe they have somekind of connection of the town's problems...  
MARINEANGEMON:Along with WarDevidramon.  
  
(Jeri spotted the church).  
  
JERI:There it is! The church!  
SONIC:Lets go then!  
  
LOCATION:Lugia Church.  
  
(The gang entered the church and walked up to the father of the church where they started their  
conversation of the truth).  
  
FATHER:Ah, travelers. How can I help you?  
SONIC:Father, we have came here to ask a few questions.  
FATHER:*Notices Kenta and MarineAngemon* Ah, a Tamer and his MarineAngemon. Of course I shall   
answer some of your questions.... As the Suicine Cathedral has Angel type Digimon and humans to  
surport the great Granasmon... So, what is the question?  
KARI:What happened to this town? To these people?  
FATHER:Ah, this is a question that troubles me as well. I do not know what has befallen us. Some   
say that the face of Lord Granas has turned from us, but still, I do not believe it.   
RITA:We know that! There are rumours that they have lost the blessings from Granasmon!  
IMPMON:Except one... Whom looks like he is blessed all right. About 2000 times blessed than   
anyone in this town!  
FATHER:Ah, you mean Mr. Gadan. He too has changed...  
IMPMON:I know, last time I saw him, he was a nice man...  
FATHER:Ah, Impmon... Sorry I didn't noticed you, its nice to see you again.  
JERI:When did Gadan changed?  
FATHER:Well, funnily enough, Mr. Gadan changed when he got obsessed with wealth and riches.   
GATOMON:And with nutrition as well.  
LEOMON:Whats so funny about that?  
FATHER:Well, And as I recall, this occurred roughly around the same that that our current   
misfortunes befell us all.   
IMPMON:People deal with depression differently. Some sleep, others write, others suck food down   
their throats like garbage chutes. Yum!  
KENTA:But what would that have to do with the townspeople not being able to eat?  
KARI:Father, forgive me for not being tact but, why is this town part of being blessed?  
FATHER:Follow me and you shall see....  
  
(They followed the father up the stairs to a huge room where a big window overlooks the town....  
They all joined the father at the window and looked through it).  
  
FATHER:Please look. Your answers are out there....  
  
LOCATION:Above Lugia City....  
  
(Looking over Lugia City.... They noticed the oddest thing.... To the east was the same rock  
that is near Gadan's house. There is another one to the West, to the North and to the South!  
They weren't just rocks, they are ancient pillars).  
  
RITA:These pillars look like to be part of a single ruin.  
FATHER:They are said to be the ruins of a temple. They were severely damaged when the town was   
rebuilt, but Mister Gadan says that they're still not sufficiently destroyed.  
  
LOCATION:Luiga Church...  
  
(Back with the group...)  
  
KENTA:I get it!  
MARINEANGEMON:Get what? A cold?  
KENTA:No... This town as built on the ruins of an old temple of Granasmon. That is why this town   
is blessed. But, those pillars have a strange shape. As if there was something in the center.   
SONIC:As if something was buried....  
FATHER:Now you mentioned it.... I have heard of an excavation at the base of the pillars. The   
pillars run deep- too deep to be removed.   
SONIC:Hold on a second.... Gennai told us that after Granasmon and the Digimon of Light defeated  
Valmarmon... Valmarmon was split into 7 pieces right?  
FATHER:Yes... Already, an Angel Digimon has destroyed 4 of them....  
KENTA:Gennai said he destroyed 5 of them!  
FATHER:Yes but, one of them pretended to be dead then...  
LEOMON:Came back....  
JERI:Continue father.... About the 7 pieces of Valmarmon!  
FATHER:... Each pieces of Valmarmon were sealed... Some of them were buried deep...  
SONIC:Yeah.... This all adds up! Ruined Temple? Burial Mound? Unholy piece of Valmarmon sealed up   
inside? How can WarDevidramon be part of this?!  
FATHER:WarDevidramon?! That name is part of the Digimon of Darkness! Only HE can open the seal  
of Valmarmon's pieces! Somebody in this town must be possessed by one of them... but who?  
SONIC:Kari, call Matt and the others to get over here.... We need to plan and save this city!  
Before anyone can die from hunger!!  
  
(Later... Matt, Gabumon, Ken, Wormmon, Henry, Terriermon, Cody, Armadilliomon and Dodger arrived   
at the church and learned of what has happened.... They let Sonic decide which 4 can go and stop   
this evil).  
  
SONIC:So far.... Me, Dodger and Rita are not either Digidestined, Tamers or Digimon so...  
Matt, Henry, Cody and Kari will investigate this madness...  
MATT:All right!  
FATHER:In order to get into the cave... There is an entrance at the east side of the city...  
But, take care... No one has permitted to go into the ruins...  
MARINEANGEMON:That bad, huh?  
CODY:Thanks!  
DODGER:Good luck, you guys! And, be careful!  
IMPMON:Hey, I want to come to!  
HENRY:Okay, but, be careful!  
IMPMON:Okay!  
  
LOCATION:Lugia City...  
  
(Kari led the group to the east pillar and found a metal grate near it..... Matt kneeled beside  
the door).  
  
MATT:This is it.. THIS is where we'll save this city from WarDevidramon and a piece of Valmarmon!  
IMPMON:You guys better Digivolve... Whatever have done this... It will not be pretty.  
HENRY:Good idea!  
  
(Henry brought a Digivolution card out and slashed it through his D-Power).  
  
HENRY:Digi-Modify!! Digivolution activate!!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION...  
Terriermon Digivolve to........ GARGOMON!!  
  
Gabumon Digivolve to..... *Digivolve to Champions* GARURUMON!!  
  
CODY:Digi-Armour Energize!  
  
Armadilliomon Armour Digivolve to..... (Pictures of Tentomon, Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon)  
*Armour Digivolve* DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!!  
  
Gatomon Digivolve to..... *Digivolve to Ultimate* ANGEWOMON!!  
  
LOCATION:Lugia Caves.  
  
(Entering the caves... the group slowly walked through the dangerous areas of the cave....  
Kari, Matt and Henry rode on Garurumon's back while Cody rode on Digmon. Impmon was with Cody...  
Along the way, they battled against some Champion Digimon called Flymon and Devidramon... which  
Angewomon destroyed them all with ease....)  
  
IMPMON:Devidramon.... Flymon... Whos next to be destroyed?!  
KARI:I dunno.... Impmons?  
IMPMON:Funny(!)  
HENRY:Quiet... I think we are nearing in to the source of our problems here....  
  
(They entered through a cave where they saw a giant crystal ball in the middle of the cave...)  
  
KARI:That crystal ball... What is it...?  
MATT:I dunno...  
ANGEWOMON:I do.... I remember what Gennai told us...  
  
GENNAI:70 years ago in the world where WarDevidramon is now in... there was a war between the   
Digimon of Light and the Digimon of Darkness. The Digimon of Light were led by a Mega Digimon   
called Granasmon while the Digimon of Darkness were led by another Mega called Valmarmon. The two  
ended in a battle and Granasmon came out as the winner. The final blow from the Light Digimon   
caused the Dark Digimon to split into 7 pieces... The Wings, Heart, Body, Eye, Horns, Tounge and   
Claws. Granasmon and the Digimon of Light sealed the 7 pieces of Valmarmon in a crystal-sphere   
and hidden it around the world....  
  
ANGEWOMON:This sphere is nothing more than a seal of Granasmon! They use this to seal a piece of  
Valmarmon! Which means that there is a piece of Valmarmon somewhere this causing this mess...  
GARGOMON:Shes right you know.... But, what..?  
  
(Kari, Henry, Matt, Cody and Impmon got off the Digimon and as soon as they got off, a giant  
disgusting monster came out behind the crystal sphere and took the group by surprise).  
  
MONSTER:Rahh!!!!!!!!  
KARI:Wha... What is that thing?!  
  
(Henry was looking at his D-Power while Gargomon stared at the new monster).  
  
HENRY:Hes a piece of Valmarmon! Hes called ValToungemon! An Ultimate! His Straving Tounge attack  
gives the meaning BITE!  
VALTOUNGEMON:You look delicious little ones. I shall strip your bones of your fine flesh, yes? So  
tender. So succulent. Come, let me taste you.... And, the Child Digimon of Beezlemon will make a  
fine course of meal, yes?  
ANGEWOMON:Child Digimon? Doesn't he mean Rookie?  
KARI:His voice.... His voice sounds familiar...  
IMPMON:Gadan! Its... Its Gadan! Gadan is possessed by ValToungemon! THATS why he has a huge crave  
for food! Along with the villager's troubles of not eating... HES THE PROBLEM!!!  
VALTOUNGEMON:Yes, little one... Gadan was a weak fool so, it was easy to possess him, yes?  
HENRY:We have to stop ValToungemon!  
GARGOMON:Let me try! Gargo Lasers!  
  
(Gargomon's attack didn't do any damage on him. Henry brought out a blue card).  
  
HENRY:Gargomon! Its no use! Hes an Ultimate! Try this!  
  
HENRY:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION.  
Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to....... RAPIDMON!!  
  
MATT:Garurumon! Join in!   
GARURUMON:Thanks Matt!  
  
Garurumon Digivolve to....... WEREGARURUMON!!  
  
(It is WereGarurumon/Angewomon/Rapidmon/Digmon VS. ValToungemon!)  
  
ANGEWOMON:Celestial Arrow!  
DIGMON:Gold Rush!  
WEREGARURUMON:Wolf Claw!  
RAPIDMON:Rapid Fire!  
  
(The four attacks hitted ValToungemon, causing him to flinch a little. But, the monster growled  
and lifted his left claw up... Henry looked at his D-Power again and researched ValToungemon  
once again).  
  
HENRY:According to this... ValToungemon is split into 4 parts! 2 of them is his claws, his head  
and his main body!  
MATT:Whats he using?!  
HENRY:Hes going to use Flamethrower!   
CODY:On who?!  
  
(ValToungemon pointed his left claw to WereGarurumon).  
  
VALTOUNGEMON:Take this! Flamethrower!!!!  
MATT:WereGarurumon!!!!!  
  
(The attack knocked WereGarurumon down and changed back into Gabumon. Impmon gasped).  
  
IMPMON:Hes... Hes really strong... I gotta help them!  
VALTOUNGEMON:Now... I'm hungry! Starving Tounge!  
  
(A giant ball appeared above him and a cut appeared, showing a mouth and tounge... He began to  
suck Angewomon, Rapidmon, Digmon and Gabumon towards him).  
  
DIGMON:Cody! Hes going to eat us!  
CODY:Oh no!  
IMPMON:Thats it! I'm going to the limit!  
  
Impmon Warp-Digivolve to......... BEEZLEMON!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for ValToungemon).  
ValToungemon is also known as the Tounge of Valmarmon! This Ultimate has many tricks up his evil  
sleeve, or tounge if you can call it. Using Straving Tounge, he'll eat his opponents ALIVE!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Beezlemon)  
Beezlemon is the Mega form of Impmon..... I don't know his attacks since the episode of him using  
his attacks hasn't been shown in England yet... If you know his attacks, please tell me.  
  
(Beezlemon snuck up behind ValToungemon, blast the Straving Tounge attack away and grabbed the  
creature, holding him in place).  
  
HENRY:Beezlemon... What are you..?  
BEEZLEMON:Go! Attack! Attack him while I hold him!  
GABUMON:Matt! Warp time!  
MATT:Go for it, my friend.  
KARI:Angewomon!   
ANGEWOMON:I'm on it, Kari!  
  
Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to........ *Warp-Digivolve* METALGARURUMON!!  
Angewomon Mega-Digivolve to...... MAGNADRAMON!!  
  
BEEZLEMON:You know whats funny?  
VALTOUNGEMON:What is?  
BEEZLEMON:Well... Chew on THIS!  
  
(Beezlemon threw ValToungemon towards the 2 Megas, 1 Ultimate and 1 Armour Digimon!)  
  
VALTOUNGEMON:NO!!!! This can't be!!!  
METALGARURUMON:Metal Wolf Claw!!!  
MAGNADRAMON:Dragon Fire!!!  
RAPIDMON:Tri-Laser!!!  
DIGMON:Gold Rush!!!  
  
(The four attacks struck ValToungemon, causing a huge blast... When it was done... ValToungemon  
was found on the floor, knocked-out... Beezlemon, Rapidmon, Magnadramon, MetalGarurumon and   
Digmon went back into Impmon, Terriermon, Gatomon, Gabumon and Armadilliomon).  
  
KARI:Well, we won...  
MATT:Yeah, but how will we free Gadan from ValToungemon?  
  
(Henry's pocket started to glow.... Henry quickly brought out a card that has MagnaAngemon on it.  
Henry nodded and turned to Terriermon).  
  
HENRY:Terriermon, this might help him!  
TERRIERMON:All right!  
  
HENRY:Digi-Modify! MagnaAngemon's Magna Antidote activate! (Rolls off the tounge, doesn't it?)  
  
(4 wings came upon Terriermon and pointed them to ValToungemon).  
  
TERRIERMON:Ha! Take this! Magna Antidote!  
  
(The wings were covered in rainbow colours and fired a rainbow laser to ValToungemon... When it  
was done... Gadan was lying on the floor... ValToungemon was destroyed... Cody ran over to Gadan  
and checked his pulse to see if he was still alive).  
  
CODY:Hes okay... Sort of...  
IMPMON:Now what?  
MATT:We take Gadan back to the surface, right now!  
  
LOCATION:Lugia Church....  
  
(After the group arrived back with Gadan at the church, they explained what has happened after  
laying Gadan on the floor).  
  
DODGER:Man.... A piece of Valmarmon... The Tounge of Valmarmon... ValToungemon...  
MATT:Yeah...  
SONIC:Father... Whats wrong with Gadan now?  
FATHER:He will be all right except.... There is a terrible thing that ValToungemon did to him..  
He devoured Gadan's soul!  
JERI:What?!  
FATHER:Yes... Each piece of Valmarmon not only possess the person, they will also devour the soul  
until there is nothing left to eat... Then, it will go onto the next person and devour it!  
That is why the special angel Digimon is out there to destroy the pieces of Valmarmon!  
KEN:We almost destroyed a human being but.... the town's problems are finished! Everyone can eat  
again.... Plus, there are 2 remaining pieces... Whatever they are...  
FATHER:I must thank you... For all the help you have done for us...  
SONIC:Its no biggie... We just do what we can... Anyway, you should thank Cody, Matt, Kari, Henry  
and their Digimon, along with Impmon.  
FATHER:Yes... Thank you...  
IMPMON:No problem...  
  
LOCATION:Lugia City-Skyway Station.  
  
(The gang walked out of the church and headed straight to the station to find the family. They   
were okay as they boarded the tram for free... Before they joined them, Kenta looked at Impmon).  
  
KENTA:Impmon, is Calumon with you?  
IMPMON:He did came with me when I entered this world, he must be on the other side of the cliffs.  
GATOMON:And I wonder, what does ValToungemon meant 'Child' to Impmon instead of 'Rookie' huh?  
SONIC:I dunno.. but, we better be prepared for trouble... Whatever WarDevidramon is doing, we  
WILL be ready for him! Come on! Next stop, over the Granascliffs!  
RITA:Hooray!  
  
LOCATION:Unknown....  
  
(WarDevidramon stood near a wall, glowing its cold red eyes.... He heard a noise and turned  
around to see a small round-winged Digimon flying up to him).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:DemiDevimon, any news?  
DEMIDEVIMON:Yes sir! The portal will open in good time! You shall get those Digimon of Darkness  
to be in your command soon enough!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of DemiDevimon)  
DemiDevimon is a Rookie Digimon. Although, he is weak, his Hypnotic attack will help him get  
through.... No one may want him to be his partner Digimon due to he is the Rookie form of either  
Devimon or Devidramon.  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Excellent... Any more news?  
DEMIDEVIMON:Yes! I have found the third and final person to seal that last piece of Valmarmon   
into... Shes waiting outside...  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Excellent... Bring her in here! The time is at hand! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
What are the two remaining pieces of Valmarmon? Who is this third and final person to be under  
the control of the final Valmarmon piece? Who is the second person to be possessed?! What did  
ValToungemon meant Impmon's a Child but, not a Rookie? Things will explained in future stories! 


	5. An Eye for a Village

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS!  
Part 5-An Eye for a Village. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Snowy Forest.  
  
(Upon a small mountain with a lot of snow, a huge group were having a tough time getting through.  
Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, TK, Patamon, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Kazu,  
Guardromon, Lady, Scamp and Angel. They were the ones having a tough time getting through the  
forest. They met some Fridgemon, whom left them alone and found Calumon (Impmon told Kenta he was  
with him near the last chapter) and continued their chilling journey).  
  
KAZU:Brr! Oh man, this is cold! Where can we get some heat?!  
TK:Get Agumon, Flamedramon and Guilmon! I'm sure THEY will accept to make you warm.  
KAZU:I'm not THAT cold!  
CALUMON:Hey.... Looks like theres a fog coming in!  
  
(Indeed there was... Tai knew what they have to do..)  
  
TAI:Everyone! Stick together!  
  
(When the mist came, they all tried not to lost each other... AFter a couple of hours, they  
stopped, completly lost!)  
  
ANGEL:Great(!) Just great(!) We are lost all because of this stupid fog! How are we gonna get  
outta here?!  
  
(A small wind came behind them all and blew the mist away, they turned around to see TK standing  
beside Angemon, whom was twirling his holy staff).  
  
ANGEMON:How is that?  
ANGEL:Fine. Thank you.  
TK:Nice work, Angemon!  
ANGEMON:Thank yo-----  
  
(Angemon's face was filled with shock and confusion. The others noticed his expression).  
  
TK:Angemon? Whats the matter?  
ANGEMON:TK.... Look below...  
  
(Everyone looked down and gasped... There were flowers everywhere! There was a small hill nearby  
with flowers and a small tree.. Rika bended down and looked at the flowers carefully).  
  
RIKA:Its... not possible... is it? This is creepy! Flowers are blooming in a snowy forest!  
RENAMON:You are right, Rika.  
GUILMON:*Sniff* Strange.... Theres no smell of life here...  
LADY:Why do these flowers bloom in such a barren place?  
VOICE:Excuse me... This is MY garden! Who are you?  
  
(Everyone turned around to see a small Eevee hybrid child standing near the tree.... When the  
young Eevee spoke, they knew it was a female).  
  
LADY:I'm.... I'm sorry... We were just travelling and we just got lost..  
CHILD:This is the garden of Happiness. My precious secret place. Everyone who comes here forgets   
their bad memories and gets happy. If you come here, it means that your heart wants to be saved.   
Look, aren't all the flowers so pretty?   
KAZU:*Whispers to Guardromon* Shes a bit weird, isn't she?  
GUARDROMON:*Whispers back* Shes just a child, Kazu.  
KAZU:Oh yeah... sorry.  
YOLEI:I'm sorry... I just noticed something strange about your eyes... Were they....? Why you..?  
CHILD:Yes, my eyes were bad ever since I was born. But I'm fine now. Thanks to Granasmon, I can   
see everything now. So I am not lonely any longer.   
LADY:Thats good.  
  
(The young Eevee child took a deep breath and turned towards the tree).  
  
CHILD:Sorry, I must go... I don't want to be eaten! Also, My mother will be worried about   
me... Bye.  
  
(To their surprise, when the Eevee child walked towards the tree, she VANISHED! After everyone   
recovered, Scamp was the first one to speak).  
  
SCAMP:Who was that girl?  
ANGEL:I dunno..  
TAI:Come on! Lets get out of here!  
TAKATO:Right!  
  
(They turned around the way they came until there was mist upon again... When it was gone, the  
gang found themselves back in the forest... Whats going on indeed?)  
  
TAKATO:Were.... Were are we now?!  
DAVIS:We're back in the forest!  
SCAMP:What about that girl?! And... And her garden of flowers?!  
RIKA:Could it have been a dream?  
ANGEMON:If it has... We have been sharing the SAME dream...  
RENAMON:Yes... That could be true...  
  
(Yolei and Hawkmon looked up, it was starting to get dark).  
  
YOLEI:You guys, we'll figure out this later...  
HAWKMON:Yes indeed.... Its starting to get dark and we need a place to sleep in...  
VEEMON:Thats going to be impossible!  
HAWKMON:Whys that, Veemon?  
VEEMON:This is a mountain!!! What are the chances to find a village in these snowy regions?!  
CALUMON:Very big chances, silly. Theres a village up ahead called Articuno Village!  
TAI:Then, Articuno Village it is then! Lets go!  
  
LOCATION:Articuno Village.  
  
(Panning over the village, every building was made in stone! When the group entered the village,  
they noticed that everyone that lives in Articuno Village is a Pokemon hybrid... but, they all  
look so sad and worried).  
  
LADY:Theres a certain sadness in this village. I wonder whats of its source.  
CALUMON:Maybe its from the tamatos.  
GUILMON:Really?  
KAZU:No, you two! She said SOURCE! Not SAUCE!  
CALUMON/GUILMON:Oh...!  
  
(A Houndour and a Pidgeotto passed by them and saw Angemon, they both gasped).  
  
HOUNDOUR:The Angel Digimon has arrived!  
PIDGEOTTO:I'm so glad! The village is saved! I must tell the chief! *Runs off* Chief! Chief!  
The Angel Digimon has arrived!!  
  
(The group watched as the Pidgeotto ran up to another Pokemon. Angel turned to TK).  
  
ANGEL:Were they... waiting for you and Angemon, TK?  
TK:I dunno... Whats going on here?  
ANGEMON:I'm sure theres a good reason for this, TK. Look! Hes coming back!  
  
(The village chief, Pokemon hybrid is Jolteon, ran up to them with the Pidgeotto beside him).  
  
JOLTEON:Thank goodness you have come! Our village, please, SAVE US!  
DAVIS:You have lost me, chief. I don't think anyone of us put in weekend reservations here.   
  
(Angemon glowed and turned back into Patamon, leaving Jolteon, Pidgeotto and Houndour shocked).  
  
PATAMON:I'm sorry, I'm not the Angel Digimon you were expecting.  
PIDGEOTTO:So you haven't come to save the village. I thought for sure they'd be here by now. What  
does this mean for us?   
GUARDROMON:Maybe we can help, if you can explain to us what is going on here...  
JOLTEON:Yes, of course... Sorry, please follow me to my house.  
  
(Later, the group sat at a huge table with the Jolteon sitting at the head table and a Espeon  
and a Spearow beside him).  
  
JOLTEON:You see, strangers. Strange things have been happening here in this village. Villagers   
have been suddenly falling asleep. At first we thought it was just fatigue. But they just kept   
sleeping. Days and days at a time they slept.   
KAZU:Don't you think they just unwell? Ill? Sick?  
JOLTEON:I wish it were so, but.....  
RIKA:They are not?   
JOLTEON:To be blunt, I believe it is some kind of curse.   
LADY:A curse?! What leads you to believe this?   
JOLTEON:Dreams. *The group looked confused* Ever since falling asleep, all of the villagers kept  
having the same dream. A presence watching, waiting, it's eyes. Great and terrible. Terrifying.   
HAWKMON:Yep! Truely, its a curse!   
JOLTEON:We have no solid proof. Yet, we could not bear the dread of it. We sent to the Cathedral  
from the Suicune Village for aid. It has Angel Digimon and priests living in there!  
SCAMP:So that is why you thought Angemon, Patamon's Champion form, was here to save you.   
JOLTEON:Yes, that is exactly so.  
TAKATO:Weird.... This is very strange...  
JOLTEON:But, may I ask you a favour?  
TK:Yes?  
JOLTEON:Since your Patamon can evolve into Angemon, will you please stay for just one day. The   
priestess from the Cathedral should be here soon. I do not expect you to take her place, but if   
your Digimon stays here, the curse may be somewhat allayed.  
SPEAROW:Another one fell asleep today. We are all uneasy.   
YOLEI:Tai?  
TAI:Well, we ARE staying! After all, its getting dark outside! We shall do as you ask. It is not  
much but we would be happy to stay in the village.  
JOLTEON:Thank you.  
  
(As the gang exited Jolteon's house, Kazu turned to Guardromon).  
  
KAZU:Guardromon, was I'm hearing right?  
GUARDROMON:Of what?  
KAZU:I thought the chief said that Patamon EVOLVES into Angemon! Or, did he said Digivolve?  
GUARDROMON:He said 'evolve'....  
TK:Strange....   
CALUMON:This is weird. *Yawns* Can we get some sleep please?  
SCAMP:Theres an inn at the front of the village.  
AGUMON:Lets go there and get some shut-eye!  
  
LOCATION:Articuno Inn.  
  
(When the gang entered the inn, they were greeted by the innkeeper. A female Arcanine called  
Canine. She rushed up to the group).  
  
CANINE:Where is he?! The Angel Digimon?! Where is he?!  
PATAMON:Angemon? Thats me!  
CANINE:You.... Oh, your a Child?  
PATAMON:Child?! I'm a Rookie!  
TK:Chill, Patamon.  
CANINE:If Angemon was your Adult form then, I'm sorry for making a mistake. I was worried for  
my son, Growly.  
LADY:If you have contacted the Cathedral, I am certain that someone will arrive soon. Please,   
wait yet a little longer.   
CANINE:Yes, I suppose you are right.   
LADY:But, you say that your son has fallen ill?   
CANINE:Yes. Patamon, perhaps if you look at him, you might be able to learn something. Would you   
mind coming this way, please?   
PATAMON:Erm... sure.  
  
(Tai turned to the group).  
  
TAI:Me, Lady, TK and Rika will go and check on Growly. See if we can learn something about this.  
KAZU:Okay.  
  
(A few seconds later.... Tai, Agumon, Lady, TK, Patamon, Rika, Renamon were with Canine, looking  
over a small Growlithe sleeping in bed, looking terribly ill).  
  
CANINE:This is Growly. He seems to be sleeping peacefully, but he never wakes up.   
GROWLY:It is so.... much fun.... here.   
AGUMON:He doesn't sound sick, he sounds easily entertained. Wee!  
TAI:Hush, Agumon.  
TK:Well, Patamon?  
PATAMON:I'm sorry... Even if I'm Angemon, MagnaAngemon or Seraphimon, I can't help you on this  
strange illness...  
CANINE:That innocent face, maybe he's playing with the fairies in the Garden of Dreams.   
LADY:Garden of Dreams? I have been to such a place just outside of town.   
CANINE:You can't be serious. It is a tale told to children, full of song and fancy, meaning   
nothing. It is fantasy!   
RIKA:No, it was defiantly real. Flowers everywhere and fairies flitting about!  
LADY:There was a little girl, a strange girl. A Eevee girl. Who could see everything. She had a   
scar above her right eye.   
CANINE:That's Eva! Flara's daughter! Oh how eerie. So this curse was the work of Flara after all!   
LADY:Now, hold on a second!  
RENAMON:There is no need to jump to conclusions. Is Flara from this village?   
CANINE:She live in back of the village. How could that hateful wretch do this to my poor,   
sweet Growly.  
  
(The gang watched her walking down the stairs... Lady turned to Tai).  
  
LADY:Tai. If that Eevee girl was indeed Eva. I would like to speak with her again.   
TAI:Huh?   
LADY:There is a few questions I would like to ask her.  
TK:Yeah, I mean she ran off, saying that Flara might be worried about her. Also, she said she  
doesn't want to be eaten. Was she just joking?  
TAI:Either that or she thinks Agumon was going to eat her.  
AGUMON:Hmph! Well, I AM putting on a few pounds.  
TAI:From HER point of view!  
PATAMON:Oh stop!  
RIKA:She was an odd girl. And I wonder, was the garden real.   
RENAMON:As real as the dreams of a wise man. Neither fantasy nor substance. A mist rising in the   
morning, melting into the air by noon.   
RIKA:When did you learn to speak that, Renamon?  
RENAMON:I read it in a book somewhere.  
TAI:Lets go down and tell the others, then look for Eva. If we find Eva, we can ask her.   
LADY:Yes.  
  
LOCATION:Articuno Village.  
  
(Takato, Guilmon, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Rika, Renamon, Lady and Angel were facing the  
others while they were standing near the entrance to the inn).  
  
TAI:All right! Go and see if its really is Eva! Then, you can solve the mystery that way.  
DAVIS:All right! Lets go!  
  
(The selected group walked towards the back of the village when Angel shouted and pointed).  
  
ANGEL:Look! That Eevee girl! It IS Eva!  
  
(A lone house was at the back of the village, the Eevee girl that was in the strange garden was  
playing at the side. Takato turned to the others).  
  
TAKATO:So... the garden IS real!  
LADY:And, she wasn't our imagionation!  
GUILMON:We shared the imagionation?  
TAKATO:Never mind, boy.... Come on, lets go and ask her!  
  
(They all run up to Eva, Lady bended down to look at her).  
  
LADY:Eva, dear?  
EVA:Hi again miss.   
LADY:When you said didn't want to be eaten before. What did you mean?   
EVA:Huh? I meant just what I said. I know you are okay, miss, but.... it just that Child Digimon  
called Agumon.  
PATAMON:I'll make sure I tell him that! *Laughs*  
DAVIS:Excuse the interruption here, but this has been bugging me. What was that garden?  
EVA:It's a safe place for people when they are sad. It's not like every place else- all hurting.  
I just want everyone to be happy.   
  
(Then, a female Flareon came behind the group. She is Flara, Eva's mother).  
  
FLARA:Eva! There you are! Eva! I told you not to go outside! You! Get away from her! What are you  
trying to do to her?   
EVA:Mother, she is okay. She is not bothering me.   
ANGEL:Now, now. We are just travelers and we were talking to little Eva. We would never do   
anything to her.   
TAKATO:I am terribly sorry if Guilmon's appearance has startled you.  
GUILMON:Oops... I did a bad thing...  
FLARA:No, there is no need. I has assumed the worst, but that one.  
LADY:Me? What have I done?   
FLARA:I am sorry. Please come inside. I cannot talk out here.   
  
(They followed Flara and Eva into their house where they began their conversation).  
  
LOCATION:Flara's House.  
  
(Everyone, except Angel and Eva, sat at the table. Davis was the first to speak).  
  
DAVIS:So what is with the secrecy? Theres a reason you want to avoid notice?   
FLARA:There are those who do not wish Eva well. The innkeeper's son, Growly, fell ill, you see,   
while Eva was with him. They were just playing and then.. There is a children's fairy tale. In   
the tale there was a garden.   
EVA:That's right. I promised to take Growly to the garden!   
FLARA:Don't say such things!   
EVA:But... say... *Walks to Angel* Can I see that medal please?   
ANGEL:Of course..... but erm...  
EVA:A friend of yours gave it to you, right?  
ANGEL:Yeah... *Smiles, whispers to herself* Scamp....  
  
(Angel handed her medal she got from Scamp as a gift to Eva.... The conversation continued...)  
  
FLARA:I am so sorry. Anyway, the villagers here look at me strangely. And to think, my prayers to  
Granasmon had finally been answered, and Eva's blindness cured.   
RIKA: Her sight was restored through prayer? This is a miracle.   
VEEMON:Yeah! It's a BIGGEST miracle that I ever heard that your prayers actually worked.   
No wonder the villagers think you are a witch.   
DAVIS:VEEMON!  
VEEMON:Oops.... Sorry about that!  
FLARA:*Laughs* Eva is my treasure. Her eyesight was poor since she was born. And I have had such  
a hard time. I looked for medicinal herbs and prayed for her sight, but the others called my   
mixtures "witch's brews" and my prayers "summoning." And just when Eva is finally healed by   
prayer, and I am blessed with a little happiness, they blame me for this curse.   
LADY:I am sorry.   
RENAMON:Don't get any ideas, Lady. There is nothing we can do. By now, the church has probably   
sent some people to look into it anyway.   
TK:Yeah... We better let them deal with it, we are not the experts here. Come on, there is still   
a lot of ground to cover before we find and defeat WarDevidramon!   
LADY:Yes. You are right.  
TAKATO:Well, lets head back to the inn! Angel?   
EVA:Thank you. Your friend looks very cute.  
  
(Eva handed the medal while Angel looked confused... Then, she remembered Eva sawed Scamp in the   
Garden of Dreams. Everyone got up from the table when Eva....)  
  
EVA:.......!!!  
FLARA:What is wrong Eva?!   
EVA:Scary people have come mother. Really scary people.   
  
(Davis turned to his friends).  
  
DAVIS:Must be the people from the Cathedral!  
RIKA:How can THEY be scary?  
RENAMON:We won't know until we find out.  
TAKATO:Come on!  
  
LOCATION:Articuno Village.  
  
(After they said 'goodbye' to Flara and Eva, the gang left the house and found Calumon waiting  
for them outside).  
  
GUILMON:Calumon? What are you doing here?  
CALUMON:I came to tell you that the Cathedral Knights are here!  
RIKA:The Cathedral Knights?!  
CALUMON:Special forces to destroy the darkness, thats what Canine said! It is lead by somekind  
of preistess called Velene!  
TK:Come on! We better check it out!  
  
(The group rushed near the village entrance and stopped beside the town hall.... they could see  
their friends looking out of the windows in the inn. They can also see the Jolteon chief,   
Pidgeotto and Charmeleon welcoming a female Vulpix and 6 knights, dressed in white armour.  
Strange thing is... their faces are hidden behind the masks except for red eyes...)  
  
VELENE:Well, how terrible for you. Never fear, we are here, we shall dispel the darkness!  
JOLTEON:Your words are reassuring.  
VELENE:This village is full of darkness, darkness with terrible powers!  
JOLTEON:Why has this happened!?  
VELENE:I have purified much darkness, it is the doing of Valmarmon!  
JOLTEON:Oh no! OH NO!!!!!  
VELENE:Until notice, this village is under our control. No one may enter or exit. Anyone in   
violation is a minion of Valmarmon and will be purified in the name of Granasmon. Come my   
knights. Take up your blades and cut the darkness down, god's light shall shine. I am Velene,   
leader of the Cathedral Knights!  
  
(Davis turned to Calumon).  
  
DAVIS:Whos that zealot?   
CALUMON:She is Velene. Leader of the Cathedral Knights. People tell that Velene is an excellent   
inquisitor of heresy. And, by their tone of voice, I am worried. They could cause a lot of   
trouble for these village people!  
TAKATO:Just what are those guys going to do!  
  
(They walked towards the Cathedral Knights, Velene notices them).  
  
VELENE:*Notices Patamon* Well, are you not an Angel Digimon of Granasmon. I was not told of an   
angel in this town.  
PATAMON:I'm Patamon! I can Digivolve into Angemon, MagnaAngemon and Seraphimon.  
VELENE:Ah! You Adult, Perfect and Ultimate forms are all Angel Digimon. you must be an   
accomplished student Digimon. My master, His Holiness Zera will be pleased and your mission must  
be important to be here. Let us work to the best of our abilities!  
PATAMON:Erm.... yeah!   
VELENE:Is this so? Indeed, you must desire to make haste if your intent is to report to His   
Holiness Zera.   
DAIV:We are not here to meet your master! We are here to a mission! To stop an evil Digimon that  
we once thought he was destroyed and has came back for revenge!  
TK:Watch your words Davis.   
VELENE:Well. Who might you be?   
TK:My name is TK! Patamon's partner! I'm the Digidestined of Hope!  
VELENE:I see. For your trouble, I thank you.   
VEEMON:You can thank him by letting us through this village. There are some friends in the inn  
that can come as well. They are with us!  
VELENE:This isn't possible.   
DAVIS:Hey, don't worry. Cut me some slack here. We are not leaving yet. We are here for the night  
due to the fact its getting dark, Veemon! *Glared at Veemon, whom smiled sheepishly*  
TAKATO:Anyway, we are no threat to you or your cause.   
VELENE:Even if you want to leave, I cannot. Did you not hear what I just said? This village is   
now sealed. Leave, and be purified.   
  
(Velene turned to her knights and ordered two of them to stand by the door).  
  
VELENE:Until this matter surround this village is resolved, no one may leave. Not Patamon or  
Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Seraphimon, not you, not anyone.   
CALUMON:Aw.... Calm down.... We are just here to stop a evil Digimon!  
VELENE:Regardless of your schedule, it is my duty to ensure that the darkness in this village is   
exterminated without exception.   
RIKA:For crying out loud! Even if your aim is to expunge the darkness, what will do you when you   
find it!? No one can stand against a god!  
VELENE:Worry not. We are the Cathedral Knights, blessed by Granasmon. Discovering the allies of   
Valmarmon is a simple task. As is purifying the unclean.   
DAVIS:What is it with out and this "purify" thing? For some reason, I doubt your knights are   
packing soap and bubble bath in that armour.   
CHARMELEON:She means to kill them. I heard rumours that one village somewhere that was burned to  
the ground by the knights.   
DAVIS:Whoa....  
VEEMON:That's some strong bubble bath.   
VELENE:No that is not correct. Lord Granasmon does not approve of mindless slaughter. The holy   
fire of Lord Granasmon merely purifies those who have sold their soul to Valmarmon. We have   
purged darkness from this world, leaving none of its taint unpurified. Thanks be to Granasmon.  
DAVIS:There's that word again. I fail to see the difference between your method and murder.   
LADY:If you, um, were to find a person possessed by Valmarmon. What would you do to her, or him?   
VELENE:Should that be the case, this entire village shall be purified by the holy fire of Lord   
Granasmon. Such a sacrifice is necessary in order to rid the world of Valmarmon's presence.   
JOLTEON:What? You can't do that!   
VELENE:Do not be afraid, for the holy fire cleanses only the sinner. Those who are pure of heart   
need not worry. Of course, this is assuming there are person's without a sin before Granasmon.   
JOLTEON:Ah!  
VELENE:Well, then. Please tell me the details. Only then shall we seek out the apostles of   
Valmarmon and his evil selfs.   
JOLTEON:Alright then. *Gulp*  
  
(As the group leaves, Lady turned to Davis).  
  
LADY:Charming, wasn't she(?)  
DAVIS:Man, this isn't good! We are stuck here while WarDevidramon is causing trouble!!  
RENAMON:Calm yourselves.  
ANGEL:Yeah! Maybe tomorrow, the gates will be free and we can continue our journey.  
DAVIS:Yeah.... Lets go into the inn and tell Tai and the others. They need to know about this.  
TK:Good idea...  
  
LOCATION:Articuno Inn.  
  
(While Canine was making them something to eat, the group had a meeting. Yolei had her D-Terminal  
out and read an e-mail from Kari).  
  
TAI:She thinks that something causing this village people to sleep was from Valmarmon?!  
ANGEL:Yes... plus, we can't leave the village. If we do... we'll DIE! The knights will tear us  
all in shreds!  
TAKATO:So, what shall we do now?  
YOLEI:Well... I got this e-mail from Kari.... And, its not good.  
TAI:Well, tell us.  
YOLEI:She and her group have stopped one of WarDevidramon's plans.... He used one of the 7 pieces  
of Valmarmon, put it in some guy called Gadan and making the people of Lugia City lose their  
sense of tasting their food! This piece is known as the Tounge of Valmarmon! ValToungemon!  
SCAMP:*Laughs* Goofy name!  
YOLEI:Goofy name, yeah! But, maybe we are suppose to be in this village! The people are starting  
to fall asleep and can't wake up, right? Maybe WarDevidramon is part of this....  
HAWKMON:Using a piece of Valmarmon....   
YOLEI:Also, Kari has learned that there are 3 pieces left.... The special Angel Digimon agent  
thought he destroyed 5 but... one of them pretended to be dead and came back....  
AGUMON:There are 2 pieces left due to the fact that Kari and the others has destroyed that  
ValToungemon with ease, right?  
YOLEI:Yeah.... sorta... In order to remove the piece of Valmarmon from the person, the special  
attack from MagnaAngemon's Magna Antidote will be needed but, there is a price to pay...  
LADY:What... kind of price..?  
YOLEI:In order for Valmarmon's pieces to get stronger, the pieces devours the soul!  
KAZU:What?!  
YOLEI:Yeah... they will only leave the body when there is nothing left of the soul.... and go  
and possess someone else where they devour the next soul...  
LADY:What happens if the piece has been removed from the person while they still have their  
soul intact?  
YOLEI:The soul.... will shatter! The person will be still alive but, they will be in a coma  
forever! It will take sometime before their soul can be fully healed..... between 8-20 years!  
RIKA:All because of Valmarmon.... and his acursed pieces of 7!  
VEEMON:I thought it was pieces of 8!  
DAVIS:We are Digidestined and Tamers, Veemon! Not pirates!  
  
(Guardromon looked outside the window and saw the moon, with a small red one beside it).  
  
GUARDROMON:There is a red moon beside the white moon.  
YOLEI:Yes... from Kari, she says that the red moon belongs to Valmarmon! From Ken's perdiction,  
he thinks that it could be a good place from WarDevidramon's base?  
DAVIS:What shall we call it? Valmarmon's Moon or ValMoonmon?  
RIKA:Cute(!)  
TK:Also, I'm confused about the way Velene said that Angemon is the Adult form, MagnaAngemon is  
the Perfect form, Seraphimon an Ultimate while Canine said Patamon is a Child.... What does   
this mean?  
  
(Before anyone can say something, Canine came out of the kitchen with the food).  
  
CANINE:Come on! Have something to eat.  
TK:Thank you very much.  
  
LOCATION:Unknown....  
  
(A blue and wonderous place where it makes you feel alone and scared.... A body soon appeared...  
It was TK).  
  
TK:Where... am I?  
  
(As TK got up, 4 eyeballs surrounded him...)  
  
TK:What.... What is going on here?!  
  
(The four eyeballs joined together into a big eye, staring towards TK).  
  
TK:What are you... What are you looking at?!  
  
(TK stared into the pupil and gasped... His past! He saw himself, little younger... Holding onto  
Patamon while a giant black hand came towards him to try and grab him)  
  
TK:It can't be.... Devimon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex entry for Devimon).  
Devimon is a evil Champion Digimon! Greymon, Kabuterimon, Garurumon, Togemon, Birdramon and  
Ikkakumon had a hard time facing against him... Took Angemon to take him down!  
  
TK:I...I couldn't forget.... I still have the scars from that battle.... *Devimon grabbed the  
young TK and Patamon* When Devimon tried to destroy me.... Patamon... saved me...  
  
(Light shone from Devimon's hand.. Devimon cried with surprise and let the young TK go as Patamon  
went up high in the sky, shining ever so brightly).  
  
TK:That was when... Patamon first Digivolve into Angemon...  
  
Patamon Digivolve to..... ANGEMON!!!!!  
  
TK:I didn't know much about Digimon back then.... When good Digimon die, they can be reborn...  
Is that the same in Takato's Digital World?  
  
(Angemon's fist shone and threw it towards Devimon, causing a white explosion.... The young TK  
and the older TK watched in horror as Devimon vanished, along with Angemon... The young TK  
cried on the stone floor as 3 white feathers slowly landed in front of TK, changing into an egg).  
  
TK:The scar... of that battle.... The only darkest past I ever had... was carrying that scar  
between the battle of Angemon and Devimon....  
  
(TK looked up to the eye, with anger burning in his eyes).  
  
TK:Why don't you leave me!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! STAY OUT OF MY SOUL!!!!!!!!!!  
VOICE:TK! TK, wake up!  
TK:Huh?!  
  
(TK looked down to see Patamon, his vision came into set of a room inside the Articuno Inn).  
  
LOCATION:Articuno Inn.   
  
(TK sat up in his bed and looked at Patamon. He looked around to see Tai, Agumon, Takato,   
Guilmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Davis and Veemon).  
  
TK:H-Hey, you guys. Sorry to wake you up...  
TAI:Its okay, TK... It sounds like you had a nightmare!  
TK:Yeah... Angemon.... Devimon....  
KAZU:Your not the only one... Takato here had a horrible nightmare as well.  
TAKATO:Yeah... It was when an evil Digimon killed one of our Digimon friends that made me so  
angry, I ordered WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to Mega, becoming an evil Digimon with a dark heart  
called Megidramon.  
TAI:Digivolved him wrong, huh? That happens to me too... Also, I had that nightmare tonight...  
When I ordered Greymon to Digivolve... Instead of Digivolving into MetalGreymon, he became the  
monsterous SkullGreymon!  
DAVIS:Devimon, SkullGreymon, Megidramon.... All deadly Digimon....  
TK:One question.... Did you and Takato had 4 eyeballs becoming one big one in your nightmare?  
TAI:Yeah...  
TAKATO:Same here...  
GUARDROMON:You three must have had the same dream as these villagers have.  
AGUMON:Must be...  
  
(TK got out of bed, picked Patamon up and walked towards the door).  
  
DAVIS:Hey, where you going, TK?  
TK:I'm going out for some fresh air, I'll be back in a second.  
  
(Before TK could grab the doorknob, he slowly turned around to the others).  
  
TK:Erm... you guys? Have you got the feeling someone is... watching us?  
KAZU:Yeah...  
TAKATO:Creepy, huh?  
AGUMON:I can't shake this feeling off.  
PATAMON:This is REALLY odd....  
VEEMON:This may be a daft question but.... where do you think its coming from?  
GUARDROMON:I think its coming from..... *Turns towards the only window in the room* from THAT  
window... I shall check it out...  
  
(Guardromon walked towards it and pushed it open... As he looked outside, something terrible  
happens... A giant eyeball bursts through the window! Guardromon fell to the floor in shock.  
Kazu and Takato helped Guardromon while TK faced the eyeball bat).  
  
TK:It was…………that THING! *The eyeball bat leaves* The cause of the nightmares? If so, the   
village's curse.   
PATAMON:Oh man!  
  
(Somebody thumped the door from outside. Tai opened it to let Yolei, Hawkmon, Rika and Renamon  
into the room).  
  
YOLEI:Tai!   
TAI:Are you all right?  
RENAMON:We saw a giant eyeball! We just came to check if you were all right!  
GUILMON:We're fine.  
VEEMON:We saw that thing! A huge eyeball bat! Those things are causing those nightmares!  
  
(Then, Lady rushed into the room).  
  
LADY:Help me! Somebody!  
RIKA:Whats wrong?!  
LADY:Scamp and Angel! They can't wake up! They are under the village's curse! I don't know what  
has happened!  
TAKATO:The source! The source of the nightmares was right there!  
GUARDROMON:Eyeball. Big flapping eyeball. Just staring at us. I've never seen the like.   
TAI:If that thing putted your son and his friend asleep like the villagers.  
Then the others.   
LADY:It cannot be. Canine!  
TK:Oh no! Let's check on her! Hurry!   
  
(They all rushed out of the room. Tai, Agumon, TK, Patamon, Lady, Rika and Renamon went into  
the bedroom and found a eyeball bat hovering above Canine in her bed, beside Growly's bed).  
  
TAI:We are too late!   
  
(The eyeball bat flew out of the window. Patamon flew after it. Lady checked on Canine).  
  
LADY:Canine! Canine! Wake up! Its no use! Shes sleeping like the others! Oh no...  
TK:Drat it! Those stupid things! What are they?!  
TAI:Calm down, TK! Patamon is follow him! Listen, you and Rika will take Davis and Yolei   
and find out whats going on here!  
TK:Right! Come on, Rika!  
LADY:I'm coming too!  
RIKA:You can't! But, if you want to... bring Calumon along...   
LADY:All right!  
  
LOCATION:Articuno Village.  
  
(TK, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Rika, Renamon, Lady came out of the inn. Lady was holding  
Calumon in her arms. 2 eyeball bats passed by them and flew past Flara's house to join up with  
2 more and headed to a cave behind Flara's house. Rika was looking at her D-Power).  
  
RIKA:If we can get a full clear on those eyeball bats! We'll know if they are Digimon or not!  
DAVIS:Come on then!  
  
(They rushed to the cave where they see Patamon flying in front of the cave).  
  
TK:Patamon! Where did they go!!?  
PATAMON:Into that fissure!   
DAVIS:And we all know what comes next. Let's be quick about it. I want to find out what in the  
world is going on here.   
  
LOCATION:Mysterious Fissure.  
  
(Walking through the mysterious cave, the group slowly walked through, keeping their eye out  
for those strange monsters. They past through an ancient ruin and went through a cave where  
they saw a giant crystal ball in the air....)  
  
DAVIS:What... is THAT?!  
YOLEI:I remember in Kari's e-mail that each pieces of Valmarmon is sealed in those crystal  
balls! But... this one is broken!  
CALUMON:Whoa...  
  
(Lady placed Calumon and walked up to the crystal ball... There is something underneath it...  
A small flower...)  
  
LADY:I seen this flower before....  
VEEMON:Look out!  
LADY:Huh?  
  
(As Lady looked up, she saw the 4 eyeball bats flying towards them. Rika picked up her D-Power  
while Renamon looked towards them).  
  
RIKA:I got their names! They ARE Digimon!  
HAWKMON:What are they?!  
RIKA:They are called Eyeballmon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex entry of Eyeballmon).  
Don't laugh! Eyeballmon are dangerous Champion Digimon! When they are together, they use their  
Tri-Attack on one character to defeat their opponent! Even if they are alone, their ramming  
attack will make you feel like you have been rammed by a Rhydon!  
  
TK:They are coming! Patamon!  
PATAMON:Right!  
RIKA:Renamon!  
RENAMON:I'm on it, Rika!  
DAVIS:Veemon, make them blind!  
VEEMON:You betcha!  
YOLEI:Hawkmon!  
HAWKMON:Right!  
  
RIKA:Digi-Modify! Digivolution card activate!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION...  
Renamon Digivolve to.... KYUBIMON!!  
  
Patamon Digivolve to..... *Digivolve into Champions* ANGEMON!!  
  
Veemon Armour Digivolve to..... (Pictures of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon)  
*Armour Digivolve* FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!!  
  
Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to.... (Pictures of Biyomon, Birdramon and Garudamon) HALSEMON, THE  
WINGS OF LOVE!!  
  
(Kyubimon, Angemon, Flamedramon and Halsemon faced against the 4 Eyeballmon!)  
  
TK:We better not let our guard down! They may look strange but, they may have powerful attacks!  
DAVIS:Lets just teach 'em a lesson! Flamedramon!  
FLAMEDRAMON:Fire Rocket!  
YOLEI:Halsemon! Attack but, be careful!  
HALSEMON:Tempest Wing!  
  
(Flamedramon shot towards one of the Eyeballmon while Halsemon did the same. Angemon raised  
his first and a golden glow came upon it. Kyubimon's 9 tails started to glow a blueish fire).  
  
ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!  
KYUBIMON:Fox Tail Inferno!  
  
(The two attacks headed towards the 2 remaining Eyeballmon. 4 explosions and when the smoke  
came uncleared, the 4 Eyeballmons were still there. TK growled).  
  
TK:They ARE tough! With 4 attacks from 2 Champion and 2 Armour Digimon, they survived!  
RIKA:Yeah... TK, we better Digivolve Angemon and Kyubimon to Ultimate, NOW!  
  
(The Eyeballmon Digimon started to glow and surrounded Flamedramon).  
  
EYEBALLMON:Tri-Attack!  
DAVIS:Flamedramon! Look out!  
  
(The 4 Eyeballmon went towards Flamedramon and a small explosion occured! Flamedramon flew into  
the air and landed in front of Davis).  
  
DAVIS:Flamedramon! Are you all right?!  
FLAMEDRAMON:Davis... Run for it...   
  
(TK turned to Angemon while Rika held a blue card and turned to Kyubimon).  
  
TK:Angemon! Lets win this duel!  
RIKA:You too, Kyubimon!  
  
Angemon Digivolve to.... *Digivolve into Ultimate* MAGNAANGEMON!!  
  
RIKA:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
  
(Calumon's forehead started to glow).  
  
CALUMON:Crystal matrix activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
Kyubimon Digivolve to...... TAOMON!  
  
(Taomon and MagnaAngemon landed in front of Flamedramon and faced the 4 Eyeballmon).  
  
TAOMON:MagnaAngemon, I'll distract those Eyeballmon, you'll finish them off!  
MAGNAANGEMON:All right.  
  
(MagnaAngemon flew into the air while Taomon raised her sleeves towards them).  
  
TAOMON:Tailsman Fury!  
  
(Thousands of tailsmans came out of her sleeves, making the Eyeballmon to split up into ones,  
before they could regroup, MagnaAngemon created a portal in the air).  
  
MAGNAANGEMON:Gate of Destiny!  
  
(When the Gate of Destiny opened up, a vacume-like air sucked the 4 Eyeballmon into the portal!  
When it closed, it vanished into thin air.... When it was over, everyone except the Digimon  
took a sigh of relief).  
  
LADY:So, now the villages may be…………  
TK:No, these things are small change. Nothing like Gadan. The real money is somewhere else.   
Since HE was possessed by ValToungemon! Somebody must be possessed by THIS piece!  
RIKA:So, those Eyeballmon were just marionettes?  
TAOMON:Perhaps. Their powers may be peculiar, but our true enemy would not meet defeat  
so easily.   
LADY:It cannot be.   
YOLEI:Don't worry, Lady. We'll make everything put right!  
LADY:Thank you.  
FLAMEDRAMON:Valmarmon must be somewhere! If we're not killing the source, we're just killing   
the time!   
  
LOCATION:Articuno Inn.  
  
(Lady sat beside the beds where Scamp and Angel slept together).  
  
SCAMP:Look Angel..... its so.... wonderful here.....   
ANGEL:Yes Scamp.... its so.... peaceful here.... I never want to.... leave here.  
  
(Lady sighed and got up and walked towards the door. She sighed as a tear fell out of her eye).  
  
LADY:Scamp, Angel.... Please hold on. Don't lose hope. I know I won't.  
  
(As Lady got downstairs, she sees TK and Takato planning their strategy).  
  
TAKATO:Is this the work of Valmarmon?   
TK:As the seal of Granasmon is broken, I am afraid that is so *Spots Lady* Lady, is Scamp and  
Angel all right?  
LADY:No... they are still asleep.  
TAKATO:Oh man...  
  
(Rika and Yolei came downstairs with their Digimon).  
  
TAKATO:Rika! How is Canine doing?   
RIKA:Not well, she will not wake, just like her son.   
  
(At this point, Tai, Davis and Calumon came in).  
  
TK:Tai! How are the villagers?!  
TAI:A few more fell ill last night. Including Canine, Scamp and Angel!  
DAVIS:And everyone who did not fall ill, they had nightmares again.   
LADY:This is terrible!  
VEEMON:There must be someone possessed by Valmarmon. Someone controling those Eyeballmon!  
TAKATO:Do you think it is Eva?  
LADY:That cannot be! She is such an innocent girl, right? According to Kari, only the hearts of  
the wicked are open to Valmarmon! That girl has done nothing wrong.   
  
(Kazu and Guardromon entered).  
  
KAZY:Takato!   
TAKATO:Kazu, whats up?!  
KAZU:Its that crazy zealot that we met yesterday!  
RENAMON:What about her?  
GUARDROMON:The High Priestess Velene is now conducting an investigation, so she has ordered   
everyone to meet in the town hall.   
LADY:We ought to inform the high priestess of the events of yesterday. The villain is not of   
this village. Not even a person!   
AGUMON:Come on, Tai!  
DAVIS:Yeah. Before Velene decides to frame someone.   
  
LOCATION:Articuno Town Hall.  
  
(As the group and their Digimon entered, they saw 9 sleeping bodies on the floor. The Spearow,  
Pidgeotto and Houndour were amongst them).  
  
HAWKMON:Didn't take them long to round up the town. *Looks to the sleeping Pidgeotto*  
GUILMON:How awful.   
  
(Then, Velene entered).  
  
VELENE:Such a pitiful sight. We must attend to the purification immediately. We will find the   
bedeviled one without delay.   
KAZU:You're sniffing up the wrong leg, priestess! We saw the darkness last night. Flying   
eyeballs! They should be dealt with first. They are called Eyeballmon!  
VELENE: Flying eyeballs you say? And, they are called Eyeballmon? How droll. Yet, the things   
you saw may indeed have been servants of Valmarmon.  
PATAMON:Yeah! And we must search them out!   
VELENE:However, they are merely servants. I doubt Valmarmon would appear in such a form or  
fashion, hmmm? Chasing after such, whimsical beasts would not solve our problem. Valmarmon   
seizes upon the darkness in the heart, not the eye.   
TAI:ARGH! Are you even listening to a thing we say? Or are you too eager to purify the entire   
town! What in the world is wrong with you!   
RIKA:I beg of you, high priestess! Save the villagers!   
VELENE:Oh yes, they shall be saved. You see, there is one with a corrupt soul who has brought   
disaster to this village. What would happen if we were to permit Valmarmon to roam freely about  
the land? Could you imagine that Patamon?  
PATAMON:.....Yeah.  
VELENE:Well, then. I shall have the cooperation of everyone in the village. I shall discover   
the identity of the treacherous one. Then we need not purify the entire village.   
  
(Velene turned around and left. Lady looked towards Tai).  
  
LADY:Tai! We cannot let her proceed. You know how this will end!!!  
TAI:I know, I know. But we have to find out who or what is controlling those eyeball Digimon!  
I mean, that's just sick. To make people relive their worst nightmares.   
CALUMON:But where do you think those Eyeballmon come from?   
GUARDROMON:I advise a deeper hunt into the fissure. It could be our quarry waits there.   
TAI:Right! Me, TK, Takato and Kazu will resume the pursuit.   
LADY:I'll come as well. I want to check on Flara and Eva.  
TAI:All right! Lets go!  
DAVIS:Me and the others will see if the front gate is free!  
  
LOCATION:Articuno Village.  
  
(Tai, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon, Kazu, Guardromon, TK, Patamon and Lady headed towards Flara's  
house where they met someone familiar).  
  
EVA:Miss!   
LADY:Hello little Eva.  
EVA:Did you come to see me? Did you want to play?   
LADY:What do you mean?   
EVA:Let's go to a fun place. To a place where there's no suffering and no pain.   
No bad memories!   
LADY:Eva, should you be out? Will your mother worry?   
EVA:Oh, it's fine. We're going to a happy place after all!   
  
(Eva ran off and went into the shed behind the house).  
  
PATAMON:That Eva. There is something a little odd about her.   
LADY:I wonder what it was she meant?   
TAKATO:Only one way to find out. Let's follow her.   
  
(They followed Eva into the back of the shed).  
  
LOCATION:Flara's Shed.  
  
(The group walked to Eva, who was standing beside a hole big enough for Guardromon to fit in).  
  
EVA:My mother had a hard time because of me. She would buy medicine and look for herbs, working  
from dawn until dusk. It is all my fault, but my mother's praying healed me.   
  
(Eva jumped into the hole, the group gasped).  
  
LADY:Eva!!!!  
KAZU:Come on! Lets follow her!  
  
(One by one, the gang jumped into the hole...)  
  
LOCATION:Mysterious Fissure.  
  
(When they all landed, Lady, Patamon and TK gasped. They were in the area where the Seal of  
Granasmon, holding the orb where a piece of Valmarmon use to be in. Eva stood underneath it).  
  
TAKATO:Where are we?   
LADY:I cannot believe this!   
TK:The room where the Seal of Granasmon is underneath Flara and Eva's house... Does this mean..?  
  
(The gang slowly walked up to Eva).  
  
EVA:I don't think people should fight. Everyone just suffers. We can learn to like each other.   
Why do they always blame other people? Nobody wants to be hated. I'll make it so everyone can   
get along! I want to help everyone!   
LADY:So, so- Eva, you.   
EVA:It is really a nice place. I'm gonna have everyone come to the Garden of Dreams. No one   
will fight. Everyone will live together peacefully. They'll forget all the bad things. Come on!  
Let's all go into the dream!  
  
(A giant glow came from the orb and everyone had to cover their eyes....)  
  
LOCATION:Garden of Dreams.  
  
(When everyone uncovered their eyes, they found themselves back in the garden. They all looked  
to Eva, whom was looking up in the sky. Small fairies flew about the garden, two of them flew  
in front of Lady).  
  
EVA:When I was cured, I was so happy. But I was also sad cause I could see things I could not   
before. My mother also wanted to get along with the villagers. But everyone lies and hates each  
other. They keep blaming others for bad things. Everyone suffers in their heart. I want   
everyone to come here and get along. This is the Garden of Happiness. Everyone who comes here   
is happy. They forget the bad memories and suffering, the people all become fairies. And they   
live happily here. Look, see how many fairies there are now? Isn't everyone happy?  
  
(Lady looked to the two faires hovering in front of her).  
  
LADY:Scamp..... Angel.....  
  
(Then, she looked at Eva, clearly upset).  
  
LADY:Stop it!   
EVA:Why?  
LADY:You are not doing anything wrong, but, but……  
  
(Before she could continue, she and the others gasped. Something shone on Eva's forehead!  
Its an........ eye!)  
  
EVA:I just want to make everyone happy.   
LADY:That Eye!!!!  
EVA:This is the eye that Granasmon gave me. It's how I can see everything.   
LADY:No! Stop it! Do not make them suffer any more!   
EVA:Suffer? I don't make anyone suffer. Everyone here is happy. There's no sadness here.   
Outside, everyone lies, so they suffer. They pretend to be nice but they act mean. The only one  
I trust is mother. !!!  
  
(Eva looked at everyone, they were just staring at her).  
  
EVA:Huh? Why're you doing this? Why're all of you coming after me! Is this not the eye of   
Granasmon? Well, isn't it? Aren't you all the same as me? Miss Lady?   
  
(Lady slowly walked up to Eva and hugged her).  
  
LADY:No! NO!   
  
(Eva pushed Lady off and started to walk to the fairies).  
  
LADY:Eva?  
  
(Eva stopped and gasped).  
  
EVA:MOTHER!!!!  
  
(She started to run away).  
  
LADY:Ah! Wait!  
  
(Eva ran off and vanished).  
  
TAI:Something might be going down at the village. We've got to get back there.   
VOICE:Tai?  
  
(Tai turned around to see Davis, Yolei, Rika, Calumon and their Digimon running up to them).  
  
TAI:Davis?! What are you doing here?!  
DAVIS:Never mind how WE got here! How did you get here?  
KAZU:We found out what the piece of Valmarmon and whom is possessed by it!  
YOLEI:Whats the piece called?!  
AGUMON:The Eye of Valmarmon!  
CALUMON:And, whos been possessed by the Eye?  
LADY:Eva!  
  
(Davis and the others gasped).  
  
RIKA:Eva?! Possessed by the Eye of Valmarmon! This is terrible!  
KAZU:You want terrible?! THIS is terrible! Something is happening back at the village! We gotta  
go back there and see whats happening!  
TAI:Come on! Lets GO!!!!!  
  
(Tai and the group ran out of the Garden of Dreams... Will they be too late?)  
  
LOCATION:Articuno Village.  
  
(Something terrible was happening here. Flara was being surrounded by Jolteon, Charmeleon and  
Nidorina. Along with them was Velene and two of her knights. They were outside Flara's home).  
  
FLARA:I don't know anything! My daughter was miraculously cured by the power of Granasmon!   
I prayed and prayed for her. Leave her out of this!   
VELENE:The blessing of Granasmon are not to be bestowed on the likes of you. Where is your   
daughter? Speak truly, for the both of you are surely minions of Valmarmon!   
FLARA:No, no that cannot be.   
VELENE:Well, well. What shall we do with a mother and a child who conspire with the powers of   
darkness? Will you people side with Darkness? Know that if you heed the words of the words of   
the witch, you must be prepared for the consequences.   
NIDORINA:You devil! No! You evil witch! Just what are you trying to do? Release the curse on   
the village, quickly! What is the grudge you bear!?   
FLARA:What is it we have done!? My daughter and I have done nothing!   
  
(Flara rushed forward and grabbed Velene's arm. Velene pushed Flara to the floor).  
  
VELENE:Release me!  
FLARA:Ah!   
  
(At this point, Eva appeared from behind the house).  
  
EVA:Mother! Leave my mother alone! It isn't her fault everyone suffers!   
VELENE:That evil eye! Is see we have discovered the power of Valmarmon!   
  
(At the village gate, Tai and the others arrived. TK turned to Patamon).  
  
TK:Patamon, Digivolve!  
  
Patamon Digivolve to.... ANGEMON!!  
  
LADY:Come on! We have to see if Flara and Eva are all right!  
  
(They rushed to Flara's house where they found Flara lying on the floor. The group ran up to   
check if she is all right).  
  
TAI:What is happening here!?   
  
(They could here Velene's voice at one corner).  
  
VELENE:You can no longer escape.   
LADY:Eva!?   
TAKATO:Kazu! You take care of her!   
  
(Tai, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon, Lady, TK and Angemon rushed over and stood in front of Eva).  
  
TAI:Whats wrong with you?! How many of you does it take to handle a single girl!? Leave her be!   
VELENE:Do not interfere with my task. Or are you too in collusion with darkness.   
TAKATO:This girl doesn't even know what's happening? Look at her! A servant of light should be   
extending a hand of redemption, not raising an iron fist.   
VELENE:Don't be a fool, boy! We merely follow the will of Granasmon! To cleanse the world of   
Darkness... *Sees Angemon* Ah, the young Patamon evolved into his Adult form has he? Well, this  
makes it easier. Angemon! Come, bring the girl to me.   
TK:Don't, Angemon!  
ANGEMON:I do not take orders from you! TK is my partner!   
lady:Please, Velene. There must be some other way we can save her. There must be!   
VELENE:Impossible! There is no salvation for one possessed by Valmarmon. I cannot believe an  
Angel Digimon would try to protect one who has rejected the light and embraced the darkness!   
ANGEMON:I-I…  
TK:Don't listen to her, Angemon! Don't loose hope! Thats why I'm given the crest of Hope! We   
can't turn away on someone who is in danger! There's no wrong in protecting the helpless! If  
heaven has a problem with that, you and me will stick together through and though!   
ANGEMON:TK....  
TAI:And what about you people? Is this child a sinner? Both mother and child have lived among   
you! Do you truly wish to damn them both?   
  
(Jolteon, Charmeleon and Nidorina all bowed their heads down. Eva saw Flara getting up and ran  
over to her).  
  
EVA:Mother!   
FLARA:Ah! Aira!? But, that eye!!? *Gasps* You are a…………  
EVA:A monster. You called me a monster! Even my own mother!!   
  
(Lady rushed over to Eva).  
  
LADY:Eva, please! Be calm! Your mother is just a little shocked.   
EVA:Am I? A monster? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *Lady grabbed her and tried to hug her* Let go   
of me! Leave me alone! All of you! Leave me alone!   
  
(A giant flash and Lady found herslef on the floor, Eva was gone....)  
  
VELENE:What has happened?   
RIKA:Lady! Are you all right?!  
LADY:I'm fine!  
  
(Velene turned to TK and Angemon).  
  
VELENE:You?! If you had not interfered, darkness would not still plague the land. This is on   
your heads! Separate and search the area. DO not let the demon-child escape!   
  
(The knights walked away, doing their mission. She turns to TK and Angemon again).  
  
VELENE:TK, I believe I shall not forget what you have done here today.  
  
(With that, Velene walked away. Everyone was silent till....)  
  
FLARA:What, what have I done to Eva?   
GUILMON:Huh?   
FLARA;It's my fault. Everything is my fault.   
GUILMON:What's the matter?   
FLARA:I thought something was wrong when she said she took Growly to the Garden of Dreams. It   
was there she discovered the ability to know what others were thinking and feeling. But not   
only is she able to do this, she can also see what others are doing and where they are. Even I   
grew afraid. I pitied Eva. I wanted to do something for her! But how could I have known,   
Valmarmon was listening to my prayers. Oh, where did I go wrong?   
RENAMON:You have done no wrong. Any parent would have done the same!   
LADY:There is no fault in caring for your own. It is Valmarmon who bears the onus of   
these events.   
FLARA:Please, kill her.   
  
(The group were shocked to hear THIS!)  
  
DAVIS:Are you nuts??   
FLARA:She is beyond hope already. So please, kill her. Before she causes anymore more grief.   
TAI:Don't be a fool! We were not protecting her before just so we could kill her now. Do what   
you will but I am not planning on giving up anytime soon. I'll find a way to save her. With   
you, or without you.   
KAZU:Tai... Maybe we can rip the eye out of her with MagnaAngemon's Magna Antidote attack!  
Sounds good?  
TAI:You think it will work? MagnaAngemon can take the Eye of Valmarmon out of her?!  
KAZU:Yeah... except for the 'price to pay'....  
VEEMON:Eva's soul will shatter, and fade!  
TAI:Darn! There must be another way!   
FLARA:I am completely to blame for her suffering. If there is no way to save her, then please,   
put her out of her misery.   
TK:Of course(!) We shall do that(!) But, what about you?! How will you live with this? We are  
not going to kill her! Don't lose hope!  
ANGEMON:Yes.... Your child needs you.  
FLARA:I can't.... I can't....  
RIKA:Flara!!! That little girl is suffering right now. Scared and alone! You ever suffered   
alone, Flara?! All she ever wanted was to bring a little happiness into the world. Is THIS what  
she deserves?!! You are her mother, but you want me to "put her out of her misery?"   
AGUMON:Ma'am, we do that to our pets, not our children!   
VEEMON:I thought you and I were Digimon.  
YOLEI:She wanted everyone to be happy. Whats wrong with that!?   
  
(Then, an Eyeballmon zoomed past them all).  
  
LADY:Look, it's started. She's suffering.   
FLARA:..........  
TAI:Man! Listen! Me, Takato, Kazu and TK will find her before Velene does! The rest of you, try  
and give Flara some encouragement! Make sure she doesn't lose hope for her child!  
RIKA:Right!  
TAKATO:Come on! Lets save her!  
  
LOCATION:Garden of Dreams.  
  
(As the group arrived, they found that no one was there).  
  
KAZU:If she's not here, then, where else do we look?   
ANGEMON:She is here, hold on!  
  
(Angemon walked to the tree and slammed his staff onto the group. A white void forms near  
the tree).  
  
ANGEMON:She's in here! Let's go TK!   
  
(They all leapt in....)  
  
LOCATION:Mysterious Fissure.  
  
(As the gang landed, they found themselves in the area where the Seal of Granasmon once again.  
As they approach the orb, they saw an ethereal door-way into an unknown place).  
  
ANGEMON:Look, here it is!   
TAI:Here? What is this place? Where is Eva?  
ANGEMON:This is the entrance into her soul.   
AGUMON:When did you get so metaphysical?   
ANGEMON:She's escaped within herself. Probably hugging her knees right now. Once we enter the   
world within her soul, we won't be able to get out until we settle this. Are you ready?   
KAZU:Yeah!  
TAKATO:We are ready!  
TAI:Let's do it!  
TK:Come on, Angemon!  
ANGEMON:All right! Lets go!  
  
LOCATION:Somewhere in Eva's Soul...  
  
(Eva sat in a dark room, looking at her feet with tears in her eyes. She looked up as she saw  
Tai, Agumon, Kazu, Guardromon, Takato, Guilmon, TK and Angemon. She was angry).  
  
EVA:Why don't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything wrong. Why does everyone hate me?   
GUARDROMON:Calm down, little one. We'll take you to your mother.   
EVA:You're lying, I know it. You're afraid of me, too. It must be a lie. Even my mother asked   
you to kill me, right?   
KAZU:You're wrong, kid, see?……  
EVA:Bah! All of you, just go away!   
  
(She screamed with anger and started to glow and changed into a eye plant. Takato looked at  
his D-Power).  
  
TAKATO:Eva... changed into ValEyemon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex entry for ValEyemon).  
ValEyemon! Ultimate Digimon! Also known as the Eye of Valmarmon! His Spellbinding Eye will   
make sure you will never get away from him!  
  
TAI:We have to stop her!  
  
Agumon Digivolve to...... GREYMON!  
Guilmon Digivolve to..... GROWLMON!  
  
(The 4 Champions faced against ValEyemon. Then, the 4 Eyeballmons came out of nowhere).  
  
KAZU:Oh great(!)  
TK:Tai! You take care of ValEyemon! We'll deal with the Eyeballmon!  
TAI:Right! Greymon!  
  
Greymon Digivolve to...... METALGREYMON!  
  
(A blue card formed in Takato's hand, as well as Kazu's).  
  
KAZU:A blue card! That means Guardromon can Digivolve into Ultimate!  
TAKATO:Lets do it then!  
TK:Hold on! Save them till ValEyemon! Lets deal with them first!  
GROWLMON:Pyro Blaster!  
GUARDROMON:Grenade Destroyer!  
ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!  
  
(The three attacks knocked the 4 Eyeballmon down. MetalGreymon opened his chestplates to use   
his special attack).  
  
METALGREYMON:Giga Blaster!  
  
(The two missles knocked ValEyemon down but, it still keep on going).  
  
VALEYEMON:My turn! Spellbinding Eye!  
  
(A giant eye came out of nowhere and grabbed MetalGreymon).  
  
METALGREYMON:TAI!  
TAI:MetalGreymon! NO!!!!  
  
(MetalGreymon de-Digivolved back into Agumon. Takato turned to TK).  
  
TAKATO:TK! Me and Kazu will help Agumon!  
TK:Yeah! This is going too far! Lets DO IT!!!  
KAZU:Come on!  
  
TAKATO/KAZU:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION:  
Growlmon Digivolve to....... WARGROWLMON!!  
Guardromon Digivolve to..... ANDROMON!!  
  
(WarGrowlmon and Andromon stood in front of the frozen Agumon).  
  
WARGROWLMON:Naughty naughty! ATOMIC BLASTER!!  
ANDROMON:Lightning Blade!  
  
(The two attacks knocked ValEyemon backwards, releasing Agumon. Tai turned to TK and Angemon,  
whom had a hard time battling the 4 Eyeballmon).  
  
TAI:Thats it! Ready, TK?  
TK:Lets do it!  
  
Agumon Warp-Digivolve to..... *Warp-Digivolve* WARGREYMON!!  
Angemon Warp-Digivolve to....... SERAPHIMON!!  
  
(Seraphimon first turned to the 4 Eyeballmon, raising his fist).  
  
SERAPHIMON:Hallowed Knuckle!  
  
(With each bash, the 4 Champion Eyeballmon vanished! Joining WarGreymon, WarGrowlmon and  
Andromon, the 4 Digimon faced against ValEyemon).  
  
SERAPHIMON:Eva! We know you are in there somewhere.  
VALEYEMON:Eva no longer exists!  
WARGREYMON:How could you?! Taking a child's soul?! Why?!  
VALEYEMON:Her mother wanted this... She wanted Eva to see, now she got it!  
TAI:ENOUGH!!!! You have gone to far, ValEyemon! Say goodbye!  
  
(The four Digimon fired their attacks).  
  
SERAPHIMON:Seven Heavens!!!  
WARGREYMON:Terra Force!!!  
WARGROWLMON:Atomic Blaster!!!  
ANDROMON:Lightning Blade!!!  
VALEYEMON:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A giant flash and everything is over....)  
  
LOCATION:Garden of Dreams.  
  
(When everyone got their visions back, they found themselves back at the garden. Whats more,  
WarGrowlmon, WarGreymon and Andromon were still there. TK turned to Seraphimon, whom became   
MagnaAngemon now. TK looked down, Eva was on the floor. MagnaAngemon stepped forward).  
  
TK:MagnaAngemon! What are you doing!!?  
MAGNAANGEMON:TK.... I have to do this....  
TAI:Stop! Where else do we look? There's a way to save the girl! We just have to find it!   
MAGNAANGEMON:I'm sorry... I'm afried there isn't another way...  
TAI:Damnit!   
MAGNAANGEMON:I'm sorry. There is nothing else but me using the Magna Antidote.  
  
(Then, they heard a faint russle. They turned around to see the others arriving in the garden  
with Flara).  
  
FLARA:So this is the Garden of Dreams....  
LADY:Yes... it is...  
  
(They noticed Tai and the others and walked over. Flara saw Eva).  
  
FLARA:Aah! I'm sorry Aira. I love you more than anyone!  
EVA:Mother?   
FLARA:I never thought you were a monster, even for a moment.   
EVA:Oh. I'm so glad! So you don't hate me, right? Look. This is the Garden of Dreams you told   
me about, mother. Isn't it pretty?  
  
(Eva slowly turned to MagnaAngemon).  
  
EVA:MagnaAngemon.... Please, take out this eye. Mother smiled. So I don't need this eye anymore.  
I understand everything now.   
TK:Ma-MagnaAngemon, do you know what to do?   
RENAMON:MagnaAngemon.....  
FLARA:Wait, MagnaAngemon! Please! Leave her alone, please!   
EVA:Mother, don't worry. I have to get rid of this or I might make for trouble for everyone.....  
Mother. I love you so.   
  
(MagnaAngemon's wings started to shine rainbow colours upon Eva, while being hugged by her  
loving mother).  
  
MAGNAANGEMON:Magna Antidote!  
  
(A flash and as the scene changed back, Eva was in the arms of Flara, lifeless. The flowers in  
the garden were gone and the fairies were going away to Articuno Village).  
  
CALUMON:The fairies are going back into the bodies of the villagers.   
TAI:If I were as able to save her as I was able to shoot my mouth off…………I'm sorry.   
WARGREYMON:Tai.....  
FLARA:I wish to thank you. It was because of your words that I had the courage to come here. In  
the end, you saved her. You saw her smiling, right?   
  
(Everyone looked so sad).  
  
FLARA:She was happy. Now, tell me. What shall I do now?  
RIKA:I... I don't know.  
  
(WarGrowlmon looked in the field and saw a tulip).  
  
WARGROWLMON:Whats that?  
MAGNAANGEMON:That single flower is Eva's heart. It grows there because it couldn't return to   
her body. Eva might come back if enough of those flowers bloom to fill this place. Though, with  
the coldness in these mountains, there is no way that will happen.   
FLARA:Yes it will! I'll make it happen! I'll turn this whole place into a garden!   
TK:MagnaAngemon! So little Eva will come back!?   
MAGNAANGEMON:Maybe... As long as she doesn't lose hope!   
ANDROMON:Yes, that is true....  
  
LOCATION:Flara's House.  
  
(Everyone stood over Eva's body that was on the bed. WarGrowlmon, WarGreymon, Andromon and  
MagnaAngemon are now Guilmon, Agumon, Guardromon and Patamon).  
  
LADY:I'm so sorry, little Eva. I could do nothing for you.   
RIKA:She'll be okay. I know it. A kind girl like little Eva cannot end up like this.   
RENAMON:As the raven is born of its own, so does kindness beget kindness. There will be   
good even in this.   
RIKA:You know, Renamon, those books must be good to read.  
RENAMON:They are, Rika. They are.  
TAI:Well, we should be going. Don't lose hope in Eva. We won't. Take care, and thank you   
for everything.   
  
(Then, Growly came in with Scamp and Angel).  
  
GROWLY:Miss Flara!  
FLARA:Well, Growly! You're awake!   
GROWLY:Yes, but I'm really hungry. Where is Eva?   
FLARA:Eva's still sleeping. Sorry.   
LADY:Growly.  
GROWLY:Yes?  
LADY:Be nice to little Eva, will you?   
GROWLY:Huh? Of course. We're friends, after all!   
  
(Growly turns and left the building. Lady picked up Scamp and Angel and hugged them both).  
  
LADY:I'm so glad you are all right.  
SCAMP:Me too, mom. Me too.  
ANGEL:I'm just glad this is over...  
DAVIS:Come, let's go.   
FLARA:Thank you for all your help. Please take care.   
  
LOCATION:Articuno Village.  
  
(As the group headed to the village gate, they saw Velene and her 6 knights, talking to Jolteon  
and Nidorina with Charmeleon, Pidgeotto and Spearow).  
  
DAVIS:Well, well. Look what the slavish devotion to sanctimonious bloodshed dragged in. What   
brings you here, or did I answer myself?   
VELENE:I shall put that mother and daughter before the inquisition!!   
TAI:What?? Why? Haven't the people who fell ill recovered? Shouldn't you be driving back into   
your crypt and gnawing at bones by now?   
YOLEI:Tai is right, Velene!  
RIKA:The girl cannot see, nor can she hear. She is harmless. Please, just leave her alone.  
VELENE:Hold your tongue Tamer! Those tainted by Valmarmon must be dealt with accordingly. In   
the name of Granasmon, all that is evil and corruptible must be purified!  
TK:Please stop with that word!! Tell me, is it wrong for a mother to wish to heal her sick   
daughter!!? Is it "righteous" to string up a grieving mother!!?   
VELENE:TK. You do seem to want to protect them. Some would find your words to be heretical.   
You have no issue with this.   
LADY:High Priestess Velene. Surely you would not!!?   
KAZU:Fine! Listen! I'm a heretic! I hate god. I hate your ridiculous outfits. I hate YOU. Call   
me and Guardromon whatever, but leave those two alone!   
TAKATO:Kazu...  
KAZU:I'm getting really fed up of her, Takato! Shes a cold-hearted Vulpix!  
JOLTEON:Ah, Velene. Do not worry about us. Everything has been resolved. Let's not argue any   
more. Please. Please let us get back to our lives. We were suffering but that was our reason   
for our cruel treatment of Flara and Eva. Please, forgive us.   
NIDORINA/CHARMELEON/SPEAROW/PIDGEOTTO:Sorry. Forgive us. We are sorry, Velene. Please forgive  
us for doing this!  
VELENE:I remain reluctant, yet let it not be said that Granasmon is without mercy. So be it.   
However, Patamon. You seem to be lacking in piety for a follower of Granasmon, for a Angel  
Digimon. This I shall report to His Holiness Zera.   
  
(Velene and the knights left. Tai turned to his friends).  
  
TAI:We have saved the village but, sacrafised a young girl.  
RIKA:We still haven't learned anything about the Child, Adult, Perfect and Ultimate levels!  
Also, why not Digivolve instead of evolving...  
RENAMON:Also, 1 remaining piece of Valmarmon is out there, whatever it is...  
DAVIS:Come on, we're going to Suicune Cathedral to get to the bottom of this! No matter what!  
And, when we find WarDevidramon! He'll pay for what he has done!!!  
  
LOCATION:Unknown....  
  
(WarDevidramon stood alone outside..)  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Foolish creatures. You haven't figure out that the last piece of Valmarmon was  
near you... Hahaha!!!! And, when the time is right, you shall pay for what you did to Daemon!   
No one can stand up to me! NO ONE! AHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
What is WarDevidramon's new plan? What is the remaining piece of Valmarmon and who is possessed  
by it? What is with these levels? Will our heros stop WarDevidramon. Stay tune! 


	6. The Story Continues....

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS!  
Part 6-The Story Continues.... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Valmarmon's Moon.  
  
(WarDevidramon stood on top of a rock, looking down on the world where caused problems upon it).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Those stupid pieces of Valmarmon FAILED!!! The Eye of Valmarmon, ValEyemon! The  
Tounge of Valmarmon, ValToungemon! Both Ultimates?! Pffh! Yet, they have caused problems, those  
Digidestined and Tamers were still able to defeat and destroyed them both! Well, at least they   
are not too happy about their victory, after learning that each pieces of Valmarmon devours the  
soul! But, they ARE onto my tail! And right now, I am scared! Even though I'm at the Mega level,  
one of them will destroy me! WarGreymon! His claws.... Blast those 'Dramon Destroyer' claws! If  
I face him, I'll never be able to stand a chance against him! What shall I do?!  
  
(DemiDevimon landed beside WarDevidramon).  
  
DEMIDEVIMON:Worried, boss?  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Yes, I'm worried. These Digidestined and Tamers have destroyed 2 of Valmarmon's  
pieces. And, we only have one left. Whats worse, we have already put it into somebody!  
DEMIDEVIMON:Don't worry, boss! Our 'special' worker is here.  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Send her here.  
DEMIDEVIMON:Okay, boss.  
  
(DemiDevimon flew off and came back with a small female fox... it was Velene?!)  
  
VELENE:Master, I have good news.  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Velene, report!  
VELENE:His Holiness Zera has ordered Angedramon to return to the church. He decided that the  
final piece of Valmarmon can't be found.  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Hmm... Anymore?  
VELENE:Yes.... I'm now absorbing the data of the other 6 pieces of Valmarmon that was destroyed  
by Angedramon, the Digidestined and the Tamers.  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Hmm, so the 6 pieces weren't destroyed at all, wasn't it?  
VELENE:No.... After I fully absorbed the data, I'll turn into a living nightmare Digimon!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Hahaha!!!! I like your style! Now, you better return with the others. They might be  
wondering where you are.  
VELENE:Of course.  
  
(As Velene left, two familiar Digimon approched WarDevidramon and DemiDevimon).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:DemiDevimon, who are these?  
DEMIDEVIMON:The gateway to the Dark Digimon World is slowly opening up. These two have just   
arrived and sooner or later, one by one, we'll have ALL the Digimon of Darkness to help you win  
the battle! Meet BlackGreymon and BlackGarurumon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of BlackGreymon).  
BlackGreymon is the evil version of the good Champion Greymon! His Dark Nova Blast will not only  
leave burning pains, it'll also leave death with you!   
  
(Showing Digi-dex of BlackGarurumon).  
BlackGarurumon, Champion level, evil form of Garurumon. His Howling Dark Blaster will leave a   
dent in your armour.  
  
BLACKGREYMON:Are you WarDevidramon, our new master?  
WARDEVIDRAMON:That is correct!  
BLACKGAURURUMON:Master, please make us Digivolve to become stronger and bring darkness to the  
world where people stand in disgusting light!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Calm yourselves. I have just remembered some group of kids back in another world  
with Digimon. In other words, I want you to kill them all!  
BLACKGREYMON:Of course!  
BLACKGARURUMON:Its shall be done!  
WARDEVIDRAMON.:Good. Now...  
  
(WarDevidramon's wings gone black and fired a black ray upon BlackGreymon and BlackGarurumon).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Dark Digivolution!  
  
(BlackGreymon and BlackGarurumon got bigger and bigger. They became different Digimon).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Now go! And destroy those Digi-pests!  
  
LOCATION:Suicune Village.  
  
(Tai, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, TK, Patamon, Kazu,  
Guardromon, Calumon, Lady, Scamp and Angel walked through the gates that led them into a   
beautiful village).  
  
LADY:Wow.... Its beautiful....  
TK:No surprising since this village has the main Cathedral that surports Lord Granasmon, leader  
of the Digimon of Light!  
KENTA:So, since we are here, what shall we do now?  
TAI:We can have a look around, plan our moves and learn something about this world.  
AGUMON:Like what, Tai?  
TAI:Well, for example... We are going to find out about this Child/Adult/Perfect and Ultimate  
thing. Along with this 'Evolving' thing instead of Digivolving!  
HAWKMON:We are also meeting up with Sonic and his group here, somewhere in this village.  
  
(Sonic zoomed in front of them).  
  
SONIC:No need! We are here!  
  
(Kari, Gatomon, Cody, Armadilliomon, Ken, Wormmon, Matt, Gabumon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri,  
Leomon, Henry, Terriermon, Dodger, Rita and Impmon arrived. After a few chats, Sonic turned to  
Tai and sighed).  
  
SONIC:Did you find a piece of Valmarmon?  
TAI:Yeah.... It was called ValEyemon... an Ultimate... possessing a little girl's soul.  
KARI:What?  
SONIC:We better find an inn, so we can talk about this mess.... Come on...  
  
LOCATION:Unknown... Night time...  
  
(In a room with a window that overlooks the village, a man dressed in a holy outfit looked out  
of the window with a worried look. An Angel Digimon that looked like Angemon appeared beside  
the old man).  
  
MAN:Piddomon, what shall we do?  
PIDDOMON:I don't know, Your Holiness Zera.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Piddomon)  
Piddomon is a Champion Digimon that looks like Angemon! Although, Angemon uses Holy attacks,  
Piddomon uses Fire attacks. In other words, Piddomon is not stronger than Angemon!  
  
ZERA:If Angedramon doesn't come back sooner... I don't know what will happen!  
PIDDOMON:Don't fret, Zera. I can sense Angedramon coming back sooner or later but....  
ZERA:But, what?  
PIDDOMON:Your Holiness Zera.... I can sense 5 Angel Digimon!  
ZERA:Where?  
PIDDOMON:Its coming from the inn.  
ZERA:Take a look tomorrow. See whats going on here.  
PIDDOMON:Of course.  
  
(Piddomon turned around and left Zera's room).  
  
ZERA:I do hope everything will be all right....  
  
(A knock came on the door).  
  
ZERA:Come in!  
  
(A male Umbreon-hybrid came into the room, looking so sad).  
  
ZERA:Umbrez! Whats the matter?  
UMBREZ:I'm still upset, Your Holiness Zera.... I was engaged to Velene....  
ZERA:I know... You two were perfect together until....  
UMBREZ:Until she became cold and heartless.  
ZERA:Never mind... Call Piddomon back here, quickly. I have a special job that I want you to do!  
  
LOCATION:Suicune Inn. Next morning  
  
(On a big table, the whole group were having their breakfast, talking as well as eating).  
  
SONIC:So... We destroyed the Tounge of Valmarmon, AKA ValToungemon!  
TAKATO:And we destroyed the Eye of Valmarmon, AKA ValEyemon!  
RIKA:It seems that each pieces of Valmarmon have the words 'Val' along with the name of one of  
the 7 pieces.  
RENAMON:Being as Ultimate level Digimon.  
TK:It seems that Valmarmon was a Mega and when he fell into 7 pieces, he lost his Mega form and  
turned the 7 unholy pieces into Ultimates!  
MARINEANGEMON:The question is.... What is the remaining piece of Valmarmon called? I mean, we all  
know that two of the 6 destroyed pieces were called ValToungemon and ValEyemon, but...  
GUARDROMON:What were the other 4 pieces that were destroyed?  
DAVIS:Theres only one place where we can get some answers!  
KEN:You mean?  
DAVIS:Yeah! The Cathedral where His Holiness Zera lives!  
KARI:But, Davis....  
SONIC:Thats right! Angel Digimon can enter there! We can get in there with MarineAngemon!  
MARINEANGEMON:Hmm...  
  
(Then, the door opened and a Digimon crossed between a dragon and a angel came into the inn and  
walked up to the innkeeper. The group saw him entered the inn).  
  
KEN:Look at him!  
KARI:A Digimon!  
JERI:Hes beautiful. Who is he?  
LEOMON:I've heard about him! He is called Angedramon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Angedramon).  
Angedramon is a Holy Angel Dragon Digimon! A Mega Digimon! His White Explosion will wipe out the  
Digimon of Darkness with one blast! He carries with him a staff with the Crest of Destiny on the  
top of his staff.  
  
INNKEEPER:Lord Angedramon, what can I do for you?  
ANGEDRAMON:I have just returned to my home, can you give me some water to destroy my thirst.  
INNKEEPER:Of course, wait here, I will be back.  
  
(As the innkeeper went into another room, MarineAngemon floated in front of Angedramon).  
  
MARINEANGEMON:Hello.  
ANGEDRAMON:MarineAngemon?! What are you doing here?  
MARINEANGEMON:I'm not the MarineAngemon you know in your home, I belong to a Tamer.  
  
(Kenta walked up and held MarineAngemon in his arms).  
  
KENTA:Thats right!  
ANGEDRAMON:Hmm... Really?  
KENTA:Yeah. My name is Kenta.  
ANGEDRAMON:I'm Lord Angedramon, special agent for His Holiness Zera of the Granasmon Cathedral.  
  
(TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon walked up to Angedramon).  
  
PATAMON:Hello, I'm Patamon. I can Digivolve into Angemon, MagnaAngemon and Seraphimon.  
ANGEDRAMON:Do you have a Tamer?  
TK:He has a partner but, not a Tamer. I'm a Digidestined.  
ANGEDRAMON:Ah! I've heard about the Tamers and Digidestined. No need to explain. You must be a  
very special Digidestined if you can Evolve to Perfect and Ultimate.  
GATOMON:I'm Gatomon, my Ultimate form is Angewomon.  
ANGEDRAMON:Angewomon is not a Ultimate! Shes a Perfect!  
KARI:Huh?  
  
(Sonic walked up to Angedramon).  
  
SONIC:Your not making any sense here.  
ANGEDRAMON:I'm sorry?  
SONIC:Listen, we need to see His Holiness Zera.   
ANGEDRAMON:Why? What business do you have with His Holiness?  
SONIC:Its to do with the pieces of Valmarmon!  
  
(Angedramon was silent till the innkeeper came back in with a glass of water).  
  
INNKEEPER:Here you are, my lord. One cool glass of water.  
ANGEDRAMON:Huh? Oh, of course. Thank you.  
  
(After Angedramon had his drink, Umbrez and Piddomon came into the inn. They soon spotted   
Angedramon standing there, handing the innkeeper the empty glass and left the room).  
  
PIDDOMON:Lord Angedramon! Your back!  
ANGEDRAMON:Brother Picclomon! Brother Umbrez! What are you doing here?  
PIDDOMON:I sensed 5 Angel Digimon in the inn somewhere!  
  
(MarineAngemon, Patamon and Gatomon ran up to Piddomon and Umbrez).  
  
MARINEANGEMON:Its us!  
PATAMON:Angemon, MagnaAngemon and Seraphimon! Thats me!  
GATOMON:Also me is Angewomon.  
  
(Everyone, except the 3 Digimon, Piddomon and Umbrez, laughed. Angedramon sighed).  
  
ANGEDRAMON:I'll tell you about my trip when we are back at the Cathedral. Right now, these  
people behind me want to see His Holiness Zera right now!  
UMBREZ:Why?  
ANGEDRAMON:The pieces of Valmarmon.  
  
(Once again, Umbrez and Piddomon looked at each other, silent).  
  
LOCATION:Outside Suicune Cathedral.  
  
(Angedramon, Piddomon and Umbrez lead Sonic, Rita, Dodger, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Calumon, Impmon,  
the Digidestined, the Tamers and their Digimon towards the Cathedral. When they got there, they  
had a good look at the outside Cathedral, where it stood out beautfully in the clear blue sky).  
  
KARI:Its.. Its... beautiful.  
RIKA:Those walls are made of white marble.  
KEN:It must have taken a long time to build this Cathedral!  
ANGEDRAMON:You are right, young child. Come, lets enter.  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(A black gate opened up in the air and two giant Digimon came out with small Ghost-like Digimon.  
The Ghost Digimon were called Bakemon!)  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Bakemon).  
Bakemon is the worst, I repeat, the worst Champion Digimon you'll ever see! Their Zombie Claw   
attack is more frightning as that rubbish BBC childrens show, Tellytubbies!  
  
(When they landed on the ground, they turned back to the portal where WarDevidramon stood there,  
looking to them all).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Now. You have arrived in the world where I was defeated as MetalDevidramon! Go and  
find these Digidestined and Tamers, and DESTROY THEM ALL!!!!!  
EVERY DARK DIGIMON:Yes, sir!  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(While Sonic and his group were in the other world... Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Tramp,  
Annette, Collette, Danielle, Jock, Trusty, Oliver, Ryo, Monodramon, Suzie, Lopmon, Sora, Biyomon,  
Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Alex, Razor and Gillimon were sitting around, waiting  
for any news from the group. Gennai wasn't there as he has some business in the Digital World).  
  
TRAMP:Its been 6 hours since we last heard from them, are they going to be all right?  
JOE:Of course!  
GILLIMON:How would you know that?! For all I know, they could be...  
  
(Alex grabbed Gillimon's muzzle).  
  
ALEX:Quiet, you idiot!  
GILLIMON:*Muffled* Sorry.  
  
(An explosion was heard nearby... Everyone looked at each other).  
  
JOCK:What was that?  
MONODRAMON:It was an explosion!  
GILLIMON:Either that or there was a Greymon who had a very big bowl of chili!  
KNUCKLES:Shut up!  
  
(Charlie, Sasha, Itchy, Bess, Shane, Ruby, Ninetalesuk, Shaina, Gerta, Snowy, Sannabelle, Ashley,  
Stryker and Angus ran into the cafe. They were all out of breath).  
  
TENTOMON:Whats happening?!  
ANGUS:Theres... *Gasping* Theres... *Gasping* Theres.... *Turns to Ninetalesuk* What was it   
again, Ninetales?  
NINETALESUK:*Glaring at Angus and sighed* A Digimon! Its attacking the city, as well as blasting  
it away!  
SORA:We have to stop him! Where is he?!  
SASHA:Heading towards here!  
SANNABELLE:Good luck! I think hes an Ultimate!  
ALEX:Lets go! Move out!  
  
(Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Alex and Gillimon ran out of the   
cafe. Razor ran up to Ryo, Suzie, Monodramon and Lopmon).  
  
RAZOR:You two! I have an idea!  
RYO:Really?  
RAZOR:Well, call me crazy but...  
LOPMON:You are crazy!  
RAZOR:.... Get Lopmon and BigmouthMonodramon to their Ultimate forms and follow me!  
SUZIE:Erm... okay.  
  
LOCATION:Suicune Cathedral.  
  
(Sonic and the others met up with His Holiness Zera and explained their adventure throughout in  
chapters 4 & 5. Along with them were Angedramon, Umbrez and Piddomon. All of them were in a   
giant room with high walls and a mural painting on the ceiling with Granasmon fighting against  
Valmarmon. There were some Angel Digimon like Angemon, MagnaAngemon and so on. Suicune Cathedral  
was also home to 4 Holy Dragon Digimon).  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Azulongmon/Goldramon/AeroVeedramon/Sundramon)  
Although I do not know their attacks yet, I'll tell you their names and their levels.  
Azulongmon, Mega level Digimon.  
AeroVeedramon, Ultimate level Digimon.  
Goldramon, Mega level Digimon.  
Sundramon, Armour level Digimon. He Digivolves using the Digi-egg of Destiny with the Digimon  
power of Monodramon.  
  
(Also in the room where hybrid Pokemon. Articunos, Suicunes, Arcanines, Eevees, Vaporeons, every  
Pokemon except for Pokemon that looks like lizards, rocks and humans. Zera sighed and turned   
to the gang again).  
  
ZERA:I must thank you. Thank you for destroying the Eye and Tounge of Valmarmon. But, what can I  
do to help you?  
SONIC:Well, to start off, we want to know about these Child/Adult/Perfect/Ultimate things.  
ZERA:Yes... I know that one. Somebody from your world asked me the same thing and I quickly  
figured it out.  
KEN:Hows that?  
ZERA:In your world, you have the Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega levels. These Rookies to  
Mega levels are the same as the Child to Ultimate. Rookie is Child, Champion is Adult, Ultimate  
is Perfect and Mega is Ultimate.  
TK:I get it now! Hey, of course! Evolve! They call Digivolve in this world Evolve!  
ZERA:Correct, TK.  
  
(Oh yeah, I forgot. They introduced themselves)  
  
LEOMON:Its making perfect sense now. We now understand the levels in this world.  
LADY:Thank goodness.  
  
LOCATION:San Fransico.  
  
(Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Alex and their Digimon ran through the deserted streets and saw some  
Bakemon being lead by a giant Digimon).  
  
SORA:There he is! *Gasps* Its MetalGreymon!  
BIYOMON:Thats not MetalGreymon, Sora!   
GOMAMON:Its BlackMetalGreymon!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of BlackMetalGreymon).  
BlackMetalGreymon is the Ultimate form of BlackGreymon! While MetalGreymon is good, this evil  
Digimon is bad to the bone! His Dark Giga Blaster will blow you to pieces!!!  
  
MIMI:Where do you think he came from?!  
IZZY:The Dark Digimon World! WarDevidramon is now starting to bring the Digimon of Darkness that  
worked for the Master Digimon of Darkness, Valmarmon, into our world!!!!  
ALEX:*Looks towards Tentomon* Does he ever have a breather?  
TENTOMON:Nope.  
SORA:Don't joke around you guys! We have to stop BlackMetalGreymon and the Bakemon, now!  
JOE:Lets go!  
  
Gillimon Digivolve to....... GROWMON!!!  
Biyomon Digivolve to........ BIRDRAMON!!!  
Palmon Digivolve to......... TOGEMON!!!  
Tentomon Digivolve to....... KABUTERIMON!!!  
Gomamon Digivolve to........ IKKAKUMON!!!  
  
LOCATION:Suicune Cathedral.  
  
ZERA:Now we have cleared that up. We shall now figure out the final piece of Valmarmon. Umbrez?  
  
(Umbrez was staring into space and just came out of his trance. He looked up to Zera).  
  
UMBREZ:Sorry?  
ZERA:Can you tell me how many pieces of Valmarmon were there?  
UMBREZ:Erm... I forgotten, Your Holiness.  
ZERA:Still upset?  
KARI:About what?  
ANGEDRAMON:Long time ago, a Devimon attacked Umbrez's parents and killed them. His Holiness took  
Umbrez under his own care, along with a girl that also lost her parents. She was known as today,  
High Preistess Velene.  
DAVIS, VEEMON, TAKATO, GUILMON, KAZU, GUARDROMON:Velene?!  
ANGEDRAMON:Yes, while they both grew up together, they also found love. 2 months ago, Umbrez and  
Velene were engaged.  
AGUMON:You were engaged to that wacky female priest!!!!  
UMBREZ:She wasn't wacky before! Two weeks ago, she... she changed into a heartless being. She  
vanished for one day and when she came back, she was.. diffrent. The first thing she did when she  
came back was... breaking up the relationship and the engagement....  
KARI:I'm.... I'm sorry.  
  
(TK looked to Kari and nodded... They know something).  
  
UMBREZ:Coming back to the topic... There are 7 pieces of Valmarmon. The Digidestined and the  
Tamers have destroyed 2. Lord Angedramon has destroyed 4! 6 has been destroyed while there is 1  
remaining piece left.  
ZERA:Thank you, Umbrez. The 7 pieces were the Heart, Body, Wings, Claws, Tounge, Eye and the   
Horns. Matt, what piece did you destroyed at the Lugia Town?  
MATT:The Tounge of Valmarmon, ValToungemon!  
ZERA:Tai, what piece of Valmarmon did you destroyed at the Articuno Village?  
TAI:The Eye of Valmarmon, ValEyemon!  
ZERA:Lord Angedramon, leaving out the locations, what were the 4 pieces you destroyed?  
ANGEDRAMON:The Body of Valmarmon, ValBodymon. The Claws of Valmarmon, ValClawmon. The Horns of  
Valmarmon, ValHornmon. And the Wings of Valmarmon, ValWingmon!  
PIDDOMON:That means that the Heart of Valmarmon is out there somewhere.  
  
(TK closed his eyes and sighed).  
  
TK:I know who is possessed by the Heart of Valmarmon.  
ZERA:You do?  
TK:Yeah.... Velene...  
UMBREZ:Velene?! What makes you think....?!  
TK:Isn't it pretty obvious? Velene changed into a cold heart being two weeks ago, Valmarmon  
was a cold hearted Digimon.  
DAVIS:Plus, WarDevidramon is using the Heart, Eye and Tounge pieces of Valmarmon! He must have  
captured Velene and used the Heart to control her!  
  
LCOATION:San Fransico.  
  
GROWMON:Typhoon Blast!!  
BIRDRAMON:Meteor Wing!!  
KABUTERIMON:Electro Shocker!!  
IKKAKUMON:Harpoon Torpedo!!  
TOGEMON:Needle Spray!!  
  
(The attacks wiped out the Bakemon! Told ya those Bakemon are worthless Champion Digimon! But, it  
didn't leave a scratch on BlackMetalGreymon).  
  
BLACKMETALGREYMON:Ha! Is that the best you can do! Let ME show YOU! Dark Giga Blaster!  
  
(His metal chest opened up and fired two black missles. The 5 Champion Digimon leapt out of the  
way and laned near their partners).  
  
IZZY:That was close!  
MIMI:We better get them to Digivolve to their Ultimate forms!  
ALEX:Can't! If we try, he'll attack before they fully Digivolve! We're sunk!  
  
(Then, two blasts came out of nowhere and hitted BlackMetalGreymon in the back, causing him to  
scream in pain).  
  
BLACKMETALGREYMON:Argh! Who did that?!#  
  
(He turned around to see Razor, Ryo, Suzie and everyone else standing beside two Digimon).  
  
BLACKMETALGREYMON:Who?! Ah! Antylamon and Cyberdramon!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Cyberdramon and Antylamon).  
Cyberdramon and Antylamon, both Ultimate Digimon! Cyberdramon is the Ultimate form of Ryo's  
Monodramon and Antylamon is the Ultimate form of Suzie's Lopmon.  
  
ANTYLAMON:Quick! Attack! Come on, Cyberdramon!  
CYBERDRAMON:Here we go!!!  
  
(While Antylamon and Cyberdramon attacked BlackMetalGreymon, Alex nodded to the other 4).  
  
ALEX:Lets crank up the juice!  
MIMI:Yeah!  
  
Birdramon Digivolve to..... GARUDAMON!!  
Togemon Digivolve to....... LILLYMON!!  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERIMON!!  
Ikkakumon Digivolve to..... ZUDOMON!!  
Growmon Digivolve to....... MEGAGROWMON!!  
  
LOCATION:Suicune Cathedral.  
  
(Zera was pacing around the gigantic room. Everyone looked worried).  
  
ZERA:Oh dear.... Poor Velene... That monster WarDevidramon! He will pay for this!  
TK:We must talk to Velene now!  
  
(Sundramon looked through the window and turned to Zera).  
  
SUNDRAMON:Your Holiness! Velene is heading towards here!  
ZERA:Angedramon, Umbrez, come with me! *Turns to Sonic and his friends* Please, come with us!  
SONIC:We shall! Come on, everybody!  
  
LOCATION:San Fransico.  
  
MEGAGROWMON:Metal Blaster!!  
GARUDRAMON:Wing Blade!!  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:Horn Buster!!  
ZUDOMON:Vulcan's Hammer!!  
LILLYMON:Flower Cannon!!  
  
(The 5 attacks hitted BlackMetalGreymon in the chest, causing him to break into small pieces of  
black data).  
  
BLACKMETALGREYMON:NO!!!! You'll pay!!!!!  
  
(BlackMetalGreymon was gone....)  
  
CHARLIE:Yeah, right(!) Who in the world is gonna avenge ya?  
VOICE:Me!  
  
(They all looked up to see.....)  
  
IZZY:He... He looks like MetalGarurumon...  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:Wrong, Izzy! Hes BlackMetalGarurumon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of BlackMetalGarurumon).  
BlackMetalGarurumon is the dark Mega form of BlackGarurumon. From the good MetalGarurumon, this  
Virus Digimon uses an attack called Dark Metal Wolf Claw!  
  
BLACKMETALGARURUMON:You'll pay for this!  
BESS:We are so dead!  
STRYKER:Davis, Ken, Tai and Matt aren't here for Mega Digimon so...  
RYO:Don't panic! Cyberdramon, prepare for Bio-Emurge Digivolution!  
CYBERDRAMON:Right, Ryo!  
BLACKMETALGARURUMON:No one will become a Mega! NO ONE!!!!  
ALEX:He has some issues, doesn't he?  
MEGAGROWMON:Attack!!  
  
(The 7 Ultimate Digimon flew towards BlackMetalGarurumon but...)  
  
BLACKMETALGARURUMON:Dark Metal Wolf Claw!!!  
  
(That attack knocked the 7 Ultimates down! Everyone was scared until Alex's D3 glew).  
  
ALEX:MegaGrowmon! Get up! Don't quit!   
MEGAGROWMON:I never quit!! *Roars*  
BLACKMETALGARURUMON:Then, you will DIE!  
ALEX:We will never give up!  
  
(A burst of energy from Alex's D3 and....)  
  
MegaGrowmon Mega Digivolve to...... WEATHERMON!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Weathermon)  
Weathermon is the Mega form of Gillimon. His attacks are Blizard, and Hurricane Winds BUT, his  
most powerful attack is ServerStorm!  
  
(Its Weathermon VS BlackMetalGarurumon).  
  
BLACKMETALGARURUMON:You think you can beat me?! Well, watch THIS! Dark Metal Wolf Claw!  
  
(Weathermon moved out of the way of BlackMetalGarurumon's attack).  
  
WEATHERMON:Ha! Is that your best shot?! Now, my turn! ServerStorm!!  
  
(A blast of thunder covered Weathermon and shot to BlackMetalGarurumon, screaming in pain).  
  
BLACKMETALGARURUMON:NO!!!!! YOU'LL PAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(With that, BlackMetalGarurumon vanished. Everyone cheered as Alex walked up to Weathermon).  
  
ALEX:Weathermon...  
WEATHERMON:Yes, Alex?  
ALEX:Good job!  
  
(Alex and Weathermon shook hands.... Razor just sighed).  
  
RAZOR:But, with WarDevidramon opening the Dark Digimon World, we need WarGreymon right here,   
right now!  
  
LOCATION:Suicune Village.  
  
(The streets were empty as Velene walked alone....)  
  
VELENE:Its almost ready... I absorbed most of the data of the 6 destroyed pieces of Valmarmon!   
Now, all I need to do is change into Valmarmon's Heart and become....  
VOICE:Velene!!!!!  
  
(Velene looked up and saw Zera, Umbrez, Angedramon and Sonic and his friends running towards her.  
She smiled a cold smile).  
  
VELENE:They figured it out, hmm?  
UMBREZ:Velene! You are possessed by...  
VELENE:The Heart of Valmarmon? Yes, I know. I AM Valmarmon!  
ZERA:Velene.... Listen to me... We can help you.  
VELENE:No one can help me! You should ask someone to help YOU, old timer!  
LADY:Velene! The power of Valmarmon is controlling you, don't you see?  
VELENE:Yes, I do see! Now, how do YOU see when I do THIS!!!  
  
(Velene started to glow black and grew into a different shape).  
  
UMBREZ:NO! Shes becoming a monster!  
DAVIS:Digivolve!!!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
Guilmon Digivolve to........... GROWLMON!!  
Renamon Digivolve to........... KYUBIMON!!  
Terriermon Digivolve to........ GARGOMON!!  
Veemon Digivolve to............ EXVEEMON!!  
Hawkmon Digivolve to........... AQUILMON!!  
Armadilliomon Digivolve to..... ANKYLOMON!!  
Patamon Digivolve to........... ANGEMON!!  
Wormmon Digivolve to........... STINGMON!!  
  
(After the Digivolve Digivolve to their Champion stage, Velene became a giant heart).  
  
UMBREZ:Vel-Velene?  
VELENE/PIECE OF VALMARMON:I am not longer Velene, I am ValHeartmon!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of ValHeartmon).  
How many Digi-dex did I put in this chapter? Never mind. ValHeartmon, also known as the Heart  
of Valmarmon, is a Virus Ultimate Digimon! His squeezing tentacles will make you wish pure and  
cleaner air!  
  
VALHEARTMON:Though, out of the 7 pieces, I am the weakest piece ever!  
DAVIS:Well, watch us as we take you down! Lets move it!  
  
ExVeemon..... Stingmon..... DNA Digivolve to....... PAILDRAMON!!  
Aquilmon..... Gatomon...... DNA Digivolve to....... SILPHYMON!!  
Ankylomon.... Angemon...... DNA Digivolve to....... SHAKKOUMON!!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to....... WARGROWLMON!!  
Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to....... TAOMON!!  
Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to....... RAPIDMON!!  
Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to..... ANDROMON!!  
  
(Paildramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon, Rapidmon and Andromon faced against  
ValHeartmon. All ValHeartmon did was laugh).  
  
VALHEARTMON:You think you can defeat ME?!  
PAILDRAMON:We'll stop you and free Velene!  
VALHEARTMON:Have you forgotten?! If you remove me from Velene, her soul will be shattered!  
TAOMON:Of course! We forgot!  
VALHEARTMON:Don't worry! I am ready...  
SCAMP:Ready? Ready for what?!  
VALHEARTMON:For this! Prepare to meet thy doom! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
(ValHeartmon glew black and became a giant devil-like monster).  
  
ZERA:He... He Digivolve into.... Valmarmon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Valmarmon).  
This is Valmarmon, the Mega Digimon that leads the Digimon of Darkness! He has all the attacks  
from the Devi-Digimon! His Heart, Body, Claws, Tounge, Eye, Horns and Wings will turn YOU into  
dust in one second! But, not for our heroes!  
  
VALMARMON:I finally reborn! Thanks to WarDevidramon! HAHAHA!!!!!!  
DAVIS:She... She.... helped Valmarmon come back to life!!  
ZERA:This is.... This is terrible!   
TAI:This is NOT going to be an easy battle....  
MATT:You got that right, man..... We are the only hope this world has got.  
KEN:Yeah........  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon,  
Sakuyamon, Beezlemon and Omnimon (WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon) face against Valmarmon! Who will  
win? Stay tuned! 


	7. A Battle Against Valmarmon!

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS!  
Part 7-A Battle Against Valmarmon! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Suicune Village.  
  
VALMARMON:I live! I live once again!!!!! I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!  
ZERA:He.... Hes returned.... The Digimon thats heart is full of pure darkness... The one who  
lead the Digimon of Darkness.... Valmarmon.  
  
Showing Digi-dex of Valmarmon).  
This is Valmarmon, the Mega Digimon that leads the Digimon of Darkness! All of his attacks are  
from Devil type Digimon and all the attacks from the 7 pieces. His most leathful attack is the  
Devil Blaster!  
  
VALMARMON:Excellent. Thanks to WarDevidramon, I have got my power back! That includes taking this  
world and plunge it into darkness!  
  
(Valmarmon started to head over to the Suicune Cathedral).  
  
VALMARMON:Starting with that church that you surport my nemesis, Granasmon!  
  
(Paildramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon, Rapidmon and Andromon stood in front  
of Valmarmon's way).  
  
SILPHYMON:I order to destroy the Cathedral, you'll have to pass US!  
VALMARMON:Fools! I know your levels from YOUR world! You are Ultimates and I am a Mega!  
PAILDRAMON:Then, let ME challange YOU!  
  
Paildramon Mega Digivolve to............ IMPERIALDRAMON!!  
  
(Imperialdramon flew towards Valmarmon in a incredible speed. He rammed him, knocking the monster  
devil over).  
  
VALMARMON:Argh! Imperialdramon! So, I should have known YOU would have come!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Surprised?  
VALMARMON:Of course! Your one of the power Mega Vaccine-type Digimon!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Thanks for praising me(!) Now, give up if I'm that strong.  
VALMARMON:Never, I would like a good challange! HAA!!  
  
(Valmarmon raised his claws towards Imperialdramon).  
  
VALMARMON:And now, LadyDevimon's hit, Dark Claw!  
  
(He knocked Imperialdramon backwards and quickly got up and flew into the sky).  
  
VALMARMON:I'm so glad I got my wings back.  
  
(Davis turned to the others).  
  
DAVIS:This isn't going to be an easy battle!   
TAI:Yeah! Zera! We better have Angedramon with us!  
ZERA:What?! But, but...  
ANGEDRAMON:Your Holiness, forgive me but... I'm going in to battle! I'm going to help   
Imperialdramon right now! 2 Megas against 1 will be better.  
ZERA:Of course. Good luck.  
  
(Angedramon flew towards Valmarmon. Silphymon, Shakkoumon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon and Gargomon  
went back to their Rookies (and Champion for Gatomon) forms. Gatomon, Patamon, Guilmon, Renamon  
and Terriermon ran over to their partners).  
  
TERRIERMON:Henry, are you ready?  
HENRY:Sure!  
RENAMON:Rika! I need your help!  
RIKA:I'm with ya, Renamon!  
GUILMON:Takatomon!  
TAKATO:Right!  
  
(Takato, Rika and Henry held their D-Powers into the air).  
  
TAKATO, RIKA, HENRY:Bio-Emurge Digivolution activate!!!  
  
BIO-EMURGE DIGIVOLUTION.  
  
(Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon started to glow brightly. Takato, Rika and Henry jumped to  
their Digimon and became one with them).  
  
Guilmon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to...... GALLANTMON!!  
Renamon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to...... SAKUYAMON!!  
Terriermon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to... MEGAGARGOMON!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Gallantmon/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon).  
Gallantmon, Mega Digivolved form of Guilmon. His special attack is Royal Joust.  
Sakuyamon, Mega form of Renamon. Her special attacks are Tailsman Sphere and Dragon Helix   
MegaGargomon, Terriermon's Mega form. His Gargo Missles feels like a nuclear attack!  
  
YOLEI:They.... emerged into ONE?!  
LEOMON:Yes. Its some-kind of bond between a Tamer and his/her Digimon.  
CODY:Wow....  
  
Patamon Digivolve to.... *Digivolve into Champions* ANGEMON!!  
Gatomon Digivolve to.... *Digivolve into Ultimate* ANGEWOMON!!  
  
Angemon Warp-Digivolve to...... SERAPHIMON!!  
Angewomon Mega-Digivolve to.... MAGNADRAMON!!  
  
AGUMON:Hey, Tai! Why let them have the fun?  
GABUMON:Let us join in!  
TAI:We shall. Right, Matt?  
MATT:Lets do it!  
  
Agumon Warp-Digivolve to.......*Warp Digivolve* WARGREYMON!!  
Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to...................... METALGARURUMON!!  
  
IMPMON:Time for me to step in.  
  
Impmon Warp-Digivolve to...... BEEZLEMON!!  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON:As for me, time to go over drive!  
  
Imperialdramon Mode-Change to....... FIGHTER MODE!!!  
  
KENTA:MarineAngemon, do you want to fight?  
MARINEANGEMON:Of course! Here I go! Ready or not!  
  
(Imperialdramon FM, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon,  
MegaGargomon, Beezlemon, Angedramon and MarineAngemon all faced against Valmarmon).  
  
MEGAGARGOMON:Give it up, Valmarmon!  
METALGARURUMON:There are 11 Mega Digimon to face against and you can not beat us all!  
VALMARMON:Your right, I can't beat you all, but I can get some help!   
  
(Valmarmon clicked his claws and a horrible dragon-like Digimon appeared beside him. Jeri, Kazu  
and Kenta were horrified to meet THAT Digimon. So were Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon).  
  
VALMARMON:Hows THIS?!  
KEN:What is THAT Digimon called?!  
KAZU:Ahh! Its, its....  
ANDROMON:Megidramon!!!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Megidramon).  
Since SkullGreymon is the evil Ultimate form of Greymon, Megidramon is the evil Mega form of  
WarGrowlmon! His Drooling Acid and Tail Grab are dangerous! In other words, watch out!  
  
MEGIDRAMON:Lord Valmarmon, I'm here to serve!  
JERI:Megidramon is a out-of-control Digimon! How can HE take orders from Valmarmon!  
KAZU:Maybe Valmarmon created Megidramon!  
ANDROMON:In other words, there are two Megidramon!  
LEOMON:One of them is when WarGrowlmon Dark Mega-Digivolve to Megidramon while the other is a  
servant to Valmarmon!  
KENTA:That could be it!  
  
(Tai turns to Matt).  
  
TAI:This is nuts! We need some kind of plan to defeat Valmarmon!  
MATT:Yeah! I got it! Maybe we can get Granasmon to help us! I mean....  
ZERA:I know what you mean, Matt but, Granasmon can't come.  
TAI:What?! Why not?!  
ZERA:I'll explain later. But, let me explain how Granasmon defeated Valmarmon.   
KAZU:This is no time for a history lesson, Your Holiness!  
ANDROMON:Kazu, maybe we should listen.   
ZERA:Yes, you should. When Granasmon and Valmarmon were locked in a deadly battle, only 1 can  
become a winner. Granasmon defeated Valmarmon by thrusting his weapon, a giant sword, through  
his chest, defeating him and causing him to split into 7 pieces!  
KEN:Hmm.... I got it! In order to defeat Valmarmon, we have to use a holy sword like Granasmon  
did between his battle with Valmarmon!  
KENTA:Takato.. I mean.... Guilmon.... I mean.... Gallantmon! He has a sword!  
TAI:Yeah! Matt, Omnimon! He has a sword as well!  
MATT:Thats right! We better get WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to combined together to become....  
DODGER:One problem! WarGreymon is facing Megidramon while MetalGarurumon is facing Valmarmon!  
  
(Indeed they were. Facing Megidramon were WarGreymon, Magnadramon, MarineAngemon, MegaGargomon  
and Sakuyamon. Imperialdramon FM, Gallantmon, Angedramon, MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon faced  
against Valmarmon. Beezlemon landed in front of the others).  
  
BEEZLEMON:What are we going to do?! Any ideas?!  
TAI:Yeah! WarGreymon, destroy Megidramon!  
WARGREYMON:You got it, Tai!  
  
(WarGreymon threw one of his claws to Megidramon, hitting him in the chest).  
  
MEGIDRAMON:Argh!  
WARGREYMON:How does that feel, eh?  
MEGIDRAMON:No... No fair... I haven't used one of my attacks yet!  
WARGREYMON:You win some....  
  
(Megidramon vanished...)  
  
WARGREYMON:You lose some!  
  
(Beezlemon flew up to WarGreymon, Magnadramon, MarineAngemon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon).  
  
BEEZLEMON:Valmarmon is the only one left! WarGreymon, Tai says you and MetalGarurumon better get  
ready for DNA style!  
WARGREYMON:Got it!  
MEGAGARGOMON:We'll face Valmarmon! We'll also tell MetalGarurumon to join you!  
WARGREYMON:Do it! QUICKLY!  
  
(WarGreymon flew towards the group and landed in front of Tai).  
  
WARGREYMON:Tai! How can we defeat Valmarmon without hurting Vulene?  
TAI:I don't know! If we don't destroy Valmarmon, he'll destroy the entire world!!  
UMBREZ:Velene was my childhood friend... She didn't want darkness destroy every people that has  
love for the world.... How can this happen to her?!  
VOICE:I did!   
  
(The group turned around to see DemiDevimon).  
  
DEMIDEVIMON:Hello!  
TK:DemiDevimon?!   
MATT:I get it now! DemiDevimon must have used his hypnotising attack to control Velene!  
DEMIDEVIMON:Thats right!   
KARI:What do you want?  
DEMIDEVIMON:Just to tell you that you are finished and also, TOO LATE! My master, WarDevidramon,  
has opened up the Dark Digimon World and released the Digimon of Darkness that worked for the   
evil Lord Valmarmon!  
DAVIS:What?!  
DEMIDEVIMON:Thats right! Well, I must go!  
KAZU:Your not going anyway! Andromon, ATTACK!  
DEMIDEVIMON:I think so! Don't you know about WarDevidramon's hidden attack! Dark Digivolution?!  
SONIC:Yeah! So what?!  
  
(DemiDevimon started to glow black as the starless space).  
  
DemiDevimon Dark Digivolve to......... DEVIMON!!  
  
(Devimon flew into the air and looked down at the group. He spotted TK's face full of horror and  
fear. He laughed loudly).  
  
DEVIMON:No one can stop my master, WarDevidramon! Goodbye, Digidestined, Tamers and friends!  
Hahaha!!!  
  
(Devimon flew away. MetalGarurumon landed near Matt).  
  
METALGARURUMON:We are too late to stop WarDevidramon from opening the Dark Digimon World.  
MATT:Yeah but, we are not too late to stop WarDevidramon from winning!  
TAI:Thats right, Matt!  
WARGREYMON:Its time!  
  
(Tai and Matt faced their Digivices together and a bright light glew).  
  
TAI:Its time to stop Valmarmon!  
MATT:Right here! Right now!  
TAI:WarGreymon! GO!  
MATT:MetalGarurumon! DO IT!  
  
WarGreymon........ MetalGarurumon...... Mega-DNA Digivolve to........ OMNIMON!!  
  
DAVIS:Okay, you guys! Mega Digimon, GROUP UP!  
  
(Omnimon, Imperialdramon FM, Magnadramon, Seraphimon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon,  
MarineAngemon, Angedramon and Beezlemon landed together and faced Valmarmon).  
  
OMNIMON:Valmarmon, you are history!  
VALMARMON:What?!  
SAKUYAMON:The power of light is stronger than you think.  
VALMARMON:You take ME as a fool?! I let my guard down when I face Granasmon but, I'll NEVER let  
my guard down, NOT AGAIN!!!  
ANGEDRAMON:Thats it! Lord Valmarmon, you must be stopped at all costs!  
  
(Kari turned to Kazu).  
  
KARI:Kazu.... You said that the Digimon in your world absorb their data after destroying them,  
am I right?  
KAZU:Y-Yeah, why?  
KARI:I just wonder. MetalDevidramon came back by rebuilting himself and Digivolved into the  
evil WarDevidramon!  
TAI:Don't forget Myotismon, he Digivolved into VenomMyotismon and into MaloMyotismon.   
LADY:What does that have to do with THIS?!  
MATT:Angewomon destroyed Myotismon, but came back into VenomMyotismon by reforming itself.  
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon defeated him but, VenomMyotismon reformed himself once again to  
become MaloMyotismon! After he was gone, Imperialdramon destoyed his spirit!  
TK:Along with Etemon, he was destoyed by MetalGreymon but, reformed himself into MetalEtemon   
and it took Zudomon and SaberLeomon to defeat him!  
SONIC:In other words, Valmarmon might reform his data into a more powerful Digimon after we  
defeated him!  
YOLEI:So... the only way to stop Valmarmon to become more stronger is to use one of the Tamer's  
Digimon to absorb the data!  
KARI:Yeah!  
CODY:I guess there is no other way!  
ANDROMON:I shall absorb the data, anything to stop the Lord of Dark Digimon!  
TAI:All right! Lets finish the battle!  
  
(Omnimon brought out a cannon from his MetalGarurumon hand. He pointed it to Valmarmon).  
  
OMNIMON:We'll attack together and then, I'll finish him off!  
GALLANTMON:Lets do it!   
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Attack!!!!  
  
(The 10 Mega Digimon attacked together).  
  
OMNIMON:Supreme Cannon!!!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Positron Laser!!!!  
MAGNADRAMON:Dragon Fire!!!  
SERAPHIMON:Seven Heavens!!!  
GALLANTMON:Royal Joust!!!  
SAKUYAMON:Dragon Helix!!!  
MEGAGARGOMON:Gargo Missles!!!  
MARINEANGEMON:Ocean Love!!!  
BEEZLEMON:Double Impact!!!  
ANGEDRAMON:White Destruction!!!  
  
(The 10 powerful attacks struck Valmarmon into his chest. Valmarmon screamed with pain while   
Omnimon brought out a sword from his WarGreymon hand and pointed it towards Valmarmon).  
  
OMNIMON:Transected Sword!!!  
  
(He flew towards Valmarmon's chest, where ValHeartmon is.... Omnimon's Transected Sword came  
closer and closer to Valmarmon's chest and then.......)  
  
LOCATION:Mountain Region.  
  
(WarDevidramon stood on the mountain that overlooks the Suicune Village and saw a giant white  
explosion. It almost knocked him over. He uncovered his eyes and stood there, in shock).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:What... has happened?!  
  
(Devimon landed beside WarDevidramon).  
  
DEVIMON:The Digidestined and the Tamers.... have defeated Valmarmon.  
WARDEVIDRAMON:What?! I don't believe it! Even with the 7 pieces together, he is still able to  
be defeated!!!  
DEVIMON:What shall we do now, my Lord?  
  
(WarDevidramon was silent till....)  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:We can't stay here for anymore reasons. Valmarmon is now destroyed and, I came what  
I came for. Recruiting the Digimon of Darkness. We now go into the world where those Digidestined  
lives in. Once there, we'll take over the world!  
DEVIMON:Okay then. I'll give orders for the Dark Digimon to get ready for departure.  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Yes, do that. Meanwhile, I'll prepare the gateway where we shall escape from this  
world and into the world where we shall take over! HAHAHA!!!  
  
LOCATION:Suicune Village.  
  
(The 10 Mega Digimon stood over a small body, who was breathing slowly. Umbrez ran up to the  
body and picked it up, gently. The body was Velene. Andromon was now absorbing Valmarmon's data,  
so he won't be causing anymore trouble again.... Tears started to wield up Umbrez's eyes).  
  
UMBREZ:Velene.... I'm so sorry this has happened... to you....  
TAI:WarDevidramon will PAY for his life!  
MATT:Your right, Tai! He can't get away with this!  
LEOMON:Even though he has a force thats unstoppable, we'll fight to the bitter end!  
ZERA:Everyone...  
  
(Everyone turned to Zera).  
  
ZERA:Come inside, I have something to tell you.  
  
LOCATION:Suicune Cathedral.  
  
(By now, the Mega Digimon, except Angedramon and MarineAngemon, changed back into their original  
selves, including Andromon who became Guardromon again. Zera sat at the chair with Sundramon  
beside him. Umbrez layed Velene on a table nearby and cried at her side).  
  
TAKATO:So, Your Holiness... Whats the big scoop?  
ZERA:Well... you see... Its about Granasmon...  
VEEMON:What about him?  
ZERA:.....Hes dead....  
  
(Everyone, except Zera, the Church's Azulongmon, the Church's Seraphimon, Sundramon and Goldramon  
were shocked to hear this news. Sonic was the first one to speak).  
  
SONIC:D-Dead?! B-But, why?! How?! Who killed him?!  
PIDDOMON:Your Holiness... Valmarmon didn't defeat him... did he?!  
ZERA:No... Let me explain.... Granasmon and Valmarmon fought in a deadly battle and in the end,  
Granasmon won! But, a servant of Valmarmon Digivolved into a Mega Digimon and destroyed Granasmon  
with cold blood running through his digital-viens.  
DAVIS:Why did Granasmon lost?  
ZERA:The battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon took over 7 days and 7 nights. When Valmarmon was  
defeated, Granasmon was exhausted. THAT was when Valmarmon's servant took his chance and won!  
DODGER:Who was this Digimon that killed Granasmon?  
ZERA:Sundramon.... tell him.  
SUNDRAMON:The Digimon's name was.... WarDevidramon.  
SCAMP:WarDevidramon?????!!!!!  
GATOMON:Yeah! Of course! The preist in Lugia Church said that WarDevidramon was one of the Dark  
Digimon! That explains it! THATS how he knew about Valmarmon and the 7 pieces!  
SUNDRAMON:WarDevidramon thought he has won but, a Digimon of Light also Digivolved into its  
Mega form.... Imperialdramon!  
KEN:And... won the battle?  
SUNDRAMON:Yes..... then, he and the other Digimon of Light sealed the Digimon of Darkness into  
the Dark Digital World. There, hoping that they never return, peace was restored at our world.  
ANGEL:What happened to the Digimon of Light?  
SUNDRAMON:They were tired.... So, they entered the Light Digital World where they rest and play,  
knowing nothing will ever happen to our world, till this year! When your MetalDevidramon was  
destroyed and came back as WarDevidramon!  
DAVIS:I'm... I'm sorry for this to happen.  
GOLDRAMON:Its okay but, I fear your world maybe in danger. Since theres nothing left for that  
troublesome WarDevidramon to take since Valmarmon is destroyed and the Dark Digital World has  
been opened up for the Digimon of Darkness to leave....  
SONIC:Amazin', you said that in one breath....  
GOLDRAMON:.... WarDevidramon and the Digimon of Darkness will try and take over YOUR world.  
The Digimon of Darkness are splitted into 5 sections. Water, Air, Ice, Ground and Devil.  
They are lead by Ultimate Virus-type Digimon.  
RITA:This is going to be a tough battle for all of us.  
TK:I don't think so.... When we get back, we'll try and relay ALL the Digidestined in our world!  
French Digidestined, American Digidestined, Russian Digidestined, theres a WHOLE lot of 'em! We  
can work together as a team and BLOW THEM AWAY!!!!  
TAI:Yeah! Quick thinking, TK!  
HENRY:But, how are we going to get back?  
ZERA:I got it! Since our time is faster than your time, I'll prepare a portal where you can go  
back to your world and stop WarDevidramon.   
RIKA:Tomorrow then as for tonight, we shall rest.  
IMPMON:And then, home sweet home!  
CALUMON:Yah!!! We're going back! We're going back! We're going back!!!  
  
(TK looked down at Patamon).  
  
TK:Its hard to believe...  
PATAMON:What is?  
TK:Devimon.... DemiDevimon Digivolved into Devimon... It was... a nightmare.  
PATAMON:Come on, TK. I can destroy him. I beat him once, and I'll do it again!  
TK:Y-Yeah... okay, Patamon. Okay.  
  
(Sonic turned towards the group).  
  
SONIC:Tonight, we stay here and relax... But, for tomorrow, the battle for the safety of OUR  
world... BEGINS!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
Who are the Ultimate Virus-type Digimon that leads the Water, Air, Ice, Ground and Devil type  
Digimon of Darkness? Will the Digidestined and the Tamers get back in time before WarDevidramon  
takes over their world?! Will Velene be all right, along with little Eva?! Stay tune..... 


	8. The Light VS. The Dark

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS!  
Part 8-The Light VS. The Dark. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(In the middle of the cafe, on top of a table was Izzy's laptop. The others were looking at the  
TV which is showing the news. On it was clips of different locations around the world).  
  
NEWS REPORTER:And in current events, Digimon are now appearing around the world as they did 5  
years ago before MaloMyotismon tried to take over the world. Children that has their very own  
Digimon, or Digidestined for short, are now trying to stop these Digimon from destroying the  
cities they live in. According to reports, the Digimon are in America, location is San Fransico.  
Stay tune for more details.  
SASHA:Did he say 'San Fransico'?!?!  
TAILS:Yeah! Which means that Sonic and the others failed to stop WarDevidramon from opening the  
portal to the Dark Digital World!  
IZZY:I'm sure when they get back, we'll figure out a prodigous plan!  
  
(Gillimon sighed and started to pace around the room with Monodramon).  
  
GILLIMON:It all started with a simple mission! Just ONE simple mission! Find out who or what it  
is thats living in Mount Dragon but, NO!  
ALEX:Gillimon, easy now.  
GILLIMON:We are now facing against an army of Dark Digimon and thats only ONE Digimon that can  
Digivolve into its Mega form! ME!!!!  
KNUCKLES:Somehow, I wish you were destroyed when you faced BlackMetalGreymon and Blackwhatisname!  
FLO:BlackMetalGarurumon.  
KNUCKLES:Yeah... thats it!  
AMY:Knuckles! That wasn't very nice of you.  
KNUCKLES:Well, hes getting on my nerves!  
RAZOR:I have to agree with ya.  
RYO:Monodramon, why are you pacing with Gillimon?  
MONODRAMON:Dunno. I just want to do it, thats all.  
RYO:Oy....  
  
(Then, Izzy's laptop started to glow and everyone turned towards it. Tramp's face was filled with  
happiness and relief).  
  
TRAMP:They are coming back! They are coming back!  
  
(When the glow was down, they saw Sonic and his group standing in front of them).  
  
SONIC:We came, we saw, we are BACK!  
TAILS:All right, Sonic!  
SHADOW:Great to see you guys again. Anything happened while you were there?  
TAKATO:Lots of it! And boy, have we got a story for you all!  
  
LOCATION:Unknown.  
  
(WarDevidramon stood somewhere in a dark room with DemiDevimon beside him).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:DemiDevimon, are the men in position?  
DEMIDEVIMON:Of course, master.  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Good. Finally, I have completed Part A of my master plan. Part B will soon be  
ready to finish off the Digidestined and get revenge for my fallen master, Daemon! And, I'll also  
destroy the Digidestined that has a Veemon as its partner!  
DEMIDEVIMON:I did some research on him. His name is Davis, he is the Digidestined of Courage and  
Friendship. Why him?  
WARDEVIDRAMON:I first met him here when I was MetalDevidramon. I was knocked down by two Ultimate  
Digimon called MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon. Then, I was destroyed by Paildramon, Veemon's  
Ultimate form!  
DEMIDEVIMON:Erm... master. Paildramon is a Ultimate Digimon form of ExVeemon and Stingmon. They  
just use a special Digivolution called DNA Digivolve. ExVeemon+Stingmon=Paildramon.  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Well, Paildramon wasn't there when Daemon rebuild me and brought me to Tokyo where  
I faced Magnamon with LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Drenholmon, SkullSatamon and Atolmdramon.  
DEMIDEVIMON:Magnamon? THE Magnamon? Golden Armour Digivolved form of Veemon!?  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Yes... The one and only... *Growls* DemiDevimon!   
DEMIDEVIMON:Yes sir?!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:I'm now making you my bodyguard to make sure those Digidestined and Tamers will NOT  
get through to ME!  
DEMIDEVIMON:What are you talking about, sir? We have the meanest selection of evil Digimon that  
you EVER had! There are Virus-type Digimon at the Champion AND Ultimate level! And, don't forget,  
sir, they are splitted into 5 sections EACH! Ice, Fire, Water, Air and Devil! Nothing wrong with  
that, right?  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Yes... but, just in case...  
DEMIDEVIMON:Say no more! I've got the message!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Good! The Battle between Good and Evil BEGINS!  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(Sonic and his group finished off their story during their adventure in the other world).  
  
SONIC:...And we said our goodbyes to His Holiness Zera and everyone at the church and headed back  
towards here!  
TAILS:What about Velene and Eva?  
KARI:They are still alive, Tails. Also Gadan. We just have to hope they will pull through!  
ROUGE:Meanwhile, we have a crazy Mega Digimon on the loose, leading an army of Virus Digimon on  
the rampage!  
GUILMON, WORMMON, GUARDROMON:Hey! All Viruses are THAT bad!  
ROUGE:Sorry.  
TAKATO:And, with a lot of evil Digimon, I think we need a lot of help!  
  
(At that point, a group of children with Digimon, walked into the cafe. Davis smiled).  
  
DAVIS:Hey! Its our fellow people!  
CHARLIE:More Digidestined?!  
IZZY:Yeah! Hey, everybody! Listen, introuduce yourselves to Sonic and his friends, Charlie and   
his friends and also the Tamers who you are.  
  
(Before they could begin, Gennai appeared with 3 devices).  
  
ANNABELLE:Gennai!  
GENNAI:Before you begin. I want the Russian Digidestined to hold these devices which will make  
their voices speak in english.  
  
(And they did so....)  
  
GENNAI:And afterwhich, I'll tell you what is our first move so, go on...  
  
(A girl stepped up with a dragon-like Digimon, flying above her).  
  
TATUM:My name is Tatum, I am a American Digidestined and my Digimon partner is Airdramon.  
AIRDRAMON:Hello.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Airdramon)  
Airdramon is one of the two most powerful Champion Digimon EVER!  
  
ANNA:I am Anna, I am a Russian Digidestined and my partner is Unimon.  
UNIMON:Hi!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Unimon).  
Unimon is a Champion Digimon. *Thats all I have to say. I'll just put down the Digimon's level,  
all right?*  
  
YUEHON:I am Huehon, I am a Asian Digidestined and my partner is Apemon.  
APEMON:Oog. Hello.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Apemon).  
As above for the first two, Apemon is a Champion Digimon. (This is going to be a long, long, long  
introduction of Digidestined and Digimon!)  
  
MICHEAL:I'm Micheal and I'm a Digidestined from America. My Digimon partner is Betamon.  
BETAMON:Please to meet you.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Betamon).  
Betamon is a Rookie Digimon. His Champion form is Seadramon!  
  
CATHERINE:I'am Catherine, I am a French Digidestined. Meet my parnet, Floramon.  
FLORAMON:Bonjour.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Floramon).  
Floramon is a Rookie Digimon, Champion form is Kiwimon. She can also speak french since her human  
partner DOES live in France.  
  
MARIA:I'm Maria, an American Digidestined. This is Centarumon.  
CENTARUMON:Hello.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Centarumon).  
Centarumon is a smart and wiseful Champion Digimon. Although, a Digimon site got its level wrong  
saying its an Ultimate. Nobodys perfect.  
  
DEREK:Good day, everyone. I'm Derek, an Australian Digidestined. Crabmon's my partner.  
CRABMON:Hello.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Crabmon).  
Crabmon-Rookie. Champion form-Coelamon. Got that?  
  
DIEN:I'm Dien. A Vietnamese Digidestined. This is Gorillamon.  
GORILLAMON:Good evening.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Gorillamon).  
This is boring but, hey, whos complaining? I AM!!! Gorillamon is a Champion Digimon.  
  
PHIL:I'm Phil and a American Digidestined. My best friend is Flarizamon!  
FLARIZAMON:Hello.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Flarizamon).  
Flarizamon is a, oh what a surprize(!), Champion Digimon. I shouldn't put these all up but, I   
just got a feeling I should, you know? Any more?  
  
STEVE:I'm Steve. Another American Digidestined. This is Frigimon.  
FRIGIMON:Hi.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Frigimon).  
Frigimon is a Champion Digimon and loves to live in cold places.  
  
SONYA:I'm Sonya, a Russian Digidestined. Snimon is my partner.  
SNIMON:Hello.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Snimon).  
Snimon is a Champion Digimon that have scythes like a Scyther.  
  
YURI:I'm Yuri, another Russian Digidestined. My Digimon friend is Kuwagamon.  
KUWAGAMON:Hello.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Kuwagamon).  
A Champion Digimon this Kuwagamon is!   
  
MINA:Hello, I'm Mina. A Indian Digidestined. My partner is Meramon.  
MERAMON:Hi!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Meramon).  
Things are hotting up as Meramon is a Champion Digimon!  
  
ROSA:Ola, my name is Rosa. Gotsumon is my partner.  
GOTSUMON:Hello.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Gotsumon).  
These Rookie Digimon sure do ROCK! Rosa's Gotsumon's Champion form is Monochromon.  
  
LOU:I'm Lou, American Digidestined with Tortomon as my partner.  
TORTOMON:Hello there.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Tortomon).  
Tortomon is a Champion Digimon and BOY, is he BIG!  
  
SONIC:And last, but not least.  
  
(Thank god!)  
  
PYO 1:We are the Pyo Brothers!  
PYO 2:Chinese Digidestined.  
PYO 3:And our partner Digimon are called Syakomon!  
SYAKOMON:Hi!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Syakomon).  
Syakomon are Rookie Digimon and can Digivolve to their Champion form called Octomon.  
  
(Ninetalesuk counted the new Digidestined arrivals and sighed).  
  
NINETALESUK:That comes up to 18 Digidestined! Boy, that was a HUGE introduction!  
TK:You said it!  
  
(Gennai laughed and clapped his hands).  
  
GENNAI:All right, everyone. The meeting shall begin to decide the fate of our world from the evil  
WarDevidramon and his Digimon of Darkness.  
CHARLIE:Good speech(!) Okay, whats the plan?  
GENNAI:Well, to begin with.... We need to find out who are the Virus Ultimate leaders of the 5  
Digimon of Darkness that are in these orders. Ice, Sea, Air, Fire and Devil. We'll use Part A of   
my plan now! Finding out the names of the Dark Digimon that leads the Ice, Air, Fire, Sea   
and Devil!  
CHARLIE:Whats Plan B?  
GENNAI:I'll tell you Plan B AFTER you have done Plan A.  
GILLIMON:This is fun(!)  
SHANE:Yep(!) Suicide, here we come(!)  
ANGUS:Where?  
SHANE:Wheres what?  
ANGUS:Wheres the Suicune?  
SHANE, CHARLIE:Shut up!  
  
(Everyone laughed except Charlie, Shane and Angus. Izzy walked to his computer and brought up a  
map of San Fransico).  
  
IZZY:Maybe we can learn something about the Dark Digimon of the Sea. I wonder.... could they be   
in the sea near the Golden Gate Park?  
SASHA:Could be..... Maybe I can lead you to it.  
SONIC:Good idea! We can send the OUR Sea Digimon to stop them!  
TAI:Joe, Cody, Micheal, 1 or 2 of the Pyo Brothers, Derek and Kenta can go over there.  
PYO 1:I'll go.  
PYO 2:I'll stay here.  
PYO 3:Me too!  
JOE:All right, everybody! Come on!  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Bridge.  
  
(Everything is peaceful at the Golden Gate Bridge, except for the sound of the sea waves and the  
noise from the passing cars until.... The Digidestined, a Tamer, their Digimon and Sasha La'Fleur  
arrived and looked out to sea).  
  
SASHA:Well, here we are.  
MARINEANGEMON:Yes but....  
BETAMON:No evil Sea Digimon!  
  
(As soon as Betamon said that, some white squid-like Digimon came out of the water, roaring its  
head, or no head, off).  
  
BETAMON:I take it back.  
JOE:Gomamon! That looks like.....  
GOMAMON:Yeah.... Gesomon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Gesomon).  
Time to show up the Digi-dex for EVIL Digimon! Gesomon is a Virus Champion Digimon will attacks  
like Coral Crusher and Elastic Arms.  
  
CODY:Well.... theres the Dark Digimon of the Sea's minions... but, where is their leader?  
DEREK:Never mind about that! We better stop them!  
SASHA:You better! It looks like they are heading to the harbour!  
JOE:All right! On the count of 3, Digiv--- HUH?!  
  
(A giant splash of water came behind the Gesomon and out came a long snake-like Digimon, roaring  
a deafing sound).  
  
SASHA:There is the leader! Really, REALLY high!  
CODY:I don't believe it! He looks like MegaSeadramon!  
ARMADILLIOMON:Worst than MegaSeadramon, Cody! Hes WaruSeadramon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for WaruSeadramon).  
WaruSeadramon is known as the Dark Digimon of the Sea! His Dark Blast and Evil Icicle makes this  
Virus-type Ultimate Digimon tough to beat!  
  
JOE:Well! Now what?  
CRABMON:Only one thing to do! BATTLE!  
PYO 1:Lets go!  
  
Gomamon Digivolve to....... IKKAKUMON!!!  
Crabmon Digivolve to....... COELAMON!!!  
Betamon Digivolve to....... SEADRAMON!!!  
Syakomon Digivolve to...... OCTOMON!!!  
  
Armadilliomon Armour Digivolve to..... (Showing Gomamon, Ikkakumon and Zudomon) SUBMARIMON, THE  
RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEA!!!  
  
Ikkakumon Digivolve to........ ZUDOMON!!!  
  
(Coelamon, Seadramon, Octomon and Submarimon, led by Zudomon, all jump into the sea and advanced  
towards WaruSeadramon and his Gesomon minions).  
  
KENTA:MarineAngemon, aren't you going to join them?  
MARINEANGEMON:If they need any BIG back-up!  
KENTA:Okay.  
  
(A Gesomon spotted the Digimon coming towards them).  
  
GESOMON 1:Master! Look! Digidestined!  
WARUSEADRAMON:Ah! Lord WarDevidramon warned me about THEM! Its time for a battle!  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(Izzy looked at his laptop as a text-box containing a e-mail).  
  
IZZY:E-Mail from Cody! They found the leader of the Dark Digimon of the Sea! WaruSeadramon!  
TENTOMON:Oh no! I know who that is! WaruSeadramon uses dark attacks! Worst them MegaSeadramon!  
TAILS:Better hope for the best! Meanwhile, we sent Yolei and her group to find out the name of  
the Dark Digimon of the Air! Who EVER he could be...  
  
LOCATION:Northern Area of San Fransico.  
  
Hawkmon Digivolve to....... AQUILAMON!!!  
Biyomon Digivolve to....... BIRDRAMON!!!  
  
Birdramon Digivolve to...... GARUDAMON!!!  
  
(Yolei, Sora, Kari, Tatum, Anna, Sonya and Yuri were the ones to try and find the Dark Digimon of  
the Air. Garudamon, Aquilamon, Gatomon, Airdramon, Snimon, Unimon and Kuwagamon were with them.   
Leading them to the northern part of San Fransico was Charlie).  
  
CHARLIE:All right! This is the northern area of San Fransico. This is use to be the part where  
MetalDevidramon use to live, before defeated by Paildramon, Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon.  
YOLEI:I guess WarDevidramon doesn't want to live in this area anymore.  
SORA:Why do you think that, Yolei?  
YOLEI:Davis and Ken told me that MetalDevidramon captured Sasha, Ruby and Gerta and held them  
here. As soon as they got them back, MetalDevidramon must have found out that they knew where  
he and his Devidramon were hiding!  
CHARLIE:Any point to all this?  
KARI:What Yolei means that now WarDevidramon is hiding somewhere in San Fransico, he can not come  
back here any more.  
YOLEI:Yeah.... something like that....  
  
(Then, there was a roar from the sky. Everyone looked up).  
  
TATUM:What... What was that?  
AIRDRAMON:I think it is the Dark Digimon that belongs in the air!  
  
(Out of the air came giant black birds! Gatomon hissed at them).  
  
GATOMON:Your right, Airdramon! They ARE part of the Dark Digimon! Those Digimon are called....  
CHARLIE:Tell us already!  
GATOMON:To tell you the truth, I never seen those Digimon before.... They are unknown by ANY  
Digimon! But, I heard about their names though..... They are called Aururumon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Aururumon).  
Aururumon are mysterious Virus-type Champion Digimon that roams the air! They are not known to  
ANY Digimon so, their powerful attacks are unknown.  
  
AQUILAMON:Aururumon, huh? I think their leader is nearby!  
YURI:But... who?  
  
(Then, a Digimon that was bigger than the Aururumon came out of nowhere, following his minions).  
  
ANNA:There! There is their leader!  
SORA:I don't believe it!!!  
UNIMON:Me neither! Its Megadramon!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Megadramon).  
Megadramon is known as a powerful Ultimate Digimon of the Virus-type! Although, ALL evil Digimon  
of Darkness WILL be Virus types.... Megadramon is the leader of the Dark Digimon of the Air. His  
leathful attacks are Darkside Attack and Ultimate Slicer!!  
  
(Kari turned to Yolei).  
  
KARI:I remember Megadramon! Hes dangerous! Yolei, we have to DNA Digivolve!  
YOLEI:All right!  
GATOMON:You ready?  
AQUILAMON:Thats blow them down!  
  
Aquilamon....... Gatomon........ DNA Digivolve to........ SILPHYMON!!!  
  
(Silphymon led Garudamon, Unimon, Airdramon, Snimon and Kuwagamon for battle!)  
  
SILPHYMON:Lets go!!!!  
  
(A Aururumon spotted Gatomon and Aquilamon's DNA Digivolution and turned to Megadramon).  
  
AURURUMON 1:Digidestined and Digimon attacking below, master!  
MEGADRAMON:Then, prepare for battle!  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(Izzy recived another e-mail).  
  
IZZY:All right! Megadramon is the leader of the Dark Air Digimon! The others are unknown Digimon  
called Aururumon!  
TENTOMON:Never heard of them.  
TAI:Right! Who are left?  
IZZY:I got some readings that the Digimon of Ice and the Digimon of the Devil are in the western   
and eastern side! Matt and his group are heading to the eastern side while Takato and his group  
are going to the western side. WHO knows what they will meet.  
  
LOCATION:Eastern Area of San Fransico.  
  
(Matt's group were Mimi, Lou, Steve, Dien, Yuehon and Kazu. Their Digimon Gabumon, Tortomon,  
Frigimon, Gorillamon, Apemon, Palmon and Guardromon faced against the minion Digimon that works  
for the Devil. Stryker lead them to the western side).  
  
STRYKER:Yikes! They-They look familiar!   
MATT:Of course they are! They are Devidramon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Devidramon).  
Devidramon is the Champion form of WarDevidramon. They are minions for the Dark Digimon of the  
Devil. Their attacks are called Crimson Claw and Red Eyes. The Red Eyes attack will leave you  
hypnotised. So, watch out, IF you want to be in a trance?  
  
MATT:Gabumon!   
MIMI:Palmon!  
MATT/MIMI:Digivolve!  
  
Gabumon Digivolve to...... GARURUMON!!!  
Palmon Digivolve to....... TOGEMON!!!  
  
(Garurumon, Togemon, Tortomon, Frigimon, Gorillamon, Apemon and Guardromon faced against an army  
of Devidramon. Kazu looked into the sky, searching for something, or someONE!)  
  
KAZU:Where is he or she?! Where is their leader?  
LOU:Calm down! Their leader will show up!   
GUARDROMON:Lets attack now! Grenade Destroyer!  
  
(Guardromon fired his attack towards the Devidramon when....)  
  
VOICE:Darkness Wave!  
  
(That attack destroyed Guardromon's attack. They all look up to see a female devil Digimon,   
landing in front of the Devidramon. Matt groaned).  
  
MATT:I should have known it would be HER!  
GARURUMON:LadyDevimon!  
LADYDEVIMON:The one and only!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for LadyDevimon).  
LadyDevimon is an Ultimate Digimon, leader of the Dark Digimon of the Devils! Her deadly attacks  
are Darkness Wave and Evil Wing.  
  
LADYDEVIMON:So.... you want to stop us from taking over the world for Lord WarDevidramon!  
DIEN:Thats right! We can't let you take over the world!  
LADYDEVIMON:No you can't! So, I'll kill you ALL!  
KAZU:Thats what you think!  
MATT:Attack!  
  
KAZU:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to...... ANDROMON!!!  
  
Garurumon Digivolve to...... WEREGARURUMON!!!  
Togemon Digivolve to........ LILLYMON!!!  
  
LADYDEVIMON:Ah! So, its a challange then?  
TORTOMON:Of course it is!  
LADYDEVIMON:All right! Devidramon, ATTACK!  
WEREGARURUMON:Digimon! ATTACK!  
  
LOCATION:Western Area of San Fransico.  
  
(Itchy led Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Mina, Rosa and a Pyo brother to the western area of San  
Fransico. Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Leomon, Gotsumon, Meramon and Syakomon were with them.  
When they arrived, they saw the Digimon minions that Rika thought she would never see again).  
  
RIKA:Renamon... Its... Its....  
RENAMON:I know, Rika! IceDevimon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for IceDevimon).  
IceDevimon are cold-hearted Champion Digimon that serves the Dark Digimon of Ice. Their attacks  
are called Frozen Claw and Zero Freeze!  
  
RIKA:I thought I would never see HIM again.  
RENAMON:I know how you feel, Rika.  
TERRIERMON:Wake up and smell the ice, you two! They are NOT the same IceDevimon we faced before!  
GOTSUMON:Where is their Ultimate icy leader?  
TERRIERMON:Err.... up there?  
  
(A ice-like dragon Digimon flew above the IceDevimon).  
  
LEOMON:Hmm.... Who is he?  
MERAMON:I think hes called Icedramon.  
  
(Showing Digi-dex for Icedramon).  
Icedramon is the Ultimate Digimon leader of the Dark Digimon of Ice. He starts off with a Dragon  
Ice Blast that freezes his enemy and blows them away with the deadly Dragon Ray!  
  
ICEDRAMON:IceDevimons! Listen to me! Keep your eyes out for any human or Digimon that are enemies  
to our Lord WarDevidramon!  
ICEDEVIMON:Of course. We shall do THAT!  
  
(Takato turned to the others).  
  
TAKATO:We have to get our Digimon Digivolve to their Champion and Ultimate forms! Champions can  
take down the IceDevimon while the Ultimates destroy Icedramon!  
HENRY:Looks like a plan we CAN'T refuse! Okay, lets do it!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION...  
Guilmon Digivolve to..... GROWLMON!!!  
Terriermon Digivolve to...... GARGOMON!!!  
Renamon Digivolve to......... KYUBIMON!!!  
Gotsumon Digivolve to........ MONOCHROMON!!!  
Syakumon Digivolve to........ OCTOMON!!!  
  
TAKATO/HENRY/RIKA:Digi-Modify!! Matrix Digivolution Activate!!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION...  
Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to......... WARGROWLMON!!!  
Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to......... RAPIDMON!!!  
Kybuimon Matrix Digivolve to......... TAOMON!!!  
  
(WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, Taomon, Leomon, Meramon, Octomon and Monochromon leapt from their   
hiding place and landed near Icedramon and the IceDevimon).  
  
ICEDRAMON:Whats this?  
ICEDEVIMON:The Digimon that belongs to the Digidestined!  
RAPIDMON:And Tamers!  
MONOCHROMON:Attack!  
WARGROWLMON:Say goodbye, Icedramon!!!!  
ICEDRAMON:Ha! Wanna bet?!  
  
(Itchy turned to Jeri and Rosa).  
  
ITCHY:Somebody tell Izzy about that Icedramon NOW!!!!  
JERI:Yikes! Calm down!  
ROSA:Yes, senor. Calm down.  
ITCHY:Okay! Okay!  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(The remaining Digidestined at the cafe were Tai, Izzy, Davis, Ken, TK, Suzie, Ryo, the third Pyo  
brother, Catherine, Maria, Alex and Phil. Agumon, Tentomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Patamon, Lopmon,  
Monodramon, Gillimon, Syakumon, Floramon, Centarumon and Flarizamon were waiting nearby. Sonic  
paced around the room).  
  
SONIC:*Sigh* Izzy, any news from the other two search parties yet?  
IZZY:Not yet....  
DODGER:I wish they hurry up. I'm getting bored here!  
IZZY:Hold on a sec... I think they are answering.  
GILLIMON:Hooray(!) Now, lets party(!)  
ALEX:Shut up! Whats the message?  
IZZY:Its from Matt from the eastern side of San Fransico! He sas they met the Dark Digimon of  
Devil. Devidramon and LadyDevimon as their leader!  
RUBY:Devidramon?!?! Oh no! Not THEM!!!! I can still remember being hypnotised by those creeps!  
SCAMP:Any news from Takato?  
IZZY:Yeah, I just his e-mail from him right now! They are now facing the Dark Digimon of Ice!  
They are facing against IceDevimon, being led by Icedramon!  
AGUMON:Right! All that remains is the Dark Digimon of Fire!  
OLIVER:And with us are 12 Digidestined!  
NINETALESUK:10 Digidestined and 2 Tamers!  
DAVIS:Izzy! Where would the Dark Digimon of Fire be?  
KEN:Well, the other 4 are at Golden Gate Bridge and the northern, western and eastern areas of  
San Fransico. If Izzy agrees with me... I think the Dark Fire Digimon are....  
IZZY:Be in the Southern area!!!!!  
KNUCKLES:Hey! WE are in the Southern area of San Fransico!!!  
TK:Don't panic! Lets figure out what the Champion Digimon that are BOTH Virus types and knows  
fire attacks.  
PATAMON:Theres BlackGreymon, BlackGrowlmon, DarkTyrannomon and Darkrizamon!  
TRAMP:So.... when are they come along?  
  
(Then, they heard some stompings from outside, Tramp shook his head).  
  
TRAMP:Never mind!  
TAI:Digidestined! Outside now!!!  
  
LOCATION:Southern area of San Fransico.  
  
(As the Digidestined and Tamers ran outside with Sonic, Scamp, Tramp, Dodger and Ninetalesuk.  
They saw 4 dinosaur-like Digimon heading towards them).  
  
TRAMP:What are THEY?!  
VEEMON:DarkTyrannomon!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of DarkTyrannomon).  
A virus has turned a good Tyrannomon into the evil DarkTyrannomon! This Champion Digimon serves  
the leader of the Dark Digimon of Fire! His Fire Blast and Iron Tail will leave you in pain!  
  
TAI:Right! As we are waiting for their leader to come, lets Digivolve to fight!  
PYO 3:Okay!  
PHIL:Lets go!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION....  
Agumon Digivolve to...... GREYMON!!!  
Tentomon Digivolve to.... KABUTERIMON!!!  
Veemon Digivolve to...... EXVEEMON!!!  
Wormmon Digivolve to..... STINGMON!!!  
Patamon Digivolve to..... ANGEMON!!!  
Syakumon Digivolve to.... OCTOMON!!!  
Floramon Digivolve to.... KIWIMON!!!  
Gillimon Digivolve to.... GROWMON!!!  
Monodramon Digivolve to.. STRIKEDRAMON!!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Strikedramon).  
Ladies and gentlemen! This is Monodramon's Champion form! Stikedramon! No lies! Although, I now  
know his name..... I know his attacks are called....  
  
DARKTYRANNOMON:Digimon! Master, they are here!!!  
  
(A giant flame appeared behind the DarkTyrannomon and formed himself into.....)  
  
FLARIZAMON:Its Firedramon!!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Firedramon).  
Firedramon is a Ultimate Digimon so don't get it confused with Flamedramon. Firedramon is the  
leader of the Dark Digimon of Fire and his attacks are Burning Blast and Fire of Death!  
  
TAI:Right... Change of plan, guys! Ultimate time!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
Stikedramon Matrix Digivolve to....... CYBERDRAMON!!!  
  
Greymon Digivolve to...... METALGREYMON!!!  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to........ MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!  
Angemon Digivolve to...... MAGNAANGEMON!!!  
Growmon Digivolve to...... MEGAGROWMON!!!  
  
ExVeemon...... Stingmon....... DNA Digivolve to....... PAILDRAMON!!!  
  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:Come on, everyone! ATTACK!  
FIREDRAMON:Meet thy doom! HAHAHA!!!!!  
  
LOCATION:...Unknown....  
  
(WarDevidramon slept peacefully when Devimon landed near him, waking him up).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Hm... what?  
DEVIMON:My lord. Firedramon, Icedramon, Megadramon, WaruSeadramon and LadyDevimon are facing  
the Digidestined and Tamers. What shall we do?  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Tell them to retreat and get them here. We have a meeting. Once they get here,  
they can have 2 of their minions each. 2 Gesomons for WaruSeadramon, 2 DarkTyrannomons for  
Firedramon, 2 IceDevimons for Icedramon, 2 Devidramons for LadyDevimon and 2 Arururumon for  
Megadramon! Clear?  
DEVIMON:Of course, my lord. I shall get them right now.  
  
LOCATION:Southern area of San Fransico.  
  
(Firedramon had his hands full with MetalGreymon and Cyberdramon. He flew into the air and   
looked down at the DarkTyrannomon).  
  
FIREDRAMON:My DarkTyrannomon! We have to go back! Our lord awaits us!  
DARKTYRANNOMON:Yes sir!  
  
(Firedramon and DarkTyrannomon vanished.... Tai and everyone else were confused).  
  
SONIC:Quick battle.....  
MAGNAANGEMON:They are planning something... Something not good for us all.  
  
LOCATION:Northern/Western/Eastern areas of San Fransico.  
  
(The 3 dark Ultimate Digimon started to vanished, along with their minion Digimon).  
  
ICEDRAMON:So long!  
ICEDEVIMON:Goodbye!  
TAOMON:Stop!  
ANDROMON:Come back here now!  
LADYDEVIMON:See you!  
DEVIDRAMON:Don't want to be you!  
WEREGARURUMON:Hey!  
LILLYMON:Don't you run away from us!  
MEGADRAMON:We'll meet again!  
ARURURUMON:Yeah!  
SNIMON:No!  
SILPHYMON:Get here right NOW!!!  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Bridge.  
  
KENTA:MarineAngemon, attack WaruSeadramon!  
MARINEANGEMON:Right!  
  
(MarineAngemon flew towards WaruSeadramon and fired....)  
  
MARINEANGEMON:Ocean Love!!!  
  
(MarineAngemon fired his attack as WaruSeadramon fought Zudomon and Seadramon. When the Ocean  
Love hit WaruSeadramon, it knocked him into the sea. They gasped as he got back up).  
  
WARUSEADRAMON:That hurts! You'll pay. *Silent* Gesomon, let return to base!  
GESOMON:Right!  
  
(WaruSeadramon and the Gesomon vanished....)  
  
JOE:WaruSeadramon survived MarineAngemon's attack!  
CODY:But.... WaruSeadramon is an Ultimate! MarineAngemon is a Mega! How can that be possible?!  
  
LOCATION:.....Unknown....  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:You think you have stopped us for one day, you fools! But, when tomorrow comes,  
you end is near!  
  
LOCATION:Southern area of San Fransico.  
  
(Izzy was reading the e-mails from the 4 search parties).  
  
IZZY:They are coming back here. Looks like they all ran away! And Joe has something important  
to tell us all.  
MAGNAANGEMON:Like I said, they are planning something to destroy us all.  
METALGREYMON:Yeah right(!) We'll blast them away!  
TAI:Go MetalGreymon!!!  
  
(Gennai walked up to Tai and the gang).  
  
GENNAI:Yes... Now we have used plan A of my action. I shall tell you plan B now.  
SONIC:Whats plan B?  
GENNAI:To get rid of the Digimon of Darkness, WarDevidramon has to be destroyed! And only one  
Digimon is strong to destroy him....  
SCAMP:You mean....?  
GENNAI:Yes.... WarGreymon!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
How did WaruSeadramon survived MarineAngemon's attack? Will TK and Angemon face against Devimon  
again? Stay tune for the final battle!!! 


	9. Final Hope, Final Battle!

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS!  
Part 9-Final Hope, Final Battle! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Southern area of San Fransico.  
  
TAI:Are you sure?!  
GENNAI:Yes.... WarGreymon is the only Digimon that can destroy WarDevidramon!  
SCAMP:How come?  
IZZY:Esy to explain. The weapons on WarGreymon's arms are called 'Dramon Destroyers'.  
OLIVER:'Dramon Destroyers'?  
IZZY:Let me explain. The 'Dramon Destroyers' are super effective against Digimon that has the  
word 'Dramon' in its name like... Flamedramon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Devidramon,  
Megidramon, Paildramon...  
TK:The dra part in 'Dramon' is short for dragon.  
DODGER:So, it can destroy dragon Digimon!  
MANGAANGEMON:Yes and no.... It only can destroy dragon Digimon IF they have the 'Dramon' part  
in his/her name.  
METALGREYMON:Enough with this talking already! *Roars*  
TAI:MetalGreymon, CHILL!  
TAILS:What shall we do now then, you guys?  
SONIC:Tell ya what we are going to do, Tails. We wait for the others to come back and tell them  
about plan B! And then, tomorrow, we put it into ACTION!!  
  
LOCATION:....Unknown....  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Have they gone?  
DEMIDEVIMON:Of course, master!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Any reports from them? Any Dark Digimon killed?  
DEMIDEVIMON:We'll, WaruSeadramon was blasted by MarineAngemon!   
WARDEVIDRAMON:Hmm... And he is still here... I saw him a few moments ago... *Laughs* That   
special power that I gave to him and the other evil Ultimate Digimon WORKS!   
DEMIDEVIMON:What about ME?! I can only Digivolve to my Champion form, Devimon! When can I get  
my special power?  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Once you Digivolve to Ultimate!  
DEMIDEVIMON:Ah, phooey!!!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Now... we shall wait for the end of the Digidestined and takeover the WORLD!  
And also, REVENGE for my lord, DAEMON! *Laughs*  
  
LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.  
  
(Everyone returned to base and the Digimon were back in their Rookie and Champion forms (For  
Guardromon and Gatomon). Joe, then began to tell Sonic and the others what happened when he and  
his group faced against WaruSeadramon and his Gesomon minions).  
  
JOE:And, MarineAngemon blasted WaruSeadramon with his Love Ocean but, WaruSeadramon SURVIVED!  
RITA:So?  
JOE:WaruSeadramon, Ultimate! MarineAngemon-Mega! Mega is higher than Ultimate! Do you see what  
I'm getting here?!?  
SHADOW:Your saying a Ultimate Digimon like WaruSeadramon survived an attack of a Mega like  
MarineAngemon?! Is THAT what your trying to say?!  
JOE:Yes!! Finally, someones got it!  
GOMAMON:We just don't understand why.  
HENRY:Maybe because WarDevidramon made WaruSeadramon the ability to be immortal.  
GOMAMON:Huh?  
HENRY:Let me explain... Have you heard about the Harmonius Ones?  
TK:Yes.... But, we only know one Digimon amongst them... Azulongmon.  
TERRIERMON:The Harmonius Ones are four holy Digimon, each at the Mega level. Azulongmon,   
Ebonwumon, Baihumon and Zhuqiaomon. And, all 4 of them are immortal!  
TENTOMON:Immortal, huh? Could be the perfect reason why the 4 Dark Masters sealed them up instead  
of killing them.  
ANGEL:Dark Masters?  
AGUMON:4 evil Mega Digimon. MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon... yadda yadda...  
GENNAI:Okay, enough of that. Now then, Henry is right. WarDevidramon has given the 5 evil   
Ultimate Digimon that ability to be immortal. Luckily, it only works on Virus Digimon at the  
Ultimate level. Digimon at Champion or Rookie have no effect.  
  
(Sonic jumped onto the table and everyone looked at him).  
  
SONIC:But, I'm guessing that if WarDevidramon is destroyed, the immortal Digimon will be able to  
be destroyed.  
GENNAI:Correct.  
SONIC:Right! And, we all know who are the 5 Dark Ultimate Digimon! LadyDevimon, leader of the  
Dark Digimon of Devil and her Champion Digimon slaves are Devidramon!  
TAILS:Firedramon, leader of the Dark Digimon of Fire and Champion slaves are DarkTyrannomon.  
KNUCKLES:WaruSeadramon, known as the leader of the Dark Digimon of the Sea, leading his Champion  
slaves, the Gesomon!  
SHADOW:Leader of the Dark Digimon of Ice is called Icedramon and leads the Champion slaves called  
IceDevimon! Cold, isn't it?  
AMY:And the last one is the Dark Digimon of Air and the leader is called Megadramon. He leads his  
Champion slaves called Aururumon!  
SONIC:Right! LadyDevimon, Firedramon, Icedramon, WaruSeadramon and Megadramon! All of them are  
just pawns! The real deal is out there!   
TAI:WarDevidramon!  
TAKATO:And, we'll destroy HIM! Right, Guilmon?  
  
(When Takato turned around, he saw Guilmon was looking around).  
  
TAKATO:Er... Guilmon? What are you doing?  
GUILMON:Looking for Impmon and Calumon.  
TAKATO:What?! Where are they?!  
  
(Impmon and Calumon landed in front of Takato).  
  
IMPMON:We are here!  
CALUMON:We were just searching the city to find out where WarDevidramon is hiding!  
IMPMON:Perfect excuse for the author whom forgotten to put me and Calumon in Chapter 8.  
CHARLIE:Do you know where it is?!  
CALUMON:Yeah! Its in the Golden Gate Park!  
STRYKER:Right! We know the location, all we need to do is get in THERE!  
  
(Sasha looked at the clock and sighed).  
  
SASHA:Theres nothing we can do right now... Its almost midnight.... All of you need some sleep.  
SONIC:Then... there is only ONE idea to defeat WarDevidramon!  
IZZY:Whats that?  
SONIC:The Digidestined and the Tamers will attack the 5 Dark Ultimate Digimon along with his  
slaves and beat 'em down! Meanwhile, Tai will go in with Agumon and some Digidestined and Tamers  
to face WarDevidramon!  
TAI:It looks like its our ONLY plan! Well, you guys! What do you say?!  
TAKATO:Lets do it!  
DIEN:We're ready!  
IMPMON:Those Dark Digimon better watch out!  
SONIC:Its settled then! Good luck, you guys!  
TAI:Lets GO!!!!  
  
LOCATION:Above Golden Gate Park.  
  
(Golden Gate Park has a visitor... A black fortress. A new helicopter flew above it with a  
reporter looking at the camera with his microphone).  
  
REPORTER:Speaking to you live above Golden Gate Park in San Fransico of America! In this park  
thats full of beautiful plants and woodland creatures, a evil Digimon called WarDevidramon has  
built himself a fortress as his base! According to a Digidestined and his Digimon partner, this  
evil WarDevidramon is at the highest level of all Digimon, Mega! WarDevidramon has led a pack of  
nasty looking Digimon. Megadramon, LadyDevimon, Firedramon, Icedramon and WaruSeadramon! Whatever  
Digidestined is brave enough to stand up to WarDevidramon and his party, we will wish him good  
luck and save our world from darkness!  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(A huge group of Digidestined, Tamers and their Digimon were surrounding Tai and Izzy. TK and  
Patamon were the last one to join up when...)  
  
VOICE:TK!  
  
(TK turned around to see Sonic running up to him).  
  
TK:Sonic... Whats up?  
SONIC:I heard that you lost Angemon during the battle against Devimon 13 years ago.  
TK:Yeah... why? What about it?  
SONIC:Take this!  
  
(Sonic handed TK a golden jem).  
  
TK:Is this a....  
SONIC:...Chaos Emerald, yep! It will help you against your battle against Devimon.  
TK:But... Sonic... How can a Chaos Emerald help me and Patamon win against Devimon?  
SONIC:Just believe in its real power... And, you'll see.  
TK:Okay, thanks.  
SONIC:Good luck. You'll need it!  
  
(Sonic ran off and TK sighed. He followed Patamon to the crowd where the meeting begins).  
  
TAI:All right, everyone! Since Agumon's Mega form, WarGreymon, is our only chance to defeat that  
fiend WarDevidramon, I'll choose the group who will help me get through WarDevidramon's base  
while the rest of you stay out here and fight Megadramon, LadyDevimon, Firedramon, Icedramon and  
WaruSeadramon and their Dark Digimon minions.  
AGUMON:Good speech, Tai!  
TAI:I decided that TK and Patamon, Alex and Gillimon, Takato and Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon  
will come with me. The rest of you, distract the Dark Digimon so me and my group can get in!  
IZZY:Got it, Tai!  
TAI:Right! My group, follow me!!  
  
(Tai ran off with Alex, Takato, Henry, TK, Agumon, Gillimon, Guilmon, Terriermon and Patamon.   
Rika looked at Izzy).  
  
RIKA:Better make the first move, Izzy.  
IZZY:Right! Tentomon, you start things off!   
TENTOMON:I got it, Izzy!  
  
Tentomon Digivolve to..... *Digivolve into Champions* KABUTERIMON!!!  
  
(Kabuterimon flew towards the fortress and shouted...)  
  
KABUTERIMON:Electro Shocker!  
  
(The attack hitted the fortress but, no damage.... Izzy sighed...)  
  
IZZY:This is going to be tough but... Kabuterimon! Digivolve!  
  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to..... *Digivolve into Ultimate* MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!  
  
(MegaKabuterimon flew high to the top of the fortress).  
  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:This will be a poor destraction if this attack doesn't do some damage! Oh well..  
Here goes nothing! Horn Buster!  
  
(That attack shook the fortress with ease... Izzy slammed his hand into his fist).  
  
IZZY:That fortress can be only damaged from the outside IF our Digimon are at the Ultimate level!  
Zudomon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Paildramon, Silphymon, Cyberdramon, Antylamon, Taomon, Andromon,  
and WereGarurumon can help MegaKabuterimon bring out the Dark Digimon! That means less Digimon   
guards inside that fortress! Got it?  
SORA:Got it, Izzy!  
IZZY:All right! Digidestined and Tamers, GO!!!  
  
Veemon/Wormmon Digivolve to...... EXVEEMON/STINGMON!!!  
  
DAVIS/KEN:Digivolve! DNA Style!  
  
ExVeemon........ Stingmon....... DNA Digivolve to..... *DNA Digivolve* PAILDRAMON!!!  
  
(The Digidestined and the Tamers, except Izzy, Davis and Ken, held their Digivices into the air   
and it glowed..)  
  
LOCATION:Inside the fortress...  
  
(The evil Digimon almost fell as the fortress shook from MegaKabuterimon's attack).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Whats going on here?!  
DEMIDEVIMON:Digidestined! They are attack from the outside!!!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Megadramon! LadyDevimon! Firedramon! Icedramon! WaruSeadramon! Take your Digimon   
and destroy those children and their Digimon!  
MEGADRAMON:Got it!  
LADYDEVIMON:They will NEVER survive US!  
  
(The Dark Ultimate Digimon led their Digimon towards the entrance will they shall final   
themselves in a HUGE battle!)  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(The Dark Ultimate Digimon came out and headed towards the Digimon, Tai and his group came out  
their hiding places and snuck into the fortress. Zudomon, Cyberdramon, MegaKabuterimon and  
Paildramon noticed this).  
  
PAILDRAMON:They did it! They are in!  
ZUDOMON:And, here they come!  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:Good luck, everyone!  
CYBERDRAMON:I'm itching for a fight! So, HERE I GO!!  
  
(The battle between the Digidestined Digimon and the Digimon of Darkness has begun...)  
  
LOCATION:Inside the fortress...  
  
(WarDevidramon and DemiDevimon looked out of the window to look upon the battle. DemiDevimon   
laughed with evil).  
  
DEMIDEVIMON:Those fools will NEVER defeat the Digimon of Darkness! Sea, Air, Devil, Ice and Fire!  
None of the Ultimate leaders will fallen because of the immortal power you gave to them!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Yes...  
DEMIDEVIMON:Master? Whats wrong?  
WARDEVIDRAMON:I can see Digimon at their Champion and Ultimate forms but... I can't see these  
Digimon! MetalGreymon, MagnaAngemon, WarGrowlmon, MegaGrowmon and Rapidmon! Where are they?  
  
(WarDevidramon suddenly gasped and turned to a security screen. He pressed it to show Tai and  
his group walking slowly through the corridors).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:They are here! The Digimon battle is just a diversion! The REAL battle is to do  
with ME!  
DEMIDEVIMON:Master! I will go and face them!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Are you sure your up to it?  
DEMIDEVIMON:Give me the ability to Digivolve into Ultimate so I can be immortal!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Done! Hahaha!!!!  
  
(Somewhere in the fortress, Tai and the others were having a difficult time to find out where  
they are...)  
  
TAI:Man... I wish Izzy gives us a map to WarDevidramon's fortress, we are lost!  
AGUMON:How are we going to find our way back, Tai?  
TAI:Find our way back?! Agumon, are you nuts?! We are trying to FIND WarDevidramon!  
AGUMON:Sorry....  
HENRY:Calm down, you guys. I'm sure we'll find our way.  
AGUMON:How?! 3 minutes into the game and we can't find our way through this black building!  
  
(DemiDevimon flew up in front of them...)  
  
DEMIDEVIMON:Well.... Well... Can't find your way, huh? Too bad!  
PATAMON:DemiDevimon!  
DEMIDEVIMON:Ha! You'll never get to my master, Lord WarDevidramon! This place is like a maze!  
Hahaha!!!  
  
(Alex turned to Tai).  
  
ALEX:That DemiDevimon came through THAT corridor! We'll use THAT one then!  
TAI:If we do, who will stop DemiDevimon?  
TK:Me and Patamon will. You guys, get a move on!  
TAI:Right! Good luck, TK!  
  
(Tai, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Alex and Gillimon ran past DemiDevimon and ran  
through the corridor he went through. DemiDevimon just looked at TK and Patamon).  
  
DEMIDEVIMON:Good work, kid! A suicide mission!  
TK:Cram it, DemiDevimon! Lets fight to the death!  
PATAMON:Thats right!  
DEMIDEVIMON:So young, so STUPID! You shall die! Let the battle begin!  
  
DemiDevimon Digivolve to....... DEVIMON!!!  
  
Patamon Digivolve to........... ANGEMON!!!  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(Devidramon was facing against Rosa's Monochromon).  
  
DEVIDRAMON:Crimson Claw!  
MONOCHROMON:Argh!  
ROSA:Monochromon! NO!!!!!  
  
(Monochromon was on to floor. Devidramon came in for the kill when Beezlemon stepped in).  
  
BEEZLEMON:Sorry. No Monochromon kills today!  
  
(With one quick swipe, Beezlemon blasted Devidramon away and turned to Monochromon).  
  
BEEZLEMON:You okay?  
MONOCHROMON:Yes... Thanks to you.  
BEEZLEMON:Don't give up! We're still in the lead! For now....  
  
LOCATION:Inside the fortress..  
  
ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!  
DEVIMON:Evil Wing!  
  
(The battle between Angemon and Devimon is intense. TK stood there, watching the battle).  
  
TK:Its almost like the battle 13 years ago... When I was young and Patamon first Digivolved into  
Angemon to save me! At the end, BOTH Angemon and Devimon died.... Angemon used all his energy to  
save me.... I thoughts he was gone... but, he came back... I'm not going to lose Angemon again  
to Devimon!  
  
(Angemon wacked Devimon to the ground with his Angel Rod. With an 'omph', Devimon was on the  
floor and grinned at Angemon).  
  
ANGEMON:Devimon, whats so funny?  
DEVIMON:You think that you can waltz into my master's fortress and destroy him?! You are foolish  
enough to do so!  
ANGEMON:What do you mean?  
TK:Angemon! Wait! Devimon, are you WarDevidramon's trusted Digimon assisstant!  
DEVIMON:Yes!  
TK:Then, why did WarDevidramon sended YOU here! He knows we can destroy you!  
DEVIMON:True! But, can you destroy ME when I'm like THIS!  
  
(Devimon started to glow black.... TK and Angemon gasped).  
  
TK:Oh no! Devimon is Digivolving!!!  
  
Devimon Digivolve to.... MARINEDEVIMON!!!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of MarineDevimon).  
MarineDevimon is a evil Ultimate Digimon that raises from the sea! His attacks include Evil Wind  
and Darkness Water.  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:Yes! Its finally worked! DemiDevimon-Devimon-MarineDevimon!!! I have Digivolved   
into my Ultimate form and I'm immortal now! Not even a Mega Digimon can destroy ME!!!  
TK:This... is bad....  
MARINEDEVIMON:Now.... Let me start things off, hahaha!!!  
  
(MarineDevimon looked up to Angemon and started to blow).  
  
TK:Angemon! Quick, Digivolve!  
MARINEDEVIMON:Evil Wind!  
  
Angemon Digivol... ARGH!!!  
  
(Angemon was knocked down and landed in front of TK, de-Digivolving back to Patamon).  
  
TK:Patamon!! Are you okay?!  
PATAMON:I'm fine, TK... but, we're in trouble! MarineDevimon will not let me Digivolve to my  
Ultimate form of Mega form.  
MARINEDEVIMON:Its over! Over for you and your Digi-pal!  
  
(TK looked at MarineDevimon with fear in his eyes. Meanwhile, Tai and the others arrived in a  
huge room where they saw WarDevidramon looking at a monitor. They hid behind a wall and watched  
what he was doing).  
  
TAI:We are here! We can get WarDevidramon and blast him away!  
ALEX:What is he watching?  
TAKATO:Its TK and Patamon! And look!  
GILLIMON:Hey! Thats MarineDevimon, an Ultimate Digimon.  
HNRY:Which means DemiDevimon Digivolved into Devimon and then into MarineDevimon!  
TERRIERMON:And, remember what Gennai said to us... WarDevidramon will give the Ultimate Digimon  
of the Virus type the ability to be immortal.  
GUILMON:Can he give me and Gillimon the ability to be immortal when we are WarGrowlmon and  
MegaGrowlmon, Takatomon?  
TAKATO:First of all, Guilmon. I'm not a 'mon'. Second, he only gives out the immortal Ultimate to  
EVIL Digimon. You and Gillimon are good.  
GUILMON:Oh, I see.  
ALEX:Looks like your friends, TK and Patamon are doomed.  
AGUMON:Hes right, Tai! We have to help them!  
TAI:We can't! We gotta destroy WarDevidramon! If we can't stop WarDevidramon, MarineDevimon will  
be immortal! Same goes for the other evil Ultimates!!  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(Silphymon and LadyDevimon were going head-to-head).  
  
SILPHYMON:Static Force!!!  
LADYDEVIMON:Darkness Wave!!!  
  
(Silphymon's attack missed LadyDevimon as the evil witch moved to one side but, LadyDevimon's  
attack knocked Silphymon down to the ground, de-Digivolving back to Gatomon and Hawkmon).  
  
HAWKMON:Shes tough!  
GATOMON:The immortal powers from WarDevidramon makes LadyDevimon invincible!  
  
(Kari ran over to Gatomon and Hawkmon).  
  
KARI:You guys all right?  
HAWKMON:We're fine!   
GATOMON:Kari, I need to Digivolve to Angewomon, quickly!  
KARI:All right! Go for it!  
  
Gatomon Digivolve to....... ANGEWOMON!!!  
  
(Kari picked Hawkmon up and joined Yolei and the other Digidestined as Angewomon flew up towards  
LadyDevimon, firing a Heaven's Charm towards the witch. Missed!)  
  
LADYDEVIMON:Came back for Round 2?  
ANGEWOMON:Yes! Lets go!!  
  
LOCATION:Inside the fortress.  
  
(TK held Patamon in his arms and gave MarineDevimon a glare).  
  
TK:I'll never let you win!!!  
MARINEDEVIMON:No choice, kid! You have lost the battle!  
PATAMON:TK! The emerald!  
TK:Huh? Oh yeah!  
  
(TK brought out the gold Chaos Emerald Sonic gave him).  
  
TK:Sonic said this will help Patamon win against Devimon! But, hes MarineDevimon!!!  
PATAMON:Who cares?! Use it!!!  
TK:All right!  
  
(TK held his D3 underneath the emerald and a golden glow appeared...)  
  
Patamon Digivolve to..... ANGEMON!!!  
  
Patamon Armour Digivolve to.... *Armour Digivolve* (Pictures of Angemon and MangaAngemon)   
PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!!!  
  
Angemon Digivolve to....... MAGNAANGEMON!!!  
  
Angemon Warp-Digivolve to........ SERAPHIMON!!!  
  
(MarineDevimon gasped as he saw Patamon changed into Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon and  
Seraphimon. TK looked at the 4 Digivolved forms of Patamon and back at the Chaos Emerald).  
  
TK:This Chaos Emerald helped Patamon Digivolved into his Champion, Armour, Ultimate and Mega   
forms! Sonic was right! MagnaAngemon can win!   
  
(Back with WarDevidramon, the evil Mega Digimon slammed his fists onto the computer).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:No!!! The only Digimon that can destroy an immortal Digimon is MagnaAngemon!!!  
  
(Tai turned to the others).  
  
TAI:This is it! Time to attack!  
ALEX:Okay! Gillimon! Digivolve!!  
  
TAKATO:Bio-Emurge Digivolution Activate!!!  
  
BIO-EMURGE DIGIVOLUTION....  
Guilmon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to...... GALLANTMON!!!  
  
Gillimon Digivolve to....... GROWMON!!!  
  
(WarDevidramon turned around from the screen he was watching).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:What?! Whats going on?!  
  
HENRY:Bio-Emurge Digivolution Activate!!!  
  
BIO-EMURGE DIGIVOLUTION....  
Terriermon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to...... MEGAGARGOMON!!!  
  
ALEX:And again, Growmon!!!  
  
Growmon Digivolve to....... MEGAGROWMON!!!  
  
(WarDevidramon spotted Gallantmon and MegaGargomon).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:No... It can't be!  
  
(Tai turned to Agumon).  
  
TAI:Lets rock!!!  
  
Agumon Warp-Digivolve to....*Warp-Digivolve* WARGREYMON!!!  
  
ALEX:One more time, MegaGrowmon!!  
  
MegaGrowmon Mega-Digivolve to...... WEATHERMON!!!  
  
(Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Weathermon and WarGreymon came out their hiding place and ran towards  
WarDevidramon. Tai and Alex came out of their hiding place to watch the battle).  
  
TAI:WarGreymon!! Your the only Digimon that can slice him! Go get him!!  
WARGREYMON:Right, Tai!  
ALEX:Weathermon!  
WEATHERMON:This is a weather report to WarDevidramon, YOUR GOING DOWN!!!  
GALLANTMON:Attack!!!  
MEGAGARGOMON:Now or never!!!  
  
(WarDevidramon's face of fear turned into a face of anger).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Oh, you are dead! Burning Missle!!!  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(Paildramon was having a difficult time against Megadramon).  
  
MEGADRAMON:Die! Die!! DIE!!!  
PAILDRAMON:Wake up and smell the air, Megadramon! I have a trick up my sleeve!  
MEGADRAMON:What does that mean, Paildramon?!  
PAILDRAMON:Watch!  
  
Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to....... IMPERIALDRAMON!!!  
  
(Megadramon's face was full of fear as he saw Imperialdramon looking over him).  
  
MEGADRAMON:Argh!!!!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Thats not all, folks!  
  
Imperialdramon Mode Change to..... FIGHTER MODE!!!  
  
MEGADRAMON:*Gulp* I'm dead.  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Your immortal! But, though, you still can't destroy ME!  
MEGADRAMON:I know... I'm dead.  
  
(Seadramon flew up beside Imperialdramon).  
  
SEADRAMON:Blast him down and get on with it.  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Okay. Say 'night, night', Megadramon!  
MEGADRAMON:Night, night, Megadramon.  
SEADRAMON:Oh brother....  
  
LOCATION:Inside the fortress.  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:Argh! This can't be!!!  
  
(MagnaAngemon created his Gate of Destiny).  
  
MAGNAANGEMON:Lets finish this, MarineDevimon. Gate of Destiny!!  
  
(The door opened and MarineDevimon was about to be sucked in...)  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:NO!!! I WILL NOT LOSE!!  
  
(Angemon, Pegasusmon and Seraphimon appeared behind MarineDevimon).  
  
ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!!  
PEGASUSMON:Star Shower!!  
SERAPHIMON:Seven Heavens!!  
  
(Those attacks knocked MarineDevimon into the Gate of Destiny and it closed upon him. The last  
words of MarineDevimon screamed throughout the fortress to WarDevidramon).  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:ARGH! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:MarineDevimon! Hes gone!  
WARGREYMON:And, so are YOU!!  
  
(WarGreymon tried to take a swipe onto WarDevidramon but, WarDevidramon fired his Burning Missle  
towards him. WarGreymon used his Shield of Courage to protect him).  
  
WARGREYMON:Whoa!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:I will never be defeated!! NEVER!!!!  
  
(Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Weathermon attacks together).  
  
GALLANTMON:Royal Joust!!!  
MEGAGARGOMON:Gargo Missles!!!  
WEATHERMON:Server Storm!!!  
  
(Those attacks knocked WarDevidramon backwards).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:Argh! You'll pay for that!  
WARGREYMON:I don't think so!!!  
  
(WarDevidramon turned around and saw WarGreymon raising one of his Dramon Destroyers. This time,  
he cannot defend himself).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:NO!!!!!  
  
(TK and Patamon (Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon and Pegasusmon are gone) looked up as they  
heard WarDevidramon's scream).  
  
TK:He did it!  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(Megadramon, Firedramon, Icedramon, WaruSeadramon and LadyDevimon were starting to grow weak).  
  
LADYDEVIMON:Whats...Whats happening to us?!  
FIREDRAMON:Our powers... They are going!!!  
ICEDRAMON:Impossible! Without them, we are mortal and the Digidestined Digimon can destroy us!!  
WARUSEADRAMON:What is this happening?!  
MEGADRAMON:Unless.... Lord WarDevidramon... IS HISTORY!!!!  
  
(Beezlemon turned to Imperialdramon and nodded).  
  
BEEZLEMON:Lets finish them off!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Right!!!!  
  
LOCATION:Inside the fortress....  
  
(WarDevidramon layed on the ground, in two pieces. TK and Patamon joined the others to see  
WarDevidramon's body).  
  
WARDEVIDRAMON:You... You won...  
TAI:Yeah! We did! Plus, you cannot rebuild yourself!   
ALEX:Yes.... This is your punishment for destroying Mount Dragon, using the power of the devilish  
Valmarmon! Do I need to say more?!  
WARDEVIDRAMON:No... You have won the battle... Thats it.... So long...  
  
(WarDevidramon vanished.... It has ended when a white glow appeared before them...)  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(The white glow made the fortress vanished, teleporting Tai and his group to the ground,  
making the Digimon de-Digivolve back to their former selves (except Unimon, Snimon, etc...)  
Sora ran up to Tai).  
  
SORA:You won?!!?  
TAI:Yeah! Lets say WarDevidramon is a dead devil dragon!!!  
DAVIS:Great!!! WE WON!!! WE WON!!!   
VEEMON:YEEHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
VOICE:Congradulations, everyone.  
  
(Everyone turned around to see a god-like Digimon, glowing white).  
  
IZZY:Who are you?  
TENTOMON:Friend or foe?!  
DIGIMON:Friend. I am Granasmon!  
  
(Showing Digi-dex of Granasmon).  
Granasmon is a Holy Mega Digimon that defeated Valmarmon and was destroyed by WarDevidramon   
while he was tired. His ultimate is the Holy Light!!  
  
GRANASMON:My spirit was free from its prison as soon as you killed Valmarmon.  
MATT:What are you here for?  
LEOMON:Whats going on?  
GRANASMON:The ones who traveled in my world know about Gadan, Eva and Vullen. Victims of the  
acursed pieces of Valmarmon!  
KARI:Yeah... What about them?  
GRANASMON:I'm going back into the world and restore their souls...  
RIKA:You mean.... Eva will come back?!  
RENAMON:And so will Vullen...  
GRANASMON:Yes... Thank you, Digidestined. For everyone you have done.  
TAI:Our pleasure, Granasmon.  
AGUMON:Yeah! We are Digimon, unbeatble partnership!  
GRANASMON:Excellent.... Farewell....  
  
(With that, Granasmon vanished into thin air....)  
  
ALEX:Farewell, Granasmon.  
GILLIMON:Yeah....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
No more intense action.... Next story is the conclusion... Stay tuned... 


	10. Goodbye, My Friends

WARDEVIDRAMON ATTACKS!  
Part 10-Goodbye, My Friends. By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.

(Sonic stood on a tree-branch, looking at the remains that use to be WarDevidramon's fortress,  
BEFORE it was destroyed after WarDevidramon himself, was gone... Tails flew up beside him).

TAILS:Sonic? Whats the matter?  
SONIC:I'm just wondering, Tails. Is the data of WarDevidramon REALLY gone?  
TAILS:Yeah. I know so. Takato said he and Guilmon absorbed it while they were Gallantmon.  
SONIC:Thats cool.  
TAILS:So, this is the end of another cool adventure with the Digidestined, huh?  
SONIC:Yeah... for now.  
TAILS:For now?  
SONIC:Nods Yep. Dr. Eggman and Belladonna are still out there. And, they are going to be so  
ticked off when they found out that Eggman only spoke in one chapter while Belladonna in two  
chapters. Ha!  
TAILS:Anyway, Sonic. I came here to tell you that Takato and the other Digimon Tamers are  
leaving! Come on, we gotta say goodbye before they leave!  
SONIC:Coming, Tails!

LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.

(The Digidestined, Charlie and his friends, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Amy were quickly joined  
up by Sonic and Tails. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Suzie, Lopmon, Ryo,  
Monodramon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Leomon, Calumon and Impmon. Alex walked  
up to Takato with Gillimon and Razor. Alex shook Takato's hand).

ALEX:On behalf of the Lighting Force Agency and the Digidestined, thank you for helping us stop  
WarDevidramon's evil plans.  
TAKATO:Hey, it was nothing.  
IMPMON:This is one true adventure that we'll NEVER forget!  
DAVIS:What are you going to do, you guys?  
LEOMON:Once we get back, we're going to continue our journey through the Digital World, meeting  
new friends and new enemies.  
GUARDROMON:Just like what happened here.  
SHADOW:Good luck with your journey, you guys.  
TAI:Once you leave, we're going to use Imperialdramon to carry the other Digidestined back to  
their homes.  
TERRIERMON:Thats cool!  
LOPMON:Yeah, it is!  
HENRY:Well, we better go now.  
ALEX:Thank you... And good luck!

(The Tamers waved and stepped into the portal as it started to close).

CHARLIE:Goodbye!  
SASHA:See ya!  
CALUMON:Bye, you guys! Thanks for everything!

(The portal closed behind them as the adventure ends but, it doesn't mean that the Digidestined  
and the Digimon Tamers will never see each other again, oh no it doesn't).

LOCATION:Suicune Village Nursery School.

EVA:The Tamers and the Digidestined said their goodbyes before Takato led his friends back to  
their world.

(Since the world where Valmarmon was defeated has a faster time than Tai's world, 25 years has  
passed and Eva had recovered by the healing powers of Granasmon's soul. She was speaking to a  
group of little hybrid Pokemon she was looking after).

SMALL VULPIX:Wow, Miss Eva. You were controlled by a piece of Valmarmon?  
EVA:Yes... 25 years ago... I was blind when I was born but, when I was taken over by ValEyemon,  
I was able to see everything.  
SMALL HOUNDOUR:But, Miss Eva, how can you still see when ValEyemon is gone?  
EVA:Granasmon not only restored my soul, but also restored my sight. If Granasmon didn't gave me  
my sight back, well, I wouldn't keep my eye on you lot! Gadan, owner of the Skyway in Lugia City  
and Priestess Velene, leader of the Cathedral Knights, had their souls restored.  
SMALL SPEAROW:What happened then?  
EVA:Time has passed in our world while time is different in the world where Tai and Davis live in  
has gone slowly. 25 years has passed in our world while 5 months has passed in Tai's world. In  
our world, I have grown up and I'm married to the Articuno inkeeper's son, Growly. My mother,  
Flara and Growly's mother, Canine, are pleased that we are together. Growly is working for His  
Holiness Zera and is best friends to Lord Angedramon.

(A teenage male Eevee and a 20-year old female Vulpix stood up).

TEENAGER EEVEE:Mam, my sister and I have parents working for His Holiness Zera.  
EVA:Yes... Your mother is Velene and your father is Umbrez. Yes, sson as your mother had her  
soul restored by Granasmon, she and her father didn't hesitate to get married and have you two  
as their children.

(The door opened and Angedramon entered the room with Growly and an older version of Velene and  
Umbrez. Eva got up from her seat and hugged Growly).

EVA:How was everything?  
GROWLY:Great! Since Andromon absorbed Valmarmon's data, the darkness was gone forever!  
SMALL ARTICUNO:Miss Eva said that happened 25 years ago!  
ANGEDRAMON:I'm all to blame, little ones. I had to make sure that Valmarmon was completly gone!  
If he was still here, well, we all will have a hard time looking after all of you. Protecting  
you all from the darkness of Valmarmon.  
UMBREZ:The way Eva is teaching them, I'm sure they will keep their hearts in the light.  
EVA:I still have this dream since I was young... I want everyone to like each other, no more wars  
and no more fighting. What does this war and fighting come out of?  
VELENE:Nothing... but, pain!  
EVA:Yes... Tai and his friends, Takato and his friends, every Digidestined and the Tamers still  
have to face against the darkness of the Digital World! Granasmon told me how Tai and his Digimon  
defeated WarDevidramon by using WarGreymon!  
ANGEDRAMON:Yes... And, instead of using Child/Adult/Perfect/Ultimate, we are now using these type  
of levels. Rookie/Champion/Ultimate/Mega. Making it much more sense, along with 'Digivolving'  
instead of 'Evolution'.  
GROWLY:The adventure of the Digidestined and the Tamers are not over yet...  
EVA:That is true.  
UMBREZ:Agreed.  
VELENE:Yes...  
ANGEDRAMON:Darkness can't be destroyed or just vanish away, you'll just need to keep your heart  
towards the light and hope. Thats what the Digidestined and the Tamers did and they will keep it  
as that! As so shall we. They will stand up to darkness and stay together as a team, for a long,  
long time...  
EVA:Thank you, my friends...

THE END!

Don't go away! I thought up another story! Better than this one! You'll be the judge!


End file.
